


Lavender Rain

by Bane of Spoilers (slightly_Crazy), SpotTheStriker



Series: Lavender Saturdays [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Child Experimentation, DLC is ignored, F/M, Fluff, Post-Fire Emblem: Three Houses, References of Self-Harm, Started as Role-Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 73,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_Crazy/pseuds/Bane%20of%20Spoilers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpotTheStriker/pseuds/SpotTheStriker
Summary: Sequel to See You SaturdayKishi and Xion continue their adventure after the war for Fodlan, fighting changes, in-laws, and the persistent remnants of Xion's past.
Relationships: Riku Replica/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Lavender Saturdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. The Story Continues

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to See You Saturday, a Fire Emblem AU for Kingdom Hearts. The Riku Replica character has been renamed to avoid confusion and wordiness. For the sake of this work the Riku Replica is named Kishi.

It was the first Saturday of the new year, 1188, and Xion was sleeping on Kishi's chest. She had demanded that while snow was on the ground, she got to be the little spoon but sometimes they rolled a little in their sleep. Kishi didn't mind. He ran hot anyway. He was just happy to be home in their own four poster bed, safe behind the walls of the fortress, Arianrhod.

The first six and a half months of their marriage had been spent touring their expanded territory and establishing local governments. It was that political campaign that made Kishi wish for a military campaign instead and then he scolded himself for thinking so cruelly. Peacetime was hardly peaceful anyway and the Imperial territories that he now controlled were resistant and did not like the changes they brought.

Being home just felt right. He was content to spend the first Saturday of the new year cozied up to his beautiful wife buried in soft furs and ignoring the duties of a Count and Margrave.

Xion didn't quite understand all the politics of what Kishi had been doing. She had mostly worked on outreach during his campaign. The war had left many people displaced, or with their livelihoods damaged and she wanted to see that rectified where she could. This morning, though, the only thought in her head was the rise and fall of her husband's chest as he breathed. Ever since Shamballa, Kishi breathed so much deeper in general. His lungs never quite forgot the pain of struggling to breathe and made up for lost time, even when he slept. Long, deep, soft breaths. In and out in time with his resting heartbeat.

Sunlight filled the room as the heavy curtains were pulled back from the tower windows and Xion blinked angrily at the deceitful sunlight. Yes, the sun would be out, but it lied about the warmth it promised.

"Don't wanna get up yet..." she moaned.

Kishi made an angry growling sound and asked, "Who am I executing for this intrusion?"

"My Lord, it is nearly noon and you've duties," Kent said, completely unphased.

Xion dropped her face in Kishi's shoulder.

"'S cold ..."

"You heard her," Kishi grumbled.

"There are farmers from the plateau that want to discuss the rationing of food for the rest of the winter, you have several letters, and breakfast is cold."

"Go away, Kent, that's an order."

Kent was still unphased as he continued, "Roxas, has a fire going in the study, its warmer there than here."

"...we missed breakfast..." Xion almost sounded disappointed. Almost.

"Mm, that's okay just sleep," he grumbled and turned onto his side to curl around her.

"My Lord, you have people who need you."

"Alright, alright, we'll be down in a bit."

"Maybe we can still have tea,” Xion thought aloud. She was waking up at least. Once she was up, she had trouble going back to sleep. Kishi waited for Kent to leave and then he forced himself to sit up with a groan.

"I don't want to work today."

"I wanna stay warm." She pushed herself up and pulled the fur with her.

"Wrap yourself up and we can go to the study," he grumbled. Sure enough, the fire in their room had died out overnight. He got out of bed and dazedly started to get dressed.

She pulled the fur off the bed to get dressed herself. She preferred to wear leather armor over any frilly dress, but it was cold, so she wore a coat over it.

Kishi’s daily attire was whatever he wanted. With the political climate he usually wore a light armor. His rings were the only required wearing, his wedding band, and the one bearing the Rowe family crest. He pulled his comfy, worn riding boots on last and started out the door. Xion followed not long after.

Roxas was in the library. If any room in the estate was his least favorite, it was probably this. Mostly because it was essentially useless for him and no amount of training could change that.

"Morning, Rox," Kishi grumbled when he entered the library/study and sat down at his desk.

"Good afternoon, Lord Rowe, and Xion," he greeted. Maybe he was a little salty.

Kishi grumbled a bit, "That's Lady Rowe until the doors are closed. Kent bring some tea."

"Already have," Kent said.

"Oh... Then you can go. I'll take the mail first." The knight left the room.

"Apologies," Roxas offered softly. He was far better at manners than Xion. Then again, he couldn’t get away with it. Xion sat down near the fireplace.

When the door closed behind Kent, Kishi relaxed a little in his chair. Kent was a knight, he didn't care about formal anything, but the mansion staff were _notorious_ gossips.

"Thanks for getting the fire going, Rox," he offered.

"I'm from Enbarr. This whole place is cold if I don't start the fires."

Xion grunted in agreement and asked, "Who are the letters from?"

Kishi kept flipping them over to check the wax seals. Every one of them was unique.

"Rox, come practice. These two I know you've felt before," Kishi ordered. He put two of them out on the desk and tapped it so Roxas could get his bearings in relation to the desk. The squire knew the layout of the estate well enough, but the audible cues were still helpful.

Roxas was a little slow making his way over but he didn't run into anything. It took him a minute 'looking' around the desk to find the letters.

"This one's from the Archbishop. I don't recall the second."

"The Crestology Professor at Garreg Mach," the lord reminded.

"Professor Hanneman." Xion slumped a little. If it were from Hanneman, he probably had more questions for her that would take her mood down a couple notches.

"I don't remember asking Hanneman for anything," Kishi mumbled in confusion as he fiddled with the seal.

"He's probably asking us, or maybe just me and your mail always comes faster." Xion walked over to the desk.

"We should probably read the Professor's letter first," she suggested.

He handed her Hanneman’s letter and worked the seal off the Professor's to scan it quickly. Byleth was announcing that if all went well the Kingdom would have an heir soon. She took the letter and just snapped the seal.

"Looks like there's a Prince or Princess in the works," Kishi said aloud for Roxas' benefit, "didn't take them long did it?"

"Did we expect differently? Especially with all the court hounding them." Xion was glad for the distraction before she read Hanneman's letter.

"You'll both have to go visit when they're born, won't you?" Roxas asked.

"It would be rude not to," Kishi admitted, "maybe I leave you in charge while we're gone."

"Probably better to leave Kent and let me babysit Sain," Roxas said with a grin, then dropped the expression, "Am I allowed to make that joke?"

"Absolutely. Although, Kent and Sain would be coming with us."

"If you leave me in charge, I'll live up to your expectations," the blonde squire promised. 

"Roxas you've gotten too stiff," Xion scolded. She didn’t want him to be so serious in private like this.

"I guess I'd have to ask Van to step in.” Kishi was only partially joking.

"Van would sell this estate and everything in it," Roxas reminded. 

Xion winced.

"He's not casual enough," she said to Kishi softly.

"He's doing great Lady Rowe," Kishi chided her a little.

"You know my feelings about rank."

"And I really wish you took it more seriously," he grumbled under his breath.

"How's training with Seth going, Rox?" Kishi asked while he worked on some paperwork regarding rations.

Seth, the Silver Knight, was a senior knight, one of Gwendal's personal recruits. Seth had overseen a lot of Kishi's early training but had retired just before the war. At Gwendal's urging, Seth stayed in retirement until Kishi found him. The letter that Kishi's grandfather had left him had cited Seth as a resource and the knight had returned to duty to serve Kishi. The man was devoted to his country more than any other and was known for his "duty comes first" mentality. Ever just and fair, albeit a little expressionless and overly polite, Kishi had called on Seth multiple times as an advisor. He was the obvious choice for the creative training required for Roxas.

"I have more bruises than bones," Roxas reported.

Xion started reading the letter from Hanneman so the boys could talk.

"So, it's going well."

"That's one way to say it. A lot of it is conditioning."

Kishi opened a new bottle of ink to write a congratulations letter to Dimitri.

"How's your riding?" he asked.

"It's been awhile since I've fallen off, but it throws off my sense of place."

"Last time I talked to Seth he said you were getting better at learning your surroundings more quickly."

"I still have to learn. So, I can only fight on familiar territory."

"Hm. Well, keep working on it. Seth and I have been discussing some plausible options and might have a couple for you soon." Kishi watched Xion out of the corner of his eye. Xion's brow was creased. By this point she'd probably read the letter twice over.

"Roxas, will you excuse us? I need to talk to Xion alone."

"Of course." Roxas went to retrieve his cane before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

"What does it say?" Kishi asked with concern.

She just passed over the letter.

_Dear Madam Rowe:_

_The research that you and Lord Gaspard provided me with a year ago has been invaluable. While I have made great progress on finding a way to reverse the process, I fear the research is incomplete._

_However, it appears that Shambala was not the sole location for experiments—and, sadly, they likely still continue in some places. From the notes I have thus far only gleaned one location, in former Arundel territory. At present, neither the church nor Miss Ordelia and myself have the hands to spare to make a raid on this facility._

_I write to you and your husband today in hopes that you will lend a hand in our endeavor to not only stop any further potential experimentation, but to help the victims such as yourself lead a longer life._

_Sincerely, Hanneman von Essar_

Kishi took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. She was scratching her arm.

"When do we need to leave?" he asked.

"... I'm not sure. Do we have anything pressing happening soon?"

He put the pen down so he could rub his face with both hands.

"There's always something pressing. I'll ask Sain and Kent to get horses ready."

"You sound tired."

"I was asleep an hour ago."

"And I'm not sure if the four of us are a good pick. None of us are proficient with white magic and the Slitherers like to use Beasts."

"We can hire a few battalions."

"If we get injured in the middle of the woods without a healer we are going to die, battalion or no," she insisted. He turned in his chair to face her better.

"You sound like you don't want to go."

"... maybe I don't want to face the fact that it's still happening." She was staring at the ceiling. Maybe through the ceiling was a better descriptor.

"I hate that. I don't want to ignore it, but I don't want to admit that these people are still out there," she told him.

"Then we won't go yet," he said, turning back to the letter.

"We have to, don't we?" She looked towards the desk.

"If we go unprepared, we could die. If we don't go, someone else might die."

"...so when's that sweet spot where only Slitherers die?"

"I don't know, Xion."

She looked down.

"What do we need to do to get ready?"

"We should probably find out exactly where this base is," Kishi suggested.

"And respond to Hanneman." Xion was already missing the Professor.

"I can send someone for recon, or we can go ourselves."

"We should probably send someone and meet them halfway."

"We won't know what all we need until... Xion, what about Roxas?" he asked. There was a distinct moment when he lit up like a fire sparking in his head. Kishi started getting excited.

"...what about him?"

"Has he ever tried to use magic?" Kishi was already getting up, grabbing his heavy fur cloak.

"I... don't think so, where are you going?" Xion stumbled up to follow him.

"To talk to Roxas and Seth about a potential career path change." He walked swiftly down the hall, startling Kent and Sain, who had been slacking off some. Xion jogged to keep up, thankful again that she didn't wear heels or skirts.

"Kent, find Roxas. If he isn't already with Seth, then get him there and have them both meet me at the stables," he ordered as he passed. Kishi fastened the cloak on and pulled his hair back, heading outside while Kent saluted and ran off, Sain followed Kishi.

"Sain, get me that Plateau mare, the gray dapple that was giving the others a hard time. See if you can get her into one of the pens just inside the wall." Sain grimaced but saluted and changed direction.

Roxas was mapping out and testing the entrance hall, making sure he knew it well enough to go without his cane. Kishi spotted him and cleared his throat to get Roxas' attention. Poor Kent was probably going to be searching for a while.

"Roxas, where is Seth? Have you seen him today?" he asked, not slowing down. Roxas turned and bowed.

"Yes, this morning. He headed out to the stables after training."

"Awesome, we're going to see him. I'm changing your training regimen." Kishi walked past him, pulling on gloves before he pulled open the big double doors of the training hall. A rush of winter air flooded the hall.

Xion and Roxas both pulled their coats tight and followed Kishi. Snow had been a big problem for Roxas—his cane became much less useful for finding things in his way when half the obstacles lay under several inches of snow and Kishi was moving fast. He was excited to get started now that he figured out his dilemma after so long.

The stables were connected to the mansion but spanned a fair section of the city along the wall. A multi-doored gate in the wall opened to outside pastures and split the stables into four segments, two within the walls and two outside the walls to create a sprawling complex. Knights horses and the royal line were kept within the walls closer to the mansion, while commoner horses could be stored along the outside wall. There were a few paddocks in the shadow of the tall walls but most of the fenced pastures were outside for obvious reasons.

Kishi headed straight for the big gate set in the massive, deep archway. He could see Seth from a distance talking to a couple young knights who were set up along a hitching post to groom their horses.

Roxas moved much slower and Xion stayed with him.

"Do you know what he has planned?" Roxas asked her.

"Not at all, Rox."

Kishi whistled to get Seth's attention and both the recruits panicked and started to bow but Seth waved them off and got them back to work.

"Lord Rowe," Seth greeted, "I was not aware you would be coming down today. What's this about?"

"Peace, Seth," Kishi said in response to the older Knight's defensive tone, "I wanted to talk to you about Roxas' training." Seth's eyes flickered from Kishi, to Xion, to Roxas in quick succession.

"He's doing well. It's slow but he can handle himself."

"Not what I meant. Where is Sain with that mare?" Kishi asked, walking past Seth to the gate.

"Good morning, Lady Xion," Seth greeted politely, with a gentle tone.

"Good Day, S-Sir Seth." She was shivering. Roxas was silent behind his sister.

"Good morning, Roxas," Seth greeted as well.

"It seems our collective master believes that if he does not get a day of rest, neither should we," he said with a hint of a joke in his words.

"Why aren't you guys following me!?" Kishi yelled from the gate.

"You wouldn't give me rest anyway," Roxas replied. Then started making his way after Kishi.

"You still haven't told us what we're doing!" Xion called still walking with Roxas.

"True enough," Seth mumbled, following along behind his protégé.

Kishi was nearly running to a paddock near the gates where a few wild horses were. A bay, a sorrel, and a gray dapple. Kishi wanted the gray dapple but the mare was still very wild and kept trying to kick and bite Sain whenever he got too close. Kishi ran to the fence.

"Ah, sorry, Ki, she's giving me a lot of trouble," he tried to explain, turning his back to her. The mare absolutely took advantage of that and rushed the knight, throwing him with her head out of the paddock. Kishi looked at the horse with glee and took the rope from Sain, hopping the fence to try and catch her himself.

"Milord!" Seth called, running a little faster when he saw Kishi hop the fence, "Those horses have been here a couple weeks. They can't be tamed!"

"He's fine. Probably. You should have seen the horses he worked with during the war," Xion reassured Seth. She didn't speed up.

The rope was weighted on one end and like he did years ago, he threw it in such a way as to swing it around her neck. She fought and bucked and kicked at him, but Kishi rolled in the snow and gave her enough rope to prevent her from dragging him. When he was sure she was done thrashing, he pulled her in and looped the end of the rope around itself to secure it. She didn't like that, but it was enough for him to get her to the gate. Seth grabbed another rope and ran over, looping it around her neck as well to help Kishi pull her along to a smaller paddock to be by herself. Both gates were closed and secured.

"Sain get a halter." Sain quickly ran back to the gate. The tack room was built into the wall. It took him a second, but he came back with a rope halter and handed it to Kishi who managed to get it onto her head. With Seth holding her still, Kishi got it sized and then slipped the ropes off.

"Well, lord, if I knew you were so motivated, I'd have asked for your help some time ago," Seth mused. Kishi hopped off the fence.

"Roxas. This is your horse now," he declared proudly.

"...why am I getting a horse now and not when I know more about riding? No offense meant, Lord Rowe."

"Because it's going to take you that long to tame her," Kishi explained, "I finally figured out how to make you a Knight, Roxas. You told me you wanted to be a knight because you wanted to help people. I've been trying to find ways for you to learn how to protect, because that's what kind of knight I was raised to be but there are a lot of ways to help. _IF_ you want still want it enough, you're going to be a Holy Knight."

"... I'm listening, go on."

"Seth is still going to train you how to use a lance and is going to teach you how to take care of your horse. You're going to have to feed her, make sure she has water, and you have to win her trust. In the afternoons, you will learn from a white magic professional how to use magic to _heal_ others and then return in the evening to care for your mare here."

"Yes, sir." Roxas bowed. Xion looked to Kishi.

"We're going to have to hire a Bishop," she said.

"Better yet, a Holy Knight, and I know exactly who to ask. Roxas, you start taming this wild animal immediately, faith lessons begin in a few days, and you have one month to learn a basic heal spell," he ordered.

"Understood, sir." Roxas...very much liked the idea of healing. It seemed a way to help even if there wasn't anyone to fight.

Kishi turned to Xion.

"Three weeks, end of the month, and then we're going to Raid that experimentation site. Seth, don't let the horse kill him. He can get mangled, but don't let him die." Seth tucked his head politely in understanding.

 _Good to know I'm held in such high regard,_ Roxas thought.

Xion took a deep breath. She could work with three weeks. She nodded.

"Three weeks, Roxas," Kishi repeated, "Three weeks and then you're going on your first mission." He turned and walked back up the slight hill to the gate to head back to the main stables.

Roxas turned to Seth for instructions while Xion jogged after Kishi in the snow.

Seth watched Kishi go and then looked from the angry to mare, to Roxas, then back again. Well, Kishi wasn't wrong, the mare would take a pretty long time to tame.

"Come along Roxas, I'll show you where the food is kept." The elder knight started walking up to the big grain and hay storage barn inside the wall. Roxas was used to following the sounds of footsteps and any armor made it easier to hear. He was still slow in the snow.

Kishi headed straight back to the library to get stationary, waving down a flustered Kent in the process who was still looking for Roxas needlessly.

"I still haven't fou-" the retainer started.

"Never mind that," Kishi interrupted, "send our fastest messenger to my study."

Xion was kinda glad for Kishi's speed. The jogging helped keep her warm.

"We ran into him a few minutes after sending you out. Sorry Kent," she offered by way of apology.

He kind of watched them for a second with flustered confusion before turning to follow instructions.

Kishi kicked the library doors open, took off his fur cloak and left it on the back of one of the big chairs by the fire. Then he sat down, pulled out some stationary and began composing a letter.

Xion snatched up his fur and slid it over her own before going to sit beside him. If she weren’t quadrupled in size from the furs, he'd have pulled her into his lap. She settled for just being near him.

He quickly scratched out his request and addressed it to Mercedes. The old friend of theirs was living at the monastery. She had devoted her life to the Goddess and was acting as a bishop there. Kishi pulled a lump of wax out of his desk drawer and used a candle to melt a couple drops off it. Then he used his ring on the warm wax to leave his house sigil on the seal.

"You went from tired to motivated very quickly," she observed.

"I can't believe it took me this long to figure out the best way to help him with his dream."

"I'm sure he'll figure it out. I just hope he's not as useless at magic as I am."

"That mare will be perfect for him, if he can tame her."

"I still don't know how you assign horses to people," Xion admitted.

"It's totally random."

"And here I was thinking you were doing something clever."

"I'm kidding. Someday, when I know how to explain it, I'll tell you how I do it."

"Alright, love. I'm sure we'll get to it when you get around to teaching me how to make tea."

"Tea sounds wonderful, thank you," he said, mishearing her.

"I still can't make it well."

"Practice can only help."

"Remember the tea I made when the cats were born? I'm still at that level. Is that the kind of tea you want to drink right now?"

"I would love anything you make," he said sweetly. Xion kissed his cheek before leaving the library.

He handed the letter to a messenger who left immediately.

Xion came back in about fifteen minutes with two steaming mugs. She was on exceptionally good terms with all the kitchen staff. Kishi was sitting by the fire when she came back, reviewing the month's budget. She brought the mugs over and sat on the floor beside the fire.

"I will never be used to your winters," she complained.

"They aren't so bad."

"Can't wait for the rain. Or summer again."

"We can't cuddle as well in the summer."

"Just because you don't like the heat. Maybe I'll take an ice bath before bed."

"You really don't like cuddling under soft blankets by the fire?" he asked.

"I'm talking about in summer."

"I know, I'm still trying to convince you of winter." He put the documents and tea down and knelt behind her to rest his chin on her head.

"The only upsides are cuddling and midwinter desserts."

"Warm tea, roaring fires, snow, sleigh rides, the good beer comes out in winter too."

"Snow is not a good thing. It melts into your socks."

"Someday, I will convince you," he swore. Kishi wiggles his way under the furs with her. Xion scooted back so she could be in his lap. She was the best excuse to dodge work.

"We should invite our brothers over for dinner sometime this month," he suggested.

"Mmmh. Not this week. Roxas will probably be out all the evenings while he gets used to the change in routine."

"Just Sora and Riku then."

"Sounds nice..." She tilted her head back to kiss his cheek.

He made a soft humming noise and said, "We should make a baby."

"Don't want to fall behind the King?"

"They got married before us too, but we were dating long before they were."

"... do you want to make one _right now_ or should we wait for tonight?”

A little excited squeak escaped from him despite his efforts to keep it contained.

"I thought you said you wanted to wait a couple years."

"It's too early for this month, don't get too excited," she told him. So, no kids but they could still practice.

"If we do escape to our bedroom, we could probably get away with staying in there until dinner," Kishi suggested.

"Assuming Kent's not waiting to ambush us in the hall."

"If we tell him we're going to have sex he'll be too flustered to ask us to do anything."

"I'm not telling anyone we're going to have sex." She was firm about that. He pouted.

"Would you rather the wolves harass us, _in_ our room?"

"Just put a sock on the doorknob," Xion suggested.

"That's the same as telling them," he teased, then lightly tickled her sides.

"Is— _Is not!_ " She squirmed in his lap.

"Is too!" He kept tickling her under the blanket, it was a little muted cause of her coat, but he managed.

"Keep it up and we don't do anything today." He stopped and rubbed her sides instead.

"We _could_ stay here and keep reviewing the budget."

"Maybe we _should_ finish that first. Tell Kent to collect it so we can slip away."

Kishi groaned and fell backwards to lay on the floor, dragging the blankets with him.

"Paperwork is the worst part of this job," he groaned.

"Want to run away with me and start a bakery?"

"That's very tempting." He got up and put the blankets back on her. She drew the blankets close and he sat back in his chair to keep reading through fiscal reports.


	2. Ice Skating

Kishi was up early that Saturday and having a good day. Mercedes had showed up a couple nights ago to help train Roxas, who was coming along ok. His horse was still nuts but she was at least learning that Roxas = food.

He had already been out riding in the snow on Atlas who was still spry for a middle-aged horse and had visited the blacksmith. A bit ago, Kishi had talked to the shoemaker and blacksmith in town about a gift for Xion and they were finally finished today.

Kishi carried the shoes over his shoulder with the laces tied together and carried a tray with tea and breakfast in his hands. Kent got the door for him and Kishi happily entered his bedroom.

"Good morning, Lady Rowe." That would never get old.

A pile of blankets shifted. Xion's voice was muffled.

"Good morning, Kishi."

He put the warm breakfast tray on the little table and moved to stoke the fire some more. With the heavy curtains drawn, it was fairly warm in the bedroom. Although the stone floors of the castle seemed to stay cool no matter what they did to warm them. Rugs were popular in the Kingdom for that reason.

Kishi added some wood and poked at the coals for an additional few moments, then got up to bring her slippers over to the side of the bed.

"The day will pass you by, Starlight, come eat."

She emerged from the blankets like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon—slow, bumbling, and confused.

"Food?" she asked.

"The pastries this morning look spectacular. Your brother must be giving the kitchen staff pointers." He sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss her forehead. She sat up and the blankets slid off.

"Don't you normally like to sleep in...?"

"I like cuddling with you," he explained. It wasn’t so much the sleeping part. He got up and walked over to the little table to start steeping the tea while Xion slid on the slippers and got up to change. Her fluffy slippers were probably one of the smartest gifts that he had gotten her.

Whenever Kishi got up early he set them near the fire to warm them as well. He sipped his tea and picked his favorite pastries to eat. Xion sat across from him and nibbled on an apple tart.

"I got you something," he told her.

"You spoil me."

"It's my favorite part of being married." He put the ice skates on the table.

"Those look really hard to walk on, but I assume there's a reason for that."

"They're for ice skating," he said, clearly pleased with himself, "for walking on a frozen lake."

"... you can do that?"

"I'm going to teach you."

"Alright. When?"

"When we're done with breakfast."

" _Oh_." That was fast. "Okay. How warmly do I need to dress?"

"Your big fur coat and two pairs of wool socks should be enough."

"Alright love." She went to the wardrobe and retrieved her coat. He was taking his time finishing his tea. She pulled on socks before finishing her tart.

"Where's the lake?"

"Pond. We're going to the pond in the big horse paddock."

She reached for the skates to put them on.

"Oh, not here Starlight," he said. "We'll put them on at the lake."

"...oh." She downed her tea in two long drinks. He ate another pastry and then got up to grab his own skates from one of the wardrobes. She pulled boots on instead.

He threw both pairs of skates over his shoulder and a couple pairs of thick mittens. Then he went over to her, putting a hand on her head and leaning down to kiss her hair.

"Shall we?" he invited.

"Lead the way." She nuzzled into his chest a moment.

He offered his arm and led her from the bedroom, determined to enjoy the stroll to the lake. If anyone tried to talk to them, he just walked past them like he didn't have a care in the world. Xion hung off Kishi's arm.

They ducked out the Equestrian gate. The snow there was packed down from the horse traffic, so it was easy to walk on. They also took a shortcut to hop the fence instead of going all the way around to a gate.

The primary pasture for horses was massive, able to accommodate a herd of roughly 200 horses without strain, though they typically only kept about 100 at a time there. Most horses were kept in the pasture rather than the stables, so it wasn't uncommon for anyone strolling there to be greeted by the friendly herd.

The land contained a small forest, several open, two walled shelters, and a couple ponds some distance apart and of various sizes. The pond closest to the walls was just barely too small to qualify as a lake. Kishi took her to the far side of it, where the fence came up along the edge. The other side had a sizeable portion of the ice punched out to allow the horses access to the water. Someone came by periodically to keep the hole open, but the rest was frozen about five inches deep, more than safe for them to be out on it.

Xion had to admit, snow was very beautiful. Everything was covered in a big silver lining. She eyed the open part of the pond with a little suspicion but followed Kishi to the other side where he had her sit on a rock to help her with her skates, then he worried about his.

"Alright, ready?" He stepped around in the snow for a second and offered her his hand. Xion packed her hands into the mittens. Then, she took it, pulled herself up, and wobbled.

He was very patient, letting her get some balance before slowly walking down the bank to the ice. Xion kept both hands tight on his arms the whole time and he bent his legs a little to lower his center of gravity, making it easier to hold her upright without falling himself. He stepped backwards onto the ice and slowly skated backwards so he could stay facing her.

Xion tried to walk and her legs went out from under her. He held her up and chuckled a little.

"It's my first time of course I'm going to be clumsy!" she protested his chuckle.

"You're doing great, Love." He started moving backwards. She kept her knees locked, just letting him pull her along.

"Bend your knees and lower your center of gravity some."

She bent her knees.

"Don't pick your feet up, just point your toes forward for now." Kishi sped up a little, skating backwards and pulling her along.

"O-okay..."

He pulled her about in a circle, they had plenty of space, so he moved out away from shore. The farther they got from the bank the tighter her grip got.

"Hey, it's ok." He was smiling the whole time. Her eyes were wide, and she was looking down.

"So far," Xion mumbled. They came to a stop.

"Alright, I'm going to let go. If you stand up straight you won't fall."

"Wait—" she stood up straight first. He let go and skated backwards a few feet.

"It's not a step, you're pushing yourself forward with one foot and gliding with the other."

"I don't know what that means."

He demonstrated and she tried her best to copy him. Kishi stayed close to catch her if she slipped. She made it a few feet before that happened and he swooped in and caught her, helping her stay upright.

"Thanks."

"You're doing great, Starlight."

She scrambled for a minute to get her feet under her again.

"How do I not fall again?"

"You're going to fall a lot, Xion, that's how we learn, but bending your knees and shifting your weight will help."

"A-alright..." She tried again. This time he stayed still in front of her, arms outstretched. She bit her lip in concentration. She was moving pretty slowly, but she was moving. He was absolutely beaming with pride.

She stumbled again and caught his arms. He pulled her up and to him.

"Just like that!"

She blushed a little.

"I know I'm terrible."

"I'm so happy I get to be the one to teach you."

Kishi had deliberately chosen today because it was cold enough for the ice to stay hard, soft ice was hard to skate on, but it was overcast and there was no wind, so the air itself was relatively warm. Aside from the nip on their noses and cheeks, anything covered was cozy and comfortable.

"I have a feeling learning is going to result in many bruised knees."

"Are you kidding? Your coat and pants are so thick you are very well padded." He took her hands and skated backwards again, pulling her long in a gentle glide.

She looked up. Even in the grey, there was still a piece of the sky in her husband's eyes.

Eventually, he picked up speed so the cool air would blow by them a little faster. The tips of Xion's ears were going red as she followed Kishi in silence.

"I'm going to let go while we're moving ok?" he warned.

"But I like being close..."

"Then catch up!" He playfully moved out of range. She flailed for a moment before trying to catch up and promptly faceplanting on the ice. Kishi skated over trying not to laugh.

"Are you ok, Love?"

She groaned and rolled over.

"Fine. Only bruised."

He offered his hand and she took it. He pulled her up, slipping in the process and falling backwards with a startled yelp. She didn't let go and ended up on top of him. They slid a little way and came to a stop with Kishi laughing and Xion's face buried in his chest.

"Guess you aren't perfect at it," she said.

"Good, it means we can come out here and practice together."

"Hnnng, but it's _cold_ ," she griped, "Although, you catching me is a plus."

"It's not so bad."

"What, the cold or the catching?"

"Both." He nuzzled his nose to hers. Xion smiled.

"Maybe occasionally it wouldn't be too terrible."

He grunted and got back up, pulling her along too.

"Here, skate next to me, we can go slow." Kishi took one of her hands and started pulling her along once more. She was very much using him for balance.

She still couldn't stop, but after a couple hours she got the hang of moving forward. Kishi was ecstatic. It meant that they could skate and still appreciate their surroundings. Everything had a beautiful layer of frost, but the overcast sky meant there wasn't any sun bouncing around and blinding them.

"Who taught you to skate?" she asked.

"My grandfather and then Riku helped me get good at it. We would sneak out and meet up really early in the morning before we were expected to be studying."

"You don't talk about the good parts of your childhood much."

"They don't really come up very often. And to be fair, neither do you.”

"Hm...then what's your favorite memory when you were little?"

"I have a few good ones," he mumbled as he tried to think of the best one, "Come back to me. What was yours?"

"When I was seven, we were catering a wedding for a courtier that got called off during the ceremony. Half the guests left so there was a lot of extra fancy food and we got to take some of it home. One of the things was hot chocolate. It's the only time I've ever even seen it and seven-year-old me loved it."

"Hot chocolate huh?"

"What about it?"

"Um, nothing, I was just acknowledging your story."

"Have you decided yet?" Xion asked.

"I think so. I remember waking up once after having a nightmare, I cried so hard that I woke Riku up too. I remember my mother taking me to our father's study and holding me in her lap while she sang me back to sleep. It's one of my earliest memories but I remember the sound of her voice, the warmth of the fire, the scratching of my father's pen on paper, the smell of her perfume." His voice trailed off as thought lost in the memory. Come to think of it Kishi couldn't recall a single positive memory of his father aside from that one and the man wasn't even very prominent.

"Add that to the parent to-do list, then. Sing well enough for lullabies."

"I guess I better practice."

"I was assuming it would be me, but you know what? We should both know in case one of us is unavailable."

"I'll be honest, Xion, I'm excited and nervous to have kids. I know it's expected that we have at least one but I'm worried that I'll be like my own father."

"You can always ask my dad for tips next time he's around."

"You had a really good upbringing, didn't you?"

"...it was."

He could tell the mood had changed and stopped skating, gently pulling her into his chest to stop her from gliding away on her own.

"Xion, if I said something that I shouldn't have..."

"No, it's not that. My childhood was good, it was just _short_ , and I don't remember a lot of it."

"Maybe Ven or your dad can tell you more about it," Kishi suggested.

"Or Sora, when we see him next."

"Maybe we go and surprise them sometime this week."

"May—aaaah!" She went down again. He wasn't expecting it and got pulled down with her. He hit the ice with a loud cracking thud.

"Kishi?!" She rolled up onto her knees.

"I'm good," he moaned with a wheeze, "You ok?"

"Fine." She looked at the ice around them. There were some cracks, but the ice was way too thick to break apart.

"... maybe we should get off the ice."

"I think I'm going to lay here and catalog my bruises," Kishi moaned.

"You can't do that in the snow?"

"What's wrong with doing it here?"

"The ice is cracked..."

"It's not going to break," he assured her.

"You're sure?"

"Surface cracks happen all the time."

"That's not a comforting thought. How do you tell surface cracks from dangerous cracks?"

"When the ice is this thick there really aren't any dangerous cracks."

"... alright." She put her head down on his chest.

"We should get back though. It's about time for lunch and I'm sure someone is pitching a fit about us shirking duties."

"... I'm somehow both glad and disappointed."

"As am I," he grunted. He worked his way stiffly back to his feet and pulled her along to the shore where their boots were waiting. Xion changed into her boots quickly but Kishi took his time. He was happy to enjoy the early afternoon and survey their handiwork, the little lines etched in the ice.

When Xion was ready she hugged Kishi from behind and warmed her nose in the crook of his neck.

He almost fell backwards but was ok with it. He reached around behind himself to pull her in under his arm.

"Not a day goes by that I don't wonder if I'm dreaming," he told her. It was starting to snow a little bit.

"I could always pinch you but you'd have to pinch me too."

"Come on, let's get you in front of a fire." He started heading back.

"Alright, now I'm motivated." She grabbed Kishi's hand as she ran past him. He jogged along beside her.


	3. Advanced Training Maneuvers

Kishi was expected to be the military leader of Arianrhod but he was also 27 years old and not particularly happy to have inherited a _county_ and control over the King’s armies across Fodlan in his youth much less have significant responsibilities.

So, he tried to find the middle ground. Friday morning, he had sent a summons to all his captains and unit leaders in the city and nearby to gather for a training exercise. Details had gone out in the letters. Now, Saturday morning, he was eager to get a move on. He had tucked his beautiful wife in bed, completely forgetting that he had forgotten to tell her his plans for the day, and headed out, vacating the entire estate of all knights, trainees, and squires (including Roxas). He had a chambermaid promise to bring the Lady breakfast when she woke and met with all(italics) of his non-essential personnel in the big, snow covered training field outside of Arianrhod's southern wall.

His army was divided into three teams, marked by scraps of colored fabric, and everyone was given the morning to make their snow forts. No armor, no weapons, no steeds, just pure unfiltered fun.

The snowball war was set to begin at noon. The winning team got the entire following week off work.

Xion slept until almost ten and sorely missed Kishi's heat. After eating, she went looking for him in the library… and the study… and the stables; and she couldn't find Kent or Sain to ask.

"Oh, Xion," Mercedes greeted when she saw a confused Xion coming back to the castle, "good morning."

"Mercedes...have you seen _any_ boys around today?"

"I believe Kishi took them all outside the walls to fight each other."

Her nose wrinkled a little. On one hand she was grateful to not be out in the cold, but on the other. _Why_ hadn't she been invited to train?

"What girls, other than me, are in charge?"

"I'm not sure," Mercedes said, "I haven't been here long enough to meet all of your staff."

"Alright. I'll ask around a bit. Are you feeling upset at being left out?" Somehow, Xion doubted Mercedes minded too much.

"I would have preferred to have had the opportunity to decline. Snowball fights were such fun at the officer’s academy."

"It's a snowball fight?" Xion started to get a few wicked ideas.

"I overheard a couple of knights talking about it last night. It's a three-way snowball fight but each team has a flag hidden somewhere. The first team to find and capture the other two teams wins."

"...do you want to help me cause some chaos for them?" Xion asked.

Mercedes giggled a little, "Oh Xion, that sounds like it could be a lot of fun."

"I need as many girls from the city as you can get to volunteer to help. I'm going to go to the kitchens and the wall guards before doing the same. Tell them to meet at the gates at eleven."

Mercie quickly left the castle to go talk to the ladies in town.

Xion went down to the kitchens and servant's quarters, requesting that all the ashes and hot embers be collected into buckets, but not put out. She needed the hot embers at a half hour past noon. Then she went to the barracks. She knew Rowe territory only had a handful of Pegasus Knights, but she suspected that they hadn't been invited either. She recruited them.

The Pegasus Knights were eager to join and even recommended a few of Knights that were visiting from Galatea. The wall guards were equally enthusiastic as they were told they were "essential" personnel and were not given the chance to accept or decline the invite. Xion got them to grant use of the catapults.

When Xion went to recruit in town, she specifically paid visit to the wives and daughters of those currently on the field. Most of them weren't super interested, busy with housework, chores, or other daily duties but there were a handful that were excited by the opportunity and agreed to participate.

She met Mercedes' group at the gates at eleven.

All in all, they had about thirty women and ten jaded guards. Eight of the women were Pegasus Knights. Xion took the youngest girl aside. She looked to be about twelve.

"Right before the fight starts, I need you to take this to Lord Rowe." She handed her a folded-up piece of paper and a white handkerchief tied to a stick to show she wasn't part of the fight and then sat back to wait.

\--

Vanitas had moved his "troops” into the woods and ruins. He was planning on offering a truce to Kishi so the could ~~humiliate~~ eliminate Riku first. Then he'd stab Kishi in the back…figuratively. Most of their preparations had been building obvious snow forts that were designed to collapse if anyone stepped in front of them. Most of the troops were up in trees or in bushes around the ruined building.

Seth had been less amused by the idea at first but seeing the excitement in his trainees and soldiers made him agree to the exercise. He was on Vanitas' team, and while he was super confused that a Monster Hunter for hire was participating in a Rowe army training exercise, he wasn't about to question his master.

Seth handed the flag to Vanitas and leaned on a table on the second floor of the ruined building they were in.

"What's the plan, sir?" he asked Vanitas.

"I had planned on possibly allying with Kishi, but I doubt that's going to happen. We're going to have to play the defensive game."

Seth drummed his fingers on his sleeve.

"Riku will try to send a single spy around," he thought aloud.

"Let him. We'll plant false information."

Van snuck away to change a few instructions. Careful to tell the troops that if anyone claimed to forget the changes to lie to them. Then he tucked the flag up into a tree so someone could sit on it to hide it.

Seth kept checking the sky. It still wasn't quite time to start yet.

\--

Roxas stuck close to Kishi. Snow made things harder and projectiles were near impossible for him to hear coming. He was bundled up and mostly making ammunition for the other knights.

Kishi poked his head over the snow wall that they had built between trees. His team had set up near a grove and created a few trenches at varying distances to fall back on if need be. The forest itself they filled with various forms of cover. He made mental note of the other team's positions while Sain helped Roxas make snowballs.

"Alright, listen up!" Kishi called to his men, "we're going for Vanitas first!"

He crouched down by Roxas.

"Roxas how do you feel about being a human shield?" Kishi asked.

"Ex—Ex _cuse_ me? I must have heard you wrong, Lord Rowe." He was all for taking Vanitas down a peg, though. Goddess knew he needed it.

"I don’t think your older brother would go so far as to have you taken out right away and we need that hesitation to act as a distraction. Sain, grab a couple other guys for a flank." Sain saluted and went to grab a couple people.

"Yeah but moving in snow is difficult for me anyway and Van would absolutely have me pummeled with snowballs."

Kishi had to think about that for a second tapping his chin a bit.

"New plan. I want you and someone else to go ask Riku and Sora for a temporary truce. Sain, I need you to spy on Vanitas. Get in close, stay low, find the flag and then report where it is."

Roxas grabbed a younger squire to help. He seemed super excited to be involved and led the way around a flank to get to Riku's set up.

\--

Riku had been thrilled when Kishi’s letter had shown up and when he told Sora both men mounted up and rode over. Riku had pulled his group back to a natural slope. There was a collapsed watchtower there that he had his team set up in and now they were building walls of snow for additional defense from their high ground. Kent was on Riku’s team too. He was a bit excited for such a different training exercise.

Sora was avidly helping build forts. Strategy wasn't his forté but he was having fun.

Riku ruffled Sora's hair affectionately and then got up on a broken wall to call out to his troops, "We're going for Vanitas first!"

Sora laughed and cheered with the rest of the men.

Riku hopped down and asked, "Sora, how well do you know your brother?”

"Van? I mean, I don't know him as well as Rox, but he's still my brother."

"Well enough to have a plan?" he asked Sora. Riku waved Kent over.

"... probably not, to be honest..."

Sora saw Roxas first and tugged on Riku's sleeve to get his attention.

Riku hopped up to hide behind one of the walls and grabbed a snowball.

"That's close enough Roxas!" he called, "what does Kishi want?"

Roxas, obviously, couldn't see the snowball but he heard the crunch when Riku moved in the snow.

"A truce to take Vanitas out faster.”

That was tempting.

"What do you think Sor?" Riku asked.

"He probably expects that but it also means we don't have to watch two sides."

"Alright, Roxas, tell him we accept. We'll take the West flank."

Roxas nodded and turned back.

Riku waited for Roxas to get a little distance and then said, "Sora, I want you to stay here and guard our flag. I'm going after Kishi's when they move on Vanitas. Kent, I need you to spy on Vanitas. Get in close, stay low, find the flag and then report where it is."

"Yes, sir!" Sora playfully saluted. Kent saluted as well.

Riku pointed to a couple guys and they slowly started stalking Roxas back. Roxas could hear the additional snow crunching but figured it was best to let them think they were being sneaky. Riku and his crew stopped outside the Kishi camp when Roxas went in.

\--

Xion finished putting Aster's tack on.

"Mercedes, you know fire magic right? Would you be comfortable flying with me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Same thing the Pegasus Knights are doing with the coals. Fire and snow makes a lot of steam, basically making a smokescreen."

"Are we not caring about the rules then?" Mercedes asked, "the boys aren't using horses."

"It's a training exercise. Sometimes enemies won't care about the rules of engagement."

Mercedes giggled, "I completely agree." Xion helped Mercedes up onto Aster and joined the Pegasus Knights waiting just behind the wall.

\--

It was five minutes to noon and the girl took off running from the gate, waving her little flag.

"Uh, Kishi," Sain said as he pointed to the little girl. Kishi tilted his head and walked towards her.

"Hey, you can't be up here."

"I have a letter from Lady Rowe." She held out the paper.

"Oh Xion woke up," he said cheerfully and took the letter.

 _"Dear Husband: You fucked up. ~Xion_ ❤️ "

Kishi tilted his head. "Um, what?" The little girl was already heading back so he couldn't question her.

Sain peeked over his shoulder to read the letter.

"You know, they grow herbs to help with that stuff," the knight offered.

"What stuff?"

"Not satisfying your-" Kishi punched him before he could finish the sentence, "Whatever she's upset about, I'll make it up to her later... Roxas! What did they say?"

"They accepted but three of them also followed us back."

Kishi tsked.

"We can't take down Van with only half our guys... If Riku stays on the flank we might be able to do it but that leaves us vulnerable..."

"I'm not a strategist, sir."

"Roxas I want you to stay behind and listen for Riku. Can you whistle?" Kishi asked.

"Yes, I can."

"Whistle when you hear them enter our zone. Sain, get like ten guys and hide them around the flag."

"Understood, Lord Rowe." Roxas sat next to the flag.

"Sain, build a wall around him, I don't want Riku to know he's here. Move fast! It's starting!"

\--

Seth looked up at the sky.

"It's time," he told Van.

Vanitas retreated to be near the flag.

"Attack!" Kishi yelled. He and a sizeable part of their team started moving towards Vanitas.

In the distance, he could see some of Riku's team doing the same which was good. Kishi's people and Van's were clashing, snowballs flying everywhere, people taking them to the face. Some were tackling others.

It was chaos already so Kishi was extra confused when the Pegasi showed up out of nowhere and started kicking up snow in addition to dropping... something(italics) that was making the snow mist up.

Seth was launching snowballs at Sain who was surprisingly dodgy. Kishi was next to him in a hole, quickly creating a barrier and watching the pegasi with a sudden horrified realization of what Xion's letter meant.

\--

Once things had gotten underway, Kent had snuck along a ravine by himself, getting behind Vanitas’ stronghold. Kent saw the pegasi coming in and decided it was his chance. He climbed in the back of Van's fort and started working his way into the ruins looking for Vanitas.

When Kent found him and got up close, he threw a snowball at Van. Vanitas took the hit and spun using a sling to launch a snowball back. Kent dodged it and launched another one, pushing up towards the flag.

Their struggle was interrupted when Xion and Aster zoomed in from the other side to snatch up Van's flag. Aster shrugged off the snowballs thrown their way and Xion circled around to leave with her prize.

"Get back here Xion!" Vanitas jumped down and chased after her, promptly falling into his own pitfall. Another round of coals fell.

Kent cussed when the flag got away and turned to run back to his own home base. Sain saw him and pursued, but both of them (and half a dozen men) went down under snowballs from the walls.

Xion and the Pegaus Knight who'd confronted Sora took the flags they had to the Southern gate and flew them below their own makeshift flag before returning to the field. She scanned the field for Kishi.

Once Vanitas got out of his hole he ran after Xion.

\--

Roxas punched a few holes in the snow wall so the sound wasn't muffled as things got crazy away from their base. Riku was still waiting. The elder brother wanted to be sure no guards were left behind. Roxas kept watching and listening.

After a few minutes, Riku crept up, letting Kishi's army get super distracted by the chaos. When Roxas heard the snow crunch, he let out a loud, piercing whistle.

Riku wasn't expecting that. He rushed forward to grab the flag as ten guys jumped up and started throwing snowballs. The two guys with him took most of the hits while Riku grabbed the banner and started running back towards his base.

\--

Sora tossed a snowball from hand to hand as he hummed a little to himself…and then a snowball the size of a large horse shook the tower. The catapults had started firing.

" _Riku_ _help!"_ Sora called. He was trying to keep a couple of Pegasi away from the flag. He wasn’t doing a good enough job and a Pegasus flew off with Riku's flag.

A catapult snowball smashed in between Riku and the tower as he tried to cross the field. Riku slid in the snow a bit, trying to find a better way around. He ran out into no man's land and slid into a trench to hide from the Pegasi.

Kishi spotted Riku and changed his direction, racing after his brother. He slid into the trench nearly on top of Riku.

"I'll take that back," he said coolly.

"Gonna have to pry it from my cold hands," Riku responded. They stood off for a second and then Kishi dove after Riku, grappling with him for the flag. The trench was protected from the fliers, but the snow was drifting and swirling from the wingbeats and the attacks, so visibility was low.

Kishi managed to get a hold on the flag but Riku tripped him and they both went rolling through the trench. He shoveled snow down Riku's shirt, and the older brother yelped and wiggled to try and get it out, scrambling to get out of the trench but Kishi pulled him back in.

One of the other Pegasus Knights saw Riku pop out of the trench and dove after them, dismounting to try and engage, but Riku let himself get pulled back into the trench just as a massive snow boulder slammed into the ground where he had been. He and Kishi kept scrambling.

The knight waited until the flag was in sight to try and grab it but Kishi kicked a ton of snow into the knight's face, his own hands still clinging to the banner.

Another knight soon joined the first as Riku managed to get free with the flag, running down the trench while Kishi shoved snow into the girls' faces to make them back off.

" _Riku!_ " Sora barreled into him. He had left the tower after their flag was stolen. "They got our flag!"

Riku grimaced.

"What about Van's?" He didn't wait for a response before shuffling Sora along. Kishi was running after them again.

Vanitas finally cleared the woods ahead of them and slung a snowball at Riku. It was unexpected and Riku took it the face. One of the Pegasus Knights dropped her entire bucket of snow on Riku while Xion tried to run down Kishi. She had finally spotted him and was catching up.

Sora tried to brush the snow off Riku but Kishi was tunnel vision focused on Riku. He saw Vanitas up ahead as well but got to his brother first, tackling him into the snow and flipping Vanitas off as he did. Riku tried to roll, keeping the flag held close to his chest, but he was waist deep in snow now.

Xion jumped off Aster and joined the tussle about the same time Vanitas did, leaving an alarmed Sora standing by.

Riku skipped the snow and punched Vanitas at the same time that Kishi shoved snow down Riku’s pants. Vanitas growled and punched back. Xion took the opportunity to grab the flag and pull.

Startled by the consistent assault, Riku let go of the flag and Xion tossed it into the air. Another knight grabbed it and returned to the top of the gate, flying it with the other three.

Kishi was a second too late. He tackled Xion just as she threw it.

"No!" Kishi yelled at the Knight as they flew away. He smacked the snow and got off her to run after the Knight a few steps before accepting that he lost.

"Damn it!" he snarled. Riku was still punching Van while Sora was trying to pull Vanitas off Riku but Xion got up and brushed the snow off. She was laughing.

Kishi whirled on Xion, choosing to ignore the still squabbling men. She crossed her arms and stared at Kishi and he felt all his manly energy drain away.

"Heeeey, Starlight. I love you."

"Y'know, if it was _just_ me you'd failed to invite, I'd probably just be disappointed."

He pouted a little to try and drum up some sympathy, but he was definitely sweating bullets.

"Why in the Goddess' name did you not invite _any_ of the women in your service?" she asked.

"Uh..." Kishi said dumbly.

"And _why_ did I have to find out about it from _Mercedes_?"

Kishi scratched the back of his head. He knew he was in trouble and nothing he said would get him out of the hot water. She turned and walked back to Aster. Kishi followed her.

"S-Starlight, it's not like I tried to exclude the women I just forgot!" He made a little surprised yip noise when she turned and went after him again.

" _And_ you didn't tell me ahead of time. I tried to find you for half an hour before Mercedes told me you were gone."

"I didn't think you'd want to participate cause it's cold!" he tried for some kind of a defense.

"You didn't say _anything_." He eeped again and stayed quiet this time rubbing his arm while Xion mounted up.

"You should probably figure out how to apologize on your way back!" She took off.

"Your win doesn't actually count because you cheated!" he yelled after her.

Behind him, Sora finally got Vanitas off but Riku kicked Van between the legs in the process. Vanitas dropped.

" _Riku!_ "

Riku flinched a little and looked away like the sky was suddenly very interesting as Vanitas scooped some snow on the family jewels.

"You don't _do_ that to people! There's a reason we're taught no hits below the belt!" Sora scolded. Riku pouted a little bit and Sora gave Riku a disapproving frown. Undeterred, Riku tried to give Sora a hug but the younger man batted his arms away, leaving Riku looking like a kicked puppy.

"Don't give me that look..." Sora was not doing as well as Xion had at staying mad especially when Riku made a little whimpering sound.

"C'mon, that's not fair, Riku..."

Riku pouted and held his arms out and Sora gave in and hugged him.

"What you did was still bad!" he reiterated. Riku hugged him tight but still flipped Vanitas off behind Sora's back.

"Sora the Nutcracker is gloating," Vanitas spat. Riku glared at him, eyes narrowing a little at the nickname.

"C'mon, Riku, you don't need to be mean just because he is..."

"I'm not being mean, Sor..." Riku hugged him a little tighter. Kishi stomped up to them with an annoyed grumble.

"Come on, we've got to dig everyone up," he ordered. Sora pulled away before running off to help, Kishi wasn’t far behind.

"Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same given the chance," Riku said to Vanitas.

"Absolutely _not._ " Van smirked. "Unlike you Rowes, the Bakers were raised with _decency_ in mind."

"You want to run that by me again you weasel?"

"You're fucking rude, Nutcracker."

Riku punched him across the jaw, not even caring that by doing so he was kind of proving Vanitas' point.

The grin didn't disappear.

"That's what I thought."

"Damn it, stop smiling at me you asshole," Riku growled, kicked snow in Van's face, and started to stomp off to help find people.

"How base, no wonder you had to run away from your title." Van brushed off the snow.

Riku stopped in his tracks but Vanitas left it at that and walked away.

\--

Kishi went back for Roxas first. The kid was still sitting in the snow blind.

"Hey Rox, you ok?" he asked.

"Jus-Just cold, Lord R-Rowe."

"You put up a brave fight," Kishi assured him, "go with the others back to the city."

"All I did was whistle..."

"Don't worry, we'll have you in the fight soon enough."

"Hopefully riding if there's snow." Roxas stood, bowed and left.

\--

Sora came bouncing up to Riku when all their side was dug out. "You okay? You look upset..."

Riku just growled a little bit. Like the rest of the army, he was cold, wet, and probably a little frostbitten. He took Sora's hand and headed up to the city.

Kishi and the men didn't all make it back until evening, which during winter meant it was dark. The women in town all hooted and hollered to greet them and the men had to reluctantly admire their work.

During the fight, the women of the city had all been behind the gate surrounding the flags, either gathering snow or loading buckets and catapults for the knights.

The overall mood was jovial, and the city seemed to have enjoyed itself. The women had also managed to clear most of the snow from the city streets so within the walls looked great. Kishi was notably impressed and humbled by the realization that his wife, when motivated, was arguably the better leader.

He, Riku, Roxas, and Sora made it back to the castle around the same time. Seth had meanwhile arrived much sooner and was keeping Mercedes and Xion company while sharing some his private tea he had collected abroad in his youth.

Xion was enjoying the tea more for its warmth than flavor. It was a spicier tea, which while not bad, she preferred sweeter blends.

The door to the parlor was kicked open and a soggy motley of men dragged themselves in and collapsed by the fire.

"Tea's available." Xion had extra cups and some more common teas out.

"Did you make it?" Kishi asked from the bottom of the pile, making sure the tea was drinkable.

"...no, Seth helped." Sora kicked himself up and poured a cup while Kishi shoved Roxas and Riku off him. He picked himself up to start shrugging out of his wet clothes. Roxas grunted a bit before crawling in front of the fire again. Riku was a bit frost bitten from having snow shoved down his pants. He sat next to Roxas to pull his boots off. Vanitas hadn't returned which was probably for the best.

Xion sighed and poured herself more tea. Roxas wasn't taking anything off, just bathing in the heat from the fire.

"Ladies I take my leave," Seth said. He got up and kissed both Xion's and Mercedes' hands in turn with a slight, respectful bow, then headed to the door.

"Roxas, I would remind you to still feed your horse tonight," he added as he left.

"Of course, Sir." Roxas replied. Xion pulled the fur off her shoulders and tossed it to the boys. Riku caught it and put it over Roxas' shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, thanks." Roxas and Sora did not have the survival knowledge of taking off wet clothes.

"We probably should all change," Riku observed, "Ki, do you have any extra clothes?"

"In the guest bedrooms, yeah."

Roxas handed the fur back to Xion and went looking for dry clothes. Sora and Riku followed, not far behind. Kishi stayed put while the other boys trickled out.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked Xion.

"I'm just waiting to hear an apology."

"Only if you apologize too."

"I'm sorry I ruined your exercise."

He huffed not expecting her to offer one up so quickly.

"M' sorry I didn't invite the women soldiers," he mumbled under his breath.

"You're forgiven."

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" Mercedes asked Kishi before sipping her tea.

Kishi snorted and went over to Xion.

"You're right, I'm glad we made up." He pulled Xion up and squeezed her in a tight bear hug, soaking her clothes too with the melted snow from his own clothing. She just about jumped out of her skin.

"Cold cold coldcoldcold—"

He grinned in his own mini victory and held her tight.

"I just love you sooo much."

"I mean me too but _please_ —"

"I would've won if you hadn't cheated... just for the record." He let her go and quickly left to change clothes.

"Oh, I think I would've won even if I'd played by the rules, but we can't expect our enemies to." She said to the empty room. Mercedes just kept sipping her tea politely smiling as Xion went after her husband.

Kishi got a fire started in their bedroom before he started stripping. He had some frostbite on his fingers and toes.

Xion knocked before coming in and he peeked around the wardrobe door to confirm it was her before continuing to strip.

"Oh please, I'm the only one who wouldn't wait for permission before barging in." She shut the door behind her before doing the same.

"I'm sure enemies wouldn't even bother to knock," he half mocked, using her argument from earlier.

"...yeah." She let her shirt fall to the ground.

"Aside from a crippling defeat, I think the army had fun today. It wasn't really effective as a training exercise though." He was relieved to find his underwear was mostly dry but the rest of his clothing he had to hang out by the fire.

"I had fun too and apparently, I need to take Aster out more often, she bowled me over when I showed up."

"You do, she drives the horses mad when she's bored."

"She really shouldn't be kept with the horses... Also, in about three weeks she'll be gone for a week."

"...why?" Kishi asked, confused.

"Because she's seven. Which means she's an adult now and in about three weeks she's going to try and fertilize some eggs and I'd rather not have every male in a hundred miles trying to break into the stables. I'm so glad humans don't have to deal with breeding seasons."

Kishi grimaced at the thought.

"Do you have a place in mind for her?" he asked.

"I was just going to let her out..."

"We could just breed her or have someone else do it. That's should calm her down and then we'd have chicks for Knights to train on here."

"Are you looking into having more Wyvern Riders?" Xion asked.

"Not really but it couldn't hurt."

"More flying troops are troops we don't have to open the gate for..."

"You say that like we don't leave them open most of the time." He pulled on some warm pants. "Do you want Aster babies or not?"

"...yeah. When we have kids, if one of them turns out to have their head in the clouds I want to give them that chance."

"Then I'll reach out to some people and find her a temporary boyfriend," Kishi promised.

"Thanks, love." She came around to hug him, still shirtless. He kissed her softly for a moment.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Yes so hug me." She nuzzled into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Then put a shirt on silly and get in bed."

"But this is the _best_ way to warm up and the fastest to get you flustered." He blushed enough for even his chest to turn a rosy pink.

"Xion, I'm too tired to mess around tonight," he grumbled, "I had a long day."

"... alright. Can we cuddle though?"

"Of course," he promised.

"Then I'll be happy." She let him go to finish changing into night clothes.

"Do you mind if I have dinner brought here?"

"Not at all." She was already climbing under the furs on their bed. He poked his head out the door to flag down one of the castle staff while she waited on the bed. After he was sure food would be sent up, he crawled in beside her so she could reach out to lay a hand on his chest.

"Next week will be one month," he said a little more seriously.

She took a deep breath.

"It will be."

"Do you think he's ready?" Kishi asked.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"...do you remember when we cleared those bandits out of the Red Canyon? When we first started school?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I remember looking around on the way back, at everyone's faces, and the realization that it was the first time they'd seen someone die. That's what Roxas will be going in to. You can't prepare for that."

"Roxas can't see it," Kishi said, "and he won't be killing, he'll be healing."

" _Experience_ , then. Mercedes never attacked anyone in that fight."

"Every knight has to experience it at some point."

"I know, but you asked if he was ready… and nothing in the world makes you ready for that."

"Do you think I should bring him?"

"Yes. He's ready to fight."

"I should have led with that question," he mumbled.

"Maybe." She rolled a little closer. He was more tired than he was hungry and fell asleep cuddled up against her. Xion tucked the blankets around him before cuddling up for the night.


	4. Guardian Moon 1188 - Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the end of the month.

It had been a rather early morning. Xion had gotten up at the crack of dawn to take Aster out and make sure she was ready to fight. Then she had spent an hour practicing with her axe and lance, polished them, and checked Roxas' armor and lance as well. Basically, just trying to keep herself distracted from where they were about to go.

If Hanneman was right and there _were_ kids there, they'd need a wagon for them to ride back in, right? She had one drawn up.

Kishi had grown accustomed to sleeping in but he was up around the same time as Xion getting things squared away with the battalion guild master and his steward. The team they were bringing had been assembled ahead of time and everyone was to meet by the gate once geared up.

Xion always flew well above the group, functioning as lookout instead of needing scouts. As they moved south, the snow layer thinned from blanketing everything to just patches. The air was warmer here and Xion and Roxas both felt... _better_. The facility wasn't far into old Arundel county. Like before, they could hear the roars of Demonic Beasts before they could see them.

Kishi was keeping a close on Roxas but ultimately, Seth oversaw the squire. They were travelling by horseback, so they didn't have to keep a slow pace. Xion landed ahead of them when she spotted the facility.

"Looks like only two beasts," she reported.

"We didn't expect this facility to be particularly big so that makes sense," her husband responded.

Xion nodded. Roxas shifted a little uneasily in his saddle. Then made an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

"Vanitas will be pissed you killed monsters with me first," he half joked.

"Good," Kishi said with some pride in his voice.

"Roxas, as this is your first fight, you and I will hang back for support," Seth reassured him.

Roxas nodded his response.

"I only saw one gate. On the west side." Xion took off again but stayed low.

Kishi fussed with his bow some as they started moving, following her lead. He was wearing Bow Knight armor and playing that role. Even though Kishi had more experience as a Great Knight he didn't like putting the armor back on. He hadn't told Xion, but ever since Shamballa, wearing the heavy armor gave him horrible anxiety attacks. It was embarrassing, but real, so he stuck with being Bow Knight for now. "Kent, Sain, I want you to follow Xion's lead. I will be covering you with my battalion. Seth, Roxas, bring up the rear." They all nodded in confirmation and Kent and Sain took off after Xion and she flew a little slower so they could keep up. Roxas' horse fell back with Seth's.

Kent and Sain were both very accomplished Cavaliers. Kishi had been talking about sending them to Garreg Mach to be officially recognized as paladins but they were content for now. They were able to keep up with her as the crew rounded a bend and nearly crashed into the first demonic beast. The horses reared in alarm but an arrow from Kishi bought them some time as the beast roared and backed up, an arrow in its nose.

"Nice shot!" Xion called back before going in with her axe.

Roxas gripped the saddle horn a little tighter at the roar. Seth had to resist comforting him. There was a time and place and Roxas had to find his own inner strength.

Kent and Sain raced to opposite sides of the beast, slashing at its legs. It went down quickly when it fell right into Xion's axe.

Xion looked around for the other beast, though it appeared to likely be on the other side of the facility. No injuries so far but the blood from the beast was tangy in the nose. Atlas tossed his head and got excited, racing ahead and dragging Kishi along. Xion and Aster landed next to the building. There weren't any mages outside this time.

"...is someone hurt?" Roxas asked.

"Not yet," Seth assured him. They moved up, pushing their horses past the dead monster.

Atlas was charging the next monster in an excited horse fashion while Kishi struggled to get a few shots off. He had to swap to a lance when they got close.

Kent pushed in with his sword too, backing Kishi up with Xion, who flew over the building and sent her battalion to assist. The battalion did the trick and the second monster fell with minimal fuss.

Satisfied, Xion landed again.

"We need to get inside," she said.

"Where's Ashe when you need him?" Kishi mumbled to himself. He dismounted and went to the door, slamming his shoulder into it a few times.

"Learning to manage his own territory, probably." Xion dismounted. "I can probably chop it a bit and make breaking in easier."

"We could point Atlas at it," Kishi thought aloud, "yeah give it a couple good hits."

Roxas shifted again.

"Do I need to get down?" he asked.

"Not yet," Seth said, "Kent, Sain, secure our perimeter."

Xion swung a few times with her steel axe. She hadn't brought anything better, but the heavy wooden door did budge some. Kishi mounted up and backed Atlas up some so the horse was facing away from the door.

"Look out for a second, Xion." He squeezed the horse's loins to piss Atlas off and the horse bucked, kicking at the door in irritation and kicking it down when Xion got out of the way and motioned for Aster to _stay_. Roxas jumped a bit at the sound of the door busting in.

"Good boy," Kishi praised, patting Atlas' neck before getting down, "Who's going in?"

Xion didn't even say anything, just ducked through the broken door.

Seth dismounted, saying "Roxas, we will go too."

"How's the ground?" the blind squire asked.

"Flat, clear, no obstructions. There's a short step up into the door."

Roxas took a moment getting down, then retrieved his lance (which conveniently doubled as a cane).

Inside of the building was dimly lit. Xion moved down the corridor slowly until a Fire spell hit her from an adjacent hall. Seth's focus changed to the direction of the attack but he didn't move in right away, doing so would leave Roxas unguarded. He grabbed Xion and pulled her back behind a wall.

"Thanks." Xion rolled her arm a little. Roxas could smell burning but he wasn't sure where.

"Do you need healing?" Seth asked her.

"It's not urgent."

"Roxas," Seth called.

He stepped around Seth carefully and cast Heal on Xion. Seth supervised minimally, eyes searching for the source of the attack.

Xion disliked fighting on foot but Aster wouldn't fit in the building.

"Where's Kishi?" she asked.

"Outside," Seth said simply before creeping forward, sword drawn.

She put a hand on his shoulder, reminding him, "Ranged attacks will be a better defense against mages."

"I am aware, Lady," he said politely. Seth tilted his sword, using the reflective surface like a mirror to peek around the corner. Two mages stood at the end of the hall.

"Two of them," Seth reported, "Roxas, are you ready to give offensive magic a shot?"

"The only spell I know is heal, sir."

Seth deadpanned. He'd have to talk to Mercedes about that.

"Alright, hang back. Xion, it's likely we can take them if we mount a rapid offense."

Xion nodded and switched down to an iron axe. He double checked their locations in his sword and then rounded the corner, rushing the mages. She stayed on his heels.

A Fire and Thunder spell came their way. Seth and Xion were both strong enough to tank the basic magic. The veteran knight rushed forward and slashed one of the mages. When there was room, Xion ducked around him for the other mage and they went down quickly.

Seth checked them to be sure they were dead, then moved their bodies out of the way.

"Roxas, we're moving up," he called.

Roxas followed, tapping the ground ahead with the base of his lance until he reached the bodies. He stilled for a moment before stepping around them.

Seth kept using his sword to check around corners as they moved in. The facility wasn't too big and there weren't many guards. It was likely an abandoned facility or in the process of being abandoned.

At one point, Roxas stopped.

"Something's rotting ahead," he reported.

Roxas' senses of smell and hearing were really incredible, unrivaled even as his body compensated for a lack of sight. Seth was inclined to trust him and moved up, checking doors more warily.

It wasn't long before a door opened on a room with Blizzard ice coating the walls. It wasn't quite cold enough to freeze, and in the winter didn't make much of a difference here. The floor was covered in children's bodies. The smell was much worse.

Xion backed up a few steps after opening the door.

 _Maybe, if we'd been here earlier..._ She felt sick and her eyes were wet.

Seth immediately covered his nose. The bodies were in various states of decay and at varying levels of damage done. Some of them held out longer than the others.

"Roxas, head back outside," he ordered, "send the others in here."

Roxas didn't want to ask about the source of the smell. He made his way back out. Whatever it was...at least there were no _flies._

"Lord Rowe? Seth asked for you and your retainers."

"Did he say why?" Kishi asked, but he was already motioning to Kent and Sain to head inside.

"... I didn't ask what it was. Xi—Lady Rowe found something that had been dead for a while."

Kishi paled and started inside. He hesitated a bit at the door but then headed in after his retainers. Kent looked mortified and Sain was nauseous.

"We need to do our best to separate the bodies and identify them," Seth offered. Kishi nodded his agreement although he looked extremely uncomfortable with the idea.

Xion had disappeared into a nearby room. She was going through records in an open door farther down the hall.

Kishi was already taking off some of his armor but he was careful to leave his gloves on.

"Sain, run to the nearest village to conscript some help." The knight left promptly as Roxas made his way back in.

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"Roxas, go back outside," Kishi ordered.

"...yes, sir." And back out he went.

Kishi covered his mouth and nose with a piece of fabric.

"He can handle it, sir," Seth said, a little disappointed in Kishi.

"This is his first time in the field. I'm not going to let him help us handle the remains of children who were murdered."

It took the rest of the day but Sain was able to find a few volunteers who came to help. The bodies were carefully arranged on sheets of fabric and carried outside where they were covered up. There were fourteen bodies that they were able to gather and respectfully put aside.

Xion waited until all the bodies were covered to bring a few sheets of paper out.

"I found their names," she told them softly.

Kishi, Seth, and Kent were filthy. Their hands and laps were covered in varying degrees of gore, it made them even less excited to be there.

"Xion, can you handle matching names to bodies?" he asked her solemnly.

"I—" She couldn't meet his eyes. "I can't look at them..."

He nodded and held his hand out for the papers.

"Okay, that's ok," Kishi reassured her. She handed them over before going back inside.

Kishi was feeling very sick. He was uncomfortable and miserable, but he knew his beloved wife was reliving moments now. He was doing this for her, so he could carry on.

"Seth, take Roxas and my wife home," Kishi ordered, "Sain, Kent, you and the other volunteers procure some shovels and help me get these kids into the wagon we brought. I don't want to bury them here."

Seth nodded politely. He led Roxas' horse over to him and then went inside to get Xion. Roxas secured his lance before mounting.

Xion was in the records room. She had two piles of papers, one rather small but neat and the other messy but much larger.

"Lady? It's time to go," Seth told her as he entered the room. He was taking his dirty gauntlets off, tucking them away to be cleaned later. "We will need to travel quickly to get back to the city before dark."

She wiped her eyes before taking the smaller pile and standing.

"...yeah. We can send someone else to comb through the rest of this."

He politely held the door open for her, taking note of the papers, and reminding himself to tell Kishi about them. Kishi would've been hard pressed to worry about the paperwork right now. He was busy with the dirtier job, but he still understood when Seth told him and Kishi promised to take care of it.

Xion carefully got up on Aster. Seth mounted up, making sure Roxas was near before kicking his horse into a lope. They needed to make decent time to get back and they had the battalions with them as well. She was silent on the way back and went straight to the bedroom.

Roxas didn't make much conversation either. These people weren't _good_ people, but they were still _people_ and that had to mean something... didn't it? He didn't kill anyone. At least he could hold on to that.

Kishi barely noticed when they left. He had Kent and Sain head back with the research taken from the facility for Xion, but the lord himself stayed with the villagers. They helped him get the bodies into a horse drawn cart and he and Atlas accompanied it to a lovely clearing in the woods near the village. He personally helped dig the graves and buried each child, youngest to oldest so the graves could be marked properly at a later date.

The volunteers were solemn. They hadn't been excited to be called upon at first but seeing their new lord getting his hands dirty to see their little souls put to rest was changing their opinions. Their prior lord would never have done something like this.

Covered in mud, remains, and bearing an aura of grief, Kishi finally mounted Atlas to head home. He didn't make it back until mid-morning and by then he was in a daze and stayed at the stables to personally care for Atlas. It wasn't until Seth put a hand on his shoulder that he was able to direct himself back home and drag himself inside.


	5. Braids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a couple short ones! These chapters are still one week apart!

Xion had just finished dying her roots again. Her hair was still mostly wet, and she had a towel around her shoulders. She was sitting in their bedroom, staring off into space.

Kishi wasn't in much better shape. It had been a week already but they were still struggling to cope with what they had seen. He was trying to be strong for Xion but that meant hiding a lot of his own pain. He had barely been able to eat, couldn't sleep, and felt terrible. It was all he could do to not slip into old habits, and he found himself taking over a lot of menial chores to keep his hands busy.

He finished cleaning out the old charcoal and ash in their fireplace, then, he got another big fire going to warm the room. Kishi looked over at Xion. She had taken things so much harder than he had. He went and stood behind her, gently massaging her shoulders.

She jumped a moment before looking at him and relaxing, albeit not much.

"...hey."

He didn't say anything in response, just kept rubbing her shoulders, her back, and her arms as she hugged herself a bit. Things were better when he was around but that didn't mean they were good.

Kishi worked the knots in her back and then gently massaged her scalp, playing with her hair absent-mindedly. She sniffled a bit, settling down slowly.

He put an arm around her waist and gently pulled her up to carry her to the bed. It was easier to play with her hair that way. He put his legs on either side of her and gently played with her hair when she rested her hands on his knees.

It was hard not to let his mind wander while he worked. Eventually, he found himself braiding her hair in a series of tiny loose braids. When he ran out of hair to braid he gently undid the braids by running his fingers through her hair.

She closed her eyes and traced little patterns over his thighs.

"Do you want me to have lunch sent up here to you?" he asked her.

"...I shouldn't stay in here." She leaned into his hand when he pulled out a braid by her ear. He gently cradled her head with one hand and rubbed her arm with the other.

"Its ok, Xion. If you're not ready, then it's ok."

"I'm—I'm not sure I'm ready for other people, but I should at least go check on Aster."

"I can take care of her until you're ready," he said softly, "the stable staff have been doing a good job in the meantime."

"I...I don't like feeling helpless, and staying in here...what can I do?" She turned around in his lap.

"Recover, feel better, that's helpful," he told her softly.

"... can you braid my hair again, then?"

"Yeah, once more and then I need to go do chores," he whispered.

"... alright. Thank you, Kishi."

He turned her around and started braiding her hair again. His arms were itching again so it was nice to have something else to focus on. Kishi was a little shaky but he focused on keeping his hands still so he wouldn't pull her hair.

She paid more attention to his fingers this time, pulling on her hair, brushing against her scalp, just... being close and present and not underground. When he'd worked around her head again, she twisted to hug him.

He paused a moment while he processed what happened but then he put his arms around her, hugging her gently.

"It's ok to be upset," Kishi reassured her, his voice was numb.

She sniffled a little bit and told him, "You can be, too."

"I'll take my turn when you're feeling better," he said gently, "what happened was personal for you, you have more right to be upset."

Her hands balled up in the back of his shirt and she shook a moment before a wet spot grew on his shoulder. He held her tightly and alternated between rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair.

"We— _they_ were ju-just kids—" she said around shuddering breaths. He was doing his best to not cry as well. Xion needed him to be strong right now.

"I know... We did our best, Xion."

"How many more are just—never going to b-be found?"

He didn't have an answer. It wasn't smart to make promises he wasn't sure if he could keep.

She clung to him and wept for nearly half an hour. Kishi held her the entire time, rubbing her back until she tired herself out.

"...I ruined your shirt..."

"It'll wash out," he assured her.

Xion pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"You're too good to me," she whispered to him.

"No such thing as too good. I love you."

"And I'm so lucky you do."

"You need to eat," he whispered, "let me go talk to the housekeeper."

She sniffed again and got up.

"Not a lot. 'M not feeling great."

He got up and started for the door, saying, "I'll have them send up some tea too."

"...thank you, love."

He nodded at her politely and then left. Fifteen minutes later, one of the maids brought a tray up with half a sandwich, a little cup of soup, and tea. Xion finished the tea and soup but something in the sandwich didn't taste right so she left it.

The maids cleaned the room around her, trying to keep quiet to give her space while she tried to stay out of the way.

Kishi hadn’t come back. He went to the stables to take care of his horse.


	6. Getting Sick

It was late at night—or perhaps very early in the morning—when Xion tried to pull away from Kishi's hold. A moment later, she'd pulled the chamber pot out from under the bed and started throwing up.

"Xion? Starlight, are you alright?"

She'd been nauseous for about a week and been eating smaller meals for it.

"Damn Fearghus winter finally got me sick," she whined as she crawled back into bed, "or maybe I just ate something bad... and I'll feel better in the morning."

He put his arms around her, holding her tighter out of concern.

"Is there something I can get you?"

"I dunno if food is the answer here." And his arms were very comfortable, so she didn't want him getting up.

"Haven't been feeling great for a few days, now," she continued.

"It doesn't have to be food," he mumbled.

"...what would I need? What do you usually do when you get sick?"

"I drink tea and sleep a lot."

"...then just keep holding me and I'll have some tea when we get up."

He took a deep breath. Kishi had already been awake for a while. It wouldn't be a hassle to get up now.

"Alright."

She was asleep not long after but as soon as the morning sun crept in, she was out of his arms and throwing up again. He sighed and got up then. After she had fallen asleep the first time, Kishi had gone to get a teapot and leaves. He left them on their little table and officially got up now to get the kettle set on the fire.

"'m sorry..."

"It's ok, Xion. You can't help being sick." He stoked the fire some, exhausted and distant.

She moved to sit by the fireplace. Not in the chair, but on her knees in front of it.

"You don't look so good either."

"I'm fine," he said, a little short but not snappy, like he ran out of breath mid-sentence. The water still needed to heat up.

"I'm going to run to the kitchen to get some bread, it will help settle your stomach if you nibble on it, ok?"

"... alright. Thank you."

He leaned over to kiss her forehead and then got up, leaving the room. Xion watched him go before lying in front of the fire. Not to sleep, just rest.

He came back a little bit later with a couple light rolls. Kishi paused when he saw her and then brought the blankets from the bed to cover her up. With the water at a satisfying temperature, he took the kettle from the fire, added it to the teapot, and got the leaves in there to steep.

Xion sat up and asked, "What kind of tea is it?"

"Chamomile and ginger," he told her, "if you need honey to sweeten it some, I have that too."

She pulled the blanket around her and moved to a chair by the table.

"Yes on the honey."

He added some to the bottom of the cup before pouring the tea over it. She could stir it herself. Kishi didn't want to do everything for her.

She swirled the tea a bit before sipping at it. It was still hot, which felt better on her throat than her tongue.

"I need to go help with the horses," he told her gently, "I'll send Kent up to check on you later, ok?"

She nodded and said, "I'll ask for a book or something."

"Try to sleep." He kissed her forehead once more and then got dressed to leave. Once he was dressed, she got up to give him one last hug.

"Love you."

He hugged her back and quietly said, "Love you too."

She let him go at that. Eventually, she finished her tea and rolls and moved back to the bed.


	7. Welcome Visitors

Xion's stomach issues hadn't gotten any better over the past week, though she didn't have any other symptoms of illness and it was worst at night and in the early morning.

In fact, none of the sicknesses in the castle had improved. Kishi was still heartsick. It was making him more withdrawn. He stayed with Xion while she was sick but he didn't talk much and only half paid attention when people brought him mail or reports so he was somewhat startled when he was told that they had visitors: Margrave Gautier and the daughter of Count Galatea. Kishi hadn't seen Sylvain and Ingrid since just after he and Xion had returned home from their honeymoon. He wasn't in the mood to entertain but he started getting dressed anyway.

Xion overheard the servant but didn't get out of bed.

"... Sylvain and Ingrid...? Do I need to greet them?" she asked.

"You can stay here, Starlight, I've got it."

"Maybe I'll come down later, if they're still here..." She crawled to the edge of the bed to hurl the breakfast she hadn't eaten. He worriedly sat next to her.

"I can send them away..."

"What? No, they're friends... I'm just usually feeling better in the afternoon."

Kishi patted her back encouragingly and then went downstairs to talk to them.

Sylvain and Ingrid had started dating a few months back and now, whenever Sylvain traveled, Ingrid typically went along.

This visit was about business. Concerned about attacks from foreign powers in their weakened state, Dimitri was hesitant to completely disband the military. Having a standing army for Fodlan to back up any of the Margraves actively defending the borders was wise. Kishi had been writing letters to the King in discussion of that pursuit. They determined that militias per state were the correct route, with a large state able to sustain a larger military keeping one such force maintained. Arianrhod, was one such place.

The walled city was the best equipped for large forces. Even with full barracks the fortress had plenty of surrounding open land for drills or encampments. It was agreed that battalions looking for contracts with the King would check in and participate in drills at Arianrhod once every two years and any militias in service of Fodlan would participate in training drills with other militias once a year.

Sylvain and Ingrid were there to discuss scheduling for their respective territories. Kishi greeted them both warmly with a firm handshake and hugs. He invited them both to his study and immediately sent for tea and lunch.

"Where's Xion?" Ingrid asked.

"She hasn't been well," Kishi told them solemnly, "I think the winters here have gotten to her some and she's been sick."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Tea and bedrest. There's not much past that for now." They began talking business.

Xion started feeling better around ten but gave it another hour just in case. She had some trouble with getting her pants on, and instead opted for a loose dress. She stopped in the kitchens to request some tea for their guests before heading to the parlor and knocking on the door.

Ingrid was the one who answered it.

"Oh! Xion! Are you feeling better? Kishi told us you've been sick," she greeted.

"I am, but I usually don't feel as bad in the afternoon and evening and it's been months since we've seen you both."

She stepped away so Xion could enter. Kishi and Sylvain were talking enthusiastically by the fire.

Xion sat on a couch nearby but she didn't say anything. It had been awhile since she'd seen her husband with this much life in his eyes.

Kishi looked over at her and smiled. He still looked tired and worn but some of the sparkle was back.

"I didn't think you'd be up to socializing so soon," he said gently.

"Only with friends, love," she said back quietly.

Ingrid sat next to Xion on the couch to be supportive. Kishi turned back to Sylvain, turning their attention back towards work. Sylvain was talking about how he was leaving a battalion here and was offering a couple of soldiers who had requested more permanent military positions.

Xion just listened and waited for the tea to arrive. She was fine just being around for now.

Kishi rubbed his face some and admitted to needing more regular troops. He admitted to Sylvain and Ingrid that the battle with Those Who Slither in the Dark wasn't over and told them about the facility they raided a few weeks prior. His demeanor changed dramatically as he talked, even with the editing it was clear that he was reliving that long night and all the energy seemed to drain from him. Xion too had started scratching her arm and kept her eyes on the floor when Kishi started talking about the raid.

Both Sylvain and Ingrid seemed genuinely concerned and Sylvain immediately offered to stay and help but Kishi waved him off, citing that Fodlan was potentially on the brink of collapse with the continued restructuring and both of them, as nobles, had important jobs that couldn't be ignored.

Sylvain watched Kishi with a measure of understanding that only came from knowing a best friend for years. It was amazing how far Sylvain had matured. The war and responsibilities after had helped, Ingrid had helped even further.

"Ki, are you cutting again?" the red head asked softly. Kishi shook his head but his interest shifted to the fire.

"Have you been thinking about it?" Sylvain asked a little more gently this time. The silver-haired lord didn't really react, he just looked sad. Sylvain took a deep breath and just nodded softly. He leaned forward, sitting on the edge of his seat so he could reach over and put his hand on Kishi's shoulder.

"We brought two knights with us that were interested in more regular military service. I insist that you keep them on and let them fight with you in our place and the moment you feel like you're not strong enough to continue this fight, you _will_ write to us.”

Kishi took a deep breath and waved him off, comforted by his words.

"Alright, I will," Kishi assured him.

Xion wiped her eyes before she could start crying. She still hated people seeing it and was decently good at bottling things up. Ingrid took one of Xion's hands to offer some comfort anyway and she squeezed it gently.

"Stay for lunch," Kishi ordered, "I'll meet your knights after." They nodded politely and Kishi sent for food. The discussion returned to more light-hearted matters sprinkled with gossip.

"Do you think we're getting a prince, or a princess?" Xion asked the room.

"A prince," Kishi and Sylvain said at once.

"Why's that?"

"Dimitri's family has always had boys," Ingrid told her.

"Ah. So not unlike my mother's family with twins, and when is _your_ wedding going to be?"

Sylvain and Ingrid blushed and got too flustered to talk.

"Just don't take seven years, okay?" Xion teased. They were still too embarrassed to respond but were saved by the arrival of lunch: warm potato soup and pot roasted sandwiches.

Xion passed on the sandwiches but took a bowl of soup. A few bites into the soup, she set the bowl down and excused herself before bolting out of the room.

Kishi watched her leave with concern and then politely excused himself to go check on her. She was sitting in the hallway not far away with a bucket between her knees. It took her a few minutes to throw up.

He crouched down and put a hand on her back, telling her, "Go get back in bed. I can handle the rest of this."

She looked up with a little pout.

"I don't wanna miss them..."

"There will be other times," he assured her. She just frowned.

"Alright. Can you tell them I'm sorry, at least?"

"Or course, I'm sure they understand."

She sat for a moment before moving the pail and getting up. She was still a little shaky, but the dress was good at hiding it.

Kishi helped her help up. She really wasn't looking that good, her face was a little lean from struggling to hold down food.

"...thanks." She lingered for a moment before heading up to the bedroom and Kishi went back to the parlor.


	8. Pegasus Moon 1188 - Discoveries

Xion hadn't gotten any better over the next week. If anything, she'd gotten worse. Her pants no longer fit comfortably either. How she'd _gained_ weight while being sick as a horse she couldn't understand. Then yesterday she missed her period and she wasn't totally sure if the last one had even _counted_ , it didn't even last two days. So she'd asked Kishi to send her a doctor today.

Kishi was worried but knew she was strong so he sent the local doctor rather than looking for a high end, out if territory one.

Even worked in Arianrhod for most of his life. He was proud to say he'd saved more lives than he lost in all his years. He'd recently taken on an apprentice, but Ienzo wasn't ready for house calls yet. He had made calls to the Rowe estate before and helped deliver both Riku and Kishi, and had been an apprentice when the previous Lady Rowe was born.

He made his way up to the bedroom after a brief talk with the staff. Xion was at least dressed and sitting by the fire when she heard a knock at the door and let the doctor in. He settled in to Kishi's chair before questioning her asking what her symptoms were, how long, and a few at the end about her cycle and sex life before a standard checkup. He left about an hour later.

Xion went from the bedroom straight to the kitchen. Now that she knew she wasn't contagious she had some work to do to get ready to tell Kishi.

The man was pacing in the parlor. He had spent most of the week getting to know the two Knights that Sylvain had left them. Both girls were Pegasus Knights and had excellent variation in fighting style and experience but no matter how much time he spent with them he still worried about his wife. The need for a doctor was troubling.

"Lord Rowe?" Sain asked. He had been passing by the parlor when he noticed Kishi.

"Are you ok?"

"Hm? Yeah, just thinking."

"I have that mail for you."

"...mail...right. Yeah, I'll take care of it in my study. " They both headed to the library/study to handle the day to day. Kishi sat at his desk and started opening the mail while Sain made himself comfortable.

Xion got the peach buns done before heading to the parlor. When she couldn't find her husband there, she asked a passing maid and headed to the library.

Kishi finished writing a letter adding their two newest Knights to the payroll and set it aside to give to his treasurer. Xion knocked on the door a moment later but Sain got up to answer it.

"Hey, Xion!" he greeted jovially.

"Hello, Sain."

"You look beautiful today!"

"You sound just like Sylvain when he was younger."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"No."

His happy face turned slightly heartbroken but Kishi came to his rescue pulling the door open more.

"Xion? You should be in bed.” Kishi’s voice was almost scolding.

"I was looking for you."

He held the door open and shuffled Sain out, closing the door behind her so they could have some privacy.

"Is everything alright?"

"Well. I'm not contagious, and... it's not related to the Crest. Which is what I was afraid of."

He breathed a sigh of relief. The thought of her deteriorating so soon after they were married...

"I made you something. It's in the oven," Xion continued.

"Should you really be cooking right now?" He moved her to sit down near the fire.

"Like I said, I'm not contagious." She sat down and took his hand.

"But you're still sick."

She hummed non-committally.

"Xion, not contagious doesn't mean not sick. Come on, I'll get you to bed."

"I can wait here while you go get your surprise. I'll stay seated and resting."

He tilted his head in confusion and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I _really really really_ want you to go look in the oven."

He sighed, still exhausted from lack of sleep, but left the room to go to the kitchen. A cook pointed him to the oven with the peach buns.

Kishi was still confused and tired and didn't know what it meant. Did she want dessert? He pulled them out of the oven and stared at them for a second. When nothing special happened, he put them on a plate and brought them to the library, setting them on the desk.

"Xion, I have a lot of work to do. I'm really not in the mood for sweets."

"... have you ever heard the phrase 'I've got a bun in the oven'?"

He rubbed his eyes.

"I guess?"

"...do you need me to connect the dots?" she offered.

"Yes.”

"Bun in the oven means pregnant. You just found two."

It still took him a second. He was too tired and stressed to process what she was trying to communicate but when it clicked, it _clicked_. He covered his mouth with both hands in a wide-eyed gasp.

" _You're pregnant with twins,_ " he managed to squeak out.

She nodded and said, "And I'm not sick, really. Just have morning sickness."

"You're pregnant," he whispered to himself again like he was having a hard time believing it. Kishi slowly knelt on the floor next to her chair and put a hand on her stomach, only mildly disappointed that he couldn't feel anything moving yet. It was too early for that, but he still tried.

"Yeah, Kishi. We're going to have children." She placed her hands over his.

"Is... that a good thing?" Xion asked him softly.

"Xion, we made a couple babies," he was smiling a little bit now, still just completely focused on that realization. His little brain was struggling to believe it.

"...I know…and they're very picky about what I eat. We probably made them about the time you took me ice skating."

He snorted a little.

"We did cuddle a lot after ice skating. ...W-What do they like to eat?"

"I haven't found it yet but there seems to be a streak of no meat." She pouted at that and his face paled a little.

"Our kids can't eat meat?"

"They probably will find it fine when they're here. It's just making my morning sickness worse right now."

"Oh I hope so. For a second I wasn't sure they could be my kids... They are mine right?"

"You're the only person I've been with, ever, so I don't see how they could be anyone else's."

He let out a held breath.

"I just know Sain has been getting closer with you."

Her nose wrinkled in response.

"Really?"

"He reminds me of Sylvain sometimes."

"Not in a good way, but I want you to remember how much I tolerated Sylvain's flirting in school because it wasn't much."

"I know I just wanted to be sure." He went back to distractedly rubbing her belly before he perked up some in slight alarm.

"We have to pick godparents a-and a midwife and get the castle ready," Kishi said quickly.

"We've got a few months for that. Kishi...are you happy about this?"

"...should I not be?"

"...I just wanted to be sure you were."

He looked up at her with concern to ask, "Are you?"

"I...I just think I wanted this a little later. I'm happy, but I'm also scared."

Well, now he was scared.

"Why, Xion?"

"There's a lot of ways it can go wrong and with more kids, those chances get higher."

"We'll get the best doctors," he promised. Xion knew that wouldn't always help but she didn't want Kishi to be worried on top of it.

"And maybe I'm just nervous."

"Xion, you're the strongest person I know, you're going to be fine."

"I'll have you to take care of me."

"Your mother had twins just fine, yeah?"

"My grandmother didn't. My mother had Vanitas and Ventus early. They were very lucky to have survived."

Her tone made him a little more anxious. Maybe having kids wasn't a good idea but how do you stop having kids when they're already growing? A worried knot settled in his stomach and his mind started to drift to other horrors as well. He distinctly remembered burying those little bodies a month prior, what if one of those had been his kid, what if Xion didn't survive giving birth? Would he be burying her? They already weren't sure how long she'd live, did Kishi just put her life on a shorter timer?

Kishi stood up. He didn't want his newfound anxieties to stress her out and he was starting to get restless. His arms were starting to itch and he had to resist the urge to claw at them.

"I'll tell the kitchen staff no meat," he said softly before turning to leave.

"I already asked...are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok. Just eager to finish my chores for the day. Atlas has been really restless."

She slumped a bit. Aster was gravid and she hadn't been out to see her in two weeks between puking sessions.

"Kishi? I can't wait to meet them."

"Me neither," he said softly and unconvincingly before he left.


	9. Eggs

Xion had asked that they wait until the end of the month to announce anything because miscarriage was more likely in the first three months and she didn't want that getting out if it happened. Her morning sickness was still bad but without the meat in her diet she wasn't running mid-meal to the nearest chamber pot.

Today she was out at the stables. Aster hadn't knocked her over when she showed up, but Xion did get nipped.

Kishi had kept his distance and spent most of his time out of the castle, sometimes training, sometimes helping in the stables, but mostly researching. He was determined to find a safe and effective abortion method for Xion. The more he thought about their ongoing battle, the risks of giving birth, and about possibly losing Xion, the more he was coming to resent his unborn kids. Anytime he slowed down his arms would itch and fear would set in, so he didn't slow down. Ultimately, he knew he couldn't force her into a choice or try to slip something in her tea without her knowing but he wanted the option.

He met her at the stables after a morning ride. He was still a little cold though it stemmed more from being distracted rather than a deliberate attempt to shrug her off.

"... hey. Did you have a nice ride?" Xion asked. She wasn't even sure if he'd heard her. It was getting warmer now, with spring around the corner and she wasn't happy with Kishi gone all the time. The distance made her feel lonely, but she didn't say anything.

"It's muddy," he said simply. He sat down outside the big stall they had for Aster near Atlas.

"The snow's melting," she offered as explanation. Aster was laying down in the nest she'd built out of hay. Xion was sitting on the edge and rubbing her antlers.

"Is Aster alright?" he asked.

"She's getting ready to lay so she's very grumpy."

"Then I will stay out here." Kishi didn’t like being nipped at.

"Probably a good idea. Do you remember the mama cats, at the academy?"

"Yeah, I do."

"They didn't want either of us around but they still needed help."

"I've been foaling horses since I was 12, Xion, I know how grumpy moms can get," he said a little harshly.

"...I didn't know that."

"Well now you do."

"Sorry." She turned back to Aster, who was straining.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't know."

She looked down. She wasn't sure _why_ Kishi was being distant, and it hurt to not be talking as often. Maybe he didn't want kids yet either and just hadn't wanted to disappoint her, she didn't know.

Aster whined and moved a little farther into the nest. Kishi was listening, trying to be there in case something went wrong but he didn't like Xion being in there at all.

"Can you get some water please? Or oil from the kitchen?" she asked. He got up and went looking for a bucket of water. It took him a few minutes, but he got back as soon as he could and set the bucket inside the stall door. Aster growled at him when he did.

"Thanks, Kishi." She wasn't visible behind the wyvern. He glared at Aster for a second but left quickly, resuming his post outside the door.

The beast kept making noises, ranging from growls to roaring to quiet whines.

After one particularly loud roar, Xion grumbled, "Your eggs aren't even that big, be quiet."

 _What a drama queen_ , he thought. Kishi didn't have a single mare make that much noise but he also wasn't super familiar with Wyverns. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms, closing his eyes some.

"You don't have to stay if you're tired," Seth told him as he approached. Seth was supervising the tending to of the horses. Some of his trainees were here today.

"I should stay to support her."

"Kishi, if you're not feeling up for it..." Xion started.

"I can stay and assist, my lord," Seth reassured him, "you should go sleep." Kishi narrowed his eyes a little but he really was so tired.

"Labor in any animal can last a long time and the chicks won't hatch today," Seth continued. Ki wanted to argue but he just sighed and got up.

"Alright, I'll be back to check after a nap." He excused himself. Xion stuck her head up enough to watch him go and Seth rolled up his sleeves.

"How can I help?" he asked.

"If you come in here, she's going to bite you. Eggs are almost coming. I might have to toss some slugs out. How good are you at catching?"

"Do you want me catching with a bucket?"

"That depends on whether you want to eat them or not."

"Fair enough. I'll wait to catch them."

Xion grabbed the water at the front of the stall before grabbing Aster's antlers.

"I'm going to hold her. There's a strip of fabric by the door, can you tie it over her eyes?" she asked the old knight.

"Um... Is that necessary? Most mothers do a lot of this themselves," he said, but he grabbed the fabric and passed it to her anyway.

"She will absolutely bite if she sees us take the bad eggs but if they stay in the nest, we might lose all of them to mold." Aster did _not_ like having her eyes covered and she whipped her head around to try to shake it off. Xion hit the floor to avoid getting hit.

"Where do you need me?" Seth asked again.

"In a minute, here. She's starting to lay." The eggs wouldn't be visible from the outside of the stall, but Aster's tail was going up the wall. He waited patiently.

The first two eggs were good. The third was unfertilized.

"Heads up." She popped up to toss the egg before ducking back down. He nearly dropped it but managed to get it moved to a bucket. The shells were leathery and had some give to them. Which made them a little easier to catch. Xion ended up tossing another three eggs.

"How is she doing?" he asked after a bit.

"She's fine. I'm trying to clean her up."

"Would you like me to replace the water?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

He reached in to grab the bucket and disappeared for a short while, returning with fresh water.

"I probably won't need any more help," she told him.

"Very well, then I will excuse myself to resume supervising the others." Seth bowed politely but didn’t leave quite yet. He was still holding the bucket of eggs for her.

Xion was looking at eleven eggs. Seven that she was sure had chicks, four that were bad, and four she wasn't sure about.

"I'll take the slugs to the kitchen later; they're considered a delicacy in certain areas."

"Very well, I'll leave them here by the door for you then." He set them down and excused himself.

Xion finished cleaning Aster before trying to leave the stall. Aster bit the back of her shirt to try and keep her there.

"Aster no! _Bad_ wyvern!" Her shirt tore. Xion glared at her and Aster gave the best kicked-puppy look that a dragon could pull off. Xion shut the door on her before grabbing the bucket of bad eggs and stomping up to the bedroom.

Kishi was still fully dressed and dirty from riding. He had just flopped on the bed and passed out, but he bolted awake when the door opened again. His wife went straight to the wardrobe to change her shirt, leaving the eggs near the door.

He rubbed his face.

"X-Xion," he slurred a little, "how did it go?"

"Seven definitely healthy eggs, four I'm not sure about, and four we can cook. Aster tore my shirt when I tried to leave."

He grunted in response and laid back down while she took the eggs to the kitchen.


	10. Both Ways

Kishi was working at his desk, taking care of the day to day, nothing exciting had happened since Aster laid her eggs a week prior. His days were blurring together anyway.

Xion came by just after lunch.

"...hey," she greeted. He looked up at her and rubbed his eyes some.

"Hey, you doing ok?" She went to sit by the desk.

"Mostly... can we talk about godparents? They weren't as big a deal in the Empire, but the Kingdom's...yeah."

"We don't have to do that right now," he said softly, before returning his focus to the letter in his hand.

"What _do_ we need to focus on, then?"

"Figuring out how to keep you safe," he said simply, "...Xion, listen. We have a couple options if you feel like... like we need to abort."

"I don't want that," she insisted.

"Xion... They aren't worth your life."

"Kishi, that's the kind of thing people never know until it happens. The alternative is not having kids, ever, and I do, I _want_ to have kids with you...if you don't want it... it's not something I need." She was looking down and scratching her arms at the last part.

His heart hurt looking at her. She did want this and was only willing to make the sacrifice if he demanded it. That was a lot of pressure on his shoulders and he felt so much heavier.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face, taking a deep breath. It was hard to not imagine Xion as one of those kids he buried. She was one who pointed out the risks in the first place. It seemed a little strange that she was suddenly really wanting this.

She stood there, waiting for him to say something.

"I won't bury you," Kishi finally said quietly.

"... what does that mean?"

"I don't need to ever have kids if there's too much risk of you dying."

"We won't know how high the risks are until the third term."

He slammed his fist down on the desk and Xion flinched. Being tired and stressed left him very little patience.

"You're the one who told me that the risks were so much higher with twins. Just a couple weeks ago you were worried about this! Why are you suddenly ok with putting your life on the line like this?"

"Is it so different from putting my life on the line in a fight? Would you rather I lied and told you I wasn't scared?"

"I wouldn't let you fight if I thought I could keep you from it!"

"... I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes. She didn't want to cry right now.

He immediately regretted snapping and forced himself to relax. Kishi didn't want to be so controlling but he was scared of losing her. Every time he closed his eyes or dreamt; he was digging graves. Lately, Xion was one of the bodies, it had him on edge.

"Xion, it's... it's not you. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just..." he sighed. Excuses were pointless.

"If you want them, then we'll keep them. I'll write to Sylvain and ask him if he wants to be their godfather," he said. His voice was strained, tired, and defeated.

"Kishi..." She stood hesitantly before taking a couple steps to stand next to him.

"I _do_ want these kids. I am scared, but I think some risks are worth it. I'll do everything I can to make sure the risks are as low as they can be."

He looked up at her from where he was sitting, searching her for more reassurance but he couldn't shake the fear and looked away. He paused a second before reaching for his stationary to start the letter to Sylvain.

"...Would they need different godparents?" Xion asked.

"Probably not." His voice was barely above a whisper now.

"... alright. What can I do for you, right now?"

"I just... I just need to write this letter." Xion went to sit back down.

He was a little shaky while he was writing. He was so tense all the time now and he couldn't figure out why. The pen scratched across the paper and he tsked and started over. Again, he was too shaky. He started over.

"Hey...are you sure you don't need anything? Maybe sleep?" she offered.

Kishi put the pen down and rested his elbows on the desk so he could bury his face in his hands for a second.

"There's way too much to worry about right now," he said, doing his best to keep his voice soft so she wouldn't think he was mad at her.

"And it will get done better with proper rest. You can write a letter tomorrow."

"Xion, I don't want to sleep." That was a little snappier but lacked volume at least.

"...okay," she sighed, "... maybe tea?"

"Yeah, fine, something to help with this headache." She nodded and went to the door.

"Any kind in particular?"

"Whatever the housekeeper is willing to make."

Xion was absolutely going to ask the housekeeper to make whatever was best for a headache. It took her about fifteen minutes to return. He had tried and failed at the letter another four times in that fifteen minutes and was desperately trying a fifth time.

She sighed at the crumpled papers and poured his tea for him. He put the pen down to take the tea, sipping it immediately and almost dropping it when it burned his mouth.

"Ah! It's hot..."

"... it's tea. You don't do iced tea in the Kingdom."

"I...I know, I just, wasn't thinking, sorry." He put the cup back down on the desk so it could cool and pushed some hair behind his ears. He had let it grow out some. It was shoulder length now and he usually pulled it back, but it had become disheveled and only about half of it was in the bun anymore.

"Would you like me to fix your hair?" Xion offered.

"You don't have to do that," he said. Kishi picked the pen back up and tried again. Maybe other chores... It was so hard to focus right now.

She reached her hand across the desk to take his left. It startled him at first but once he processed what was going on he just held Xion’s hand. It was a little comfort Kishi hadn't realized he missed. He had been so determined to keep his stress from Xion that none of those stressors were being dealt with. Nightmares meant no sleep and he wasn't eager to try again any time soon, but he was so tired, everything felt like a slog.

How could he possibly hope to be a father like this? Kishi really didn't mean to but he started to cry, not ugly, sobbing, breaking tears, but steady spilling ones. They ran down his cheeks and peppered the desk.

Xion moved around the desk, not letting go of his hand and asked him, "What's wrong, love?"

He put the pen down so he could wipe the tears off his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

"Kishi, we promised to share in each other's pain and do our best to alleviate it as we walk our path. That has to go both ways."

"You already have so much on your mind..."

"I can take it."

He rubbed his face shamefully and said, "I can't sleep. Whenever I do, I see those kids I buried. After you told me you were pregnant, I started seeing you in my dreams as one of the bodies I was burying."

"I used to have a lot of night terrors. I still do, they're just...easier to deal with. I couldn't wake up from mine. It...was a contributing factor to my insomnia. I don't know how to solve yours, but I can spend some of my free time reading about it."

"I just... Don't want our kids to end up like the ones I buried, and I don't think I could live without you."

"Well... We know Hanneman's working on something with Lysithea, and as long as we're here to protect them, we won't bury our children. They'll inherit this place and we'll pass the world on to them."

"And what if I lose you because of the children?" he asked.

"You can't blame them for it. They didn't ask to be born, that was my choice. If I die...then they are our legacy. Can you live protecting what part of me is in them?"

Kishi looked down and answered, "...no." She squeezed his hand.

"...what about...as a promise?"

"Don't... Don't ask me to go on without you."

"Kishi, I don't want you to give up on life just because I'm not there."

"You are my life," he said seriously, "I'm already on borrowed time, Xion. I'm only here because of you. I am not strong enough to persist without you."

"Then I refuse to die. Not in this."

"We can't control that," he said sadly.

"I'll do my best to make sure I live long enough for you to find another purpose." She seemed more confident in these words and he held her hand a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, I've been so distant."

Xion placed her other hand over his, essentially making a hand sandwich.

"I missed you," she said softly.

"I started to feel like... My arms were itching again. Keeping busy helped and I didn't want my stress to upset you when you were so sick. You had more right than I to be upset after we raided that facility.”

"Maybe if you're still feeling that way you can ask me to teach you to bake something. That way we can still spend time together."

Kishi wanted to protest some but realized she was trying to help.

"Next time I will try to find things we can do together."

"Thank you." She moved her right hand to kiss the back of his.

"I will stop looking for ways to abort your pregnancy," he assured her, "if you're sure you want them."

"I'm sure."

"If there's a strong chance they will kill you, I will put a stop to it," Kishi said firmly, "You come before them."

"...if it's more than half, I won't fight you. We can try again if it doesn't work out."

He felt better about that. The letter on his desk was looking less appealing. He felt so tired, especially with some of the emotional weight off his shoulders.

Xion kissed his hand a few more times and he leaned so he could rest his head against her in response. Maybe if he closed his eyes for just a second. She sat on the armrest of his chair so she could pull his head into her lap.

"Just a few minutes," he mumbled, "I still have to write that letter."

"Of course."

It didn't take him long to fall asleep, slumped awkwardly in his chair. Xion stayed up, pulling fingers through his hair. She wasn't waking him up any time soon.


	11. Color of the Sky

Xion had asked Kishi to try to get a little more sleep overnight if he could help it. She wanted to be up early today for something she wanted to surprise him with.

He was still having nightmares but after their last heart to heart it was easier to cope and had started to recover over the past week. Kishi was just so tired. He had pushed himself way too hard the last month and a half, so it didn't take much to convince him to sleep in.

Kishi grumbled a little and rolled onto his back, snoring softly.

Sleeping in wasn't what Xion had in mind but she decided to let him stay in bed while she finished the last few things. She kissed his cheek before getting up and dressed and heading down to the kitchen.

Xion grabbed a couple of furs from a spare bedroom before heading up to their bedroom again. She had a basket over one arm under the furs to keep it extra warm inside.

She sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Kishi's forehead. He made little mumbling noises as he started to wake up and she peppered his face with little kisses.

He groaned, "Too early..."

"We can only do this early, love." Indeed, there were still stars in the sky, though it was beginning to lighten in the East.

"Do what?" he moaned as he forced himself to sit up.

"A surprise." Xion got up and started looking through the wardrobe. He rubbed his face, trying to wake up more.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up."

Xion grabbed one of his warmer coats for herself. Hers was getting too tight around the belly.

"Which coat do you want? And you'll be able to go back to sleep in about an hour." He stumbled his way to the wardrobe to grab one.

She kissed his cheek again. He smiled a little and took a second to kiss her properly.

She smiled and whispered, "Love you too."

"What did you want to show me?" he asked in a similar whisper. Xion took his hand in her empty one and started pulling him out of the room. He followed her softly, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

She led him through the house and out into the streets. No one but the guard was out. It was quiet, and on a bad day it might be called eerie, but today, it just felt peaceful. Xion brought him to the East gate of the fortress and up to the top of one of the guard towers before laying out a fur and placing one of the furs on the stone.

"The wall?" he asked, confused.

"Not yet." The basket went on the fur and she sat next to it, patting the other side of the basket. He sat down where she patted. Xion wrapped the other fur around their shoulders and opened the basket, pulling out four danishes; cherry, apple, cheese, and grape.

"Oh you made breakfast." He reached for the apple one. The pastries were still warm. Xion took the cherry one.

The Oghma Mountains were silhouetted by a sun that wasn't quite up enough to spread colors but had already washed the stars from the sky.

"This is my favorite time in the morning," she said quietly. He leaned back to eat and watch the sunrise with her. She took the cheese danish after the cherry one was gone and leaned on his shoulder.

"I told you once that your eyes reminded me of the sky just before sunrise, and that makes me feel safe and free. This is that sky."

He looked at her with thoughtful surprise before turning to watch the sky again. His teal eyes weren’t quite the same color but he imagined it went deeper than that. He put an arm around her, pulling her in close and she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Eventually, the sun crested over the mountains, long golden rays illuminating the mist in the air.

"This is very beautiful Xion, thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you want to go back to sleep, we can go back now."

"I'm tired enough to sleep right here."

"I'm good to stay. Kent will have an aneurysm." She moved the basket and pulled the fur around them forward.

"Kent has loosened up some as of late," Kishi said with a yawn.

"Yeah? I haven't seen him much..." Xion cuddled up with Kishi. He leaned back a bit.

"I still need to introduce you to our two new Pegasus Knights… and we should probably announce your pregnancy." Kishi yawned again and put a hand behind his head.

"It's six thirty in the morning. It can wait."

"Yeah..." he mumbled before falling asleep again.


	12. Lone Moon 1188 - Vanitas Returns

Kishi was out on his morning ride. He wasn't armed and Atlas wasn't wearing any armor. It was a mildly rare moment for him. He had insisted on getting at least one daily ride in just to relax from the moment he and Xion had agreed to keep the babies. It was a chance for him to meditate and be just a man and his horse.

They were finally getting out of winter and entering the awkward transition period between spring and the prior snowy months. Birds were starting to sing again, the herds were getting restless, but there was still a lot of mud and a lot of pastures were kept empty pending the growth of good grass. Mornings were cold but afternoons were pleasantly warm.

Over the past couple weeks, word had spread about Xion's pregnancy and Kishi had finally been able to send that letter. Sylvain had responded with an excited confirmation as well as an announcement of his own. He had finally proposed to Ingrid and she had accepted. They were planning to be wed in the fall.

The hunt for Those Who Slither in the Dark was still ongoing. Kishi had spies all over Fodlan running down leads but so far there wasn't any actionable evidence and they were still just left with the day to day of running drills and supervising the largest standing army in Fodlan.

Kishi had finally been able to introduce Xion to their new recruits, Sigrun and Marcia. Sigrun, an experienced Falcon Knight, gladly took over the training of aerial recruits in Xion's stead and Kishi welcomed the opportunity to expand their air force. Marcia, a younger Pegasus Knight stuck with Sigrun, supporting her in training and care. Under Seth's supervision, they were expanding the stables to include care for their flying mounts.

Xion was still spending a lot of time resting, but her morning sickness was finally starting to let up. She spent the mornings still bundled up but shed the coat later in the day. Aster was still sitting pretty on her eggs and Xion was the only one able to safely muck the stall for now.

She'd written to Vanitas and her father a few days before officially announcing the pregnancy so they'd hear the news from her first instead of from strangers. She was quite happy with Sigrun, mainly because she only addressed her as Xion and it would be nice to have backup if she wanted to argue rank with Kishi.

She was sitting at home after what would be her last bad batch of morning sickness for months.

Kishi got back just after breakfast and turned Atlas out to pasture before heading back to the castle.

" _Vanitas if you don't let me go right now—_ "

The hair on the back of Kishi's neck stood straight up when he heard Xion's voice and he raced into the parlor and immediately punched the man holding his wife. Vanitas was mid-noogie when he dropped Xion.

"Really? Is that always going to be how you greet your brother-in-law?" Xion stepped away and fixed her hair.

Kishi took a couple deep breaths, trying to process that it was in fact Vanitas.

"Don't touch my wife," he ordered and Vanitas glared.

"She was _my_ sister long before she even met you."

"Well she's my wife now. What do you want? I don't have any contracts with you."

Vanitas was currently on a modified contract with Garreg Mach. He usually came up when classes changed to keep monsters under control until the new students could start fighting them but there were currently no students, so he was on a longer payroll. He'd left his second in command in charge to visit his sister today.

"I came to visit my future godchildren," he announced.

Xion started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Vanitas asked.

Kishi raised an eyebrow and asked, " _Your_ godchildren?"

"Obviously."

"Their godfather has already accepted."

Vanitas whipped around to look at Xion and she lost it.

"If he said no my runner up would have been Roxas," she admitted. Vanitas _pouted_ for what may have been the first time in his life.

"Why would we ask a monster hunter to be a godparent?" Kishi asked.

"I'm _clearly_ the best role model!"

"That's a load of Pegasus dung and you know it, Van," his sister told him, still a little giggly.

"I would be an excellent combat teacher and example of working hard to achieve something."

"Vanitas, you're not going to be the godfather and you're probably the worst person I know who's not evil," Xion admitted.

"Vanitas if you can visit the kids and prove otherwise then maybe I'll think about it," Kishi finally caved.

"I'll be the favorite uncle." Xion snorted.

"I don't care if _they_ like you. _I_ have to like you."

"It's not like you can change godfathers _after_ they're born anyway. I'm settling for favorite."

Kishi snorted and asked, "Did you only come here for that?"

"Is it a crime to visit my family now?"

"I can make it one," the lord said. Xion gave Kishi a disapproving look and he looked away from her a little sheepishly.

"Fine, fine. If the wife approves, then you can stay for a bit....It wouldn't be a bad idea to have a back-up godparent..."

"I still think Roxas would do a better job,” she reiterated, “or maybe your brother."

It was Van's turn to glare.

"Riku and Sora would be a good pick. They live close to home, have a nice homestead, and Riku would be able to train them to inherit the territory," Kishi continued her train of thought.

"... maybe we should talk about this later, though." Xion glanced between the two men. Van was looking like murder wasn't off the table anymore.

Kishi noted the expression and kept on it anyway, "From a logical perspective, they make sense. What do you think Van?"

"I don't think he's good for anyone," Vanitas responded.

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter, I know you won't listen."

"I'm listening now."

"Your brother is a prime example of the worst results of good intentions. If he had stayed, how much easier would it have been trying to win the war? Or on a smaller scale, would my father have thought he was going to attend a third funeral of one of his children?"

"So why does that make him a problem now?" Kishi asked.

"Do you really think he's changed from then?"

"Do you think he hasn't?"

"Why would he?" Vanitas scoffed.

"Do you think it's more likely that he changed Sora?"

"Sora makes everyone around him better."

"Including Riku?"

"...yes."

Kishi grinned triumphantly. Vanitas glared again.

" _Okay,_ time to talk about something else," Xion finally chimed in to derail their verbal tug of war.

"No. I like this topic," her husband said.

"I'm done with the dick measuring," she retorted, undeterred and clearly getting annoyed. Kishi opened his mouth to be witty but thought better of it. If the wife said, no, then it was no.

"If my sister wasn't such a nice person..."

Xion smacked Van's shoulder and cut him off, "If you're going to be an ass I'll let Kishi throw you out."

"No, no, finish what you were going to say," Kishi ordered.

"That was going to be it. Can't you get the implication?"

"I'm just curious as to what you think you can threaten me with."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Xion went to the fireplace and brought back the poker.

"Next person to take a dig at the other gets whacked," she announced. Kishi put his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, Starlight, maybe put the poker down?"

"Settle down, little sis." Xion held the poker like a wand and looked between them.

"Not so hard for you two to agree on something, see?"

"I would just prefer to be the one who hits him," Kishi admitted. Xion gently poked Kishi for his comment.

"Sweetheart, you are pregnant and probably should not be waving that, here let me just grab that..." He took the poker from her and she glowered in response.

"Pregnant isn't invalid. Poking you is perfectly fine."

"Why don't you go check on Aster while I talk to Vanitas?"

Xion huffed before walking out while Kishi put the poker back by the fire.

He waited until she left to say, "I hope you know I only tolerate you because she likes you."

"I'm aware. Most people don't even do that much."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Nope."

"You like being an asshole?" Kishi asked.

"Very few people are as nice as they seem. I'm just transparent about it."

"Well it makes my decisions easy. Two things. First, has Xion told you about our more recent run in with Those Who Slither in the Dark?"

"...yes." Vanitas’ brow furrowed.

"I don't want her in the field as she is, but I don't have any spies that I really trust to work on this that are also able to defend themselves."

"You know I'm not a spy, right?"

"No, you're a monster hunter with some sense of stealth. I just want you to look into a couple of places near Enbarr."

"What spots?" Vanitas asked, mildly interested.

"I can write them down for you with the closet known landmarks. You would be on contract. I'd pay you."

"You don't need to pay me to help take these bastards down."

"I insist. This is your job; I pay everyone in my employ."

"...then donate my portion or something. Whatever. I don't want money for this."

"Not even to cover expenses?" Kishi asked, surprised.

"You can cover that."

The lord nodded and crossed his arms. He leaned back against the edge of the fireplace.

"Second, when the kids are born, I don't want you anywhere near them."

"Come again?"

"I don't want you near my children."

"What, scared I'll eat them or something?" Van joked.

"Like you said, you're transparent about not being nice. There is nothing good they could learn from you."

"I don't have to teach them anything."

"Your example is enough. They don't need to see the hostility between you and my brother or you and literally anyone but Xion."

"This is ridiculous. They're gonna be _babies_ , they won't even remember."

"I dont care. You've never given me a reason to trust you. For all I know you could even be one of Those Who Slither and you're playing an angle.”

Vanitas punched him. Kishi staggered a bit but it wasn't unexpected, he knew he was playing with fire but he still wanted to be sure. He rubbed his jaw some.

"It would explain how Roxas and Xion ended up captured by them," he continued.

" _How dare you_."

"Why should I believe otherwise? Every interaction I have with you involves you threatening me in some way and I'm surprised my brother is even still alive with you in town."

"I'm not a murderer and I've only threatened you once."

"You threatened me in the barn at Garreg Mach and ten minutes ago."

"Oh, so _now_ you can read between the lines?" Vanitas spat, "the only thing that I care about is my family. You aren't going to accuse me of the atrocities those _monsters_ did."

Kishi was a little more satisfied with that response and a _little_ more willing to trust Vanitas.

"And you're going to start treating me like family. If you want to stay a part of this family, you're going to make peace with Riku, peace with me, and you're going to start acting like a role model or you will never meet my children."

"I'm fine with you but how about I just don't visit while he's here," came Vanitas’ counteroffer.

"How about you be a mature adult and get over it?"

"He doesn't like _me_ either."

"And I'll kick his ass for that,” Kishi promised, “but I don't know you. You've never bothered sticking around to let me and you've never bothered to get to know me, so until that happens, you will not meet my children."

"What does 'getting to know you' entail?" Vanitas asked, annoyed.

"Whatever it takes for you to trust me and me to trust you."

"I don't exactly have tons of free time to settle down here. Monsters don't usually come to cities."

"I don't care how long it takes." Kishi moved to sit in one of the bigger chairs.

" _I_ do, so I gotta figure out a way to get to know you without being here."

"You're smart. You'll figure something out," Kishi paused to pour himself some tea, "in the meantime, I would appreciate you looking into those two places for me now that I'm sure you're not with them."

"Do you have a map or something?"

"In my study. I can have it ready for you when you leave but I don't think Xion would be happy if you left without spending more time with her."

"Fine. But I don't plan on staying the night."

"I wouldn't want you to." He sipped his tea.

"I'm going to go find her." Vanitas left the room.

"Oh Vanitas," Kishi called after him, "As far as Xion’s concerned, this conversation never happened."

Vanitas flipped him off. Kishi chuckled.


	13. Report

Xion was bent over a sketchbook in the stables, drawing Aster, when an owl landed on her shoulder. She wasn't expecting a letter from Van so soon, but she closed the book and took the little roll of paper. It wasn't addressed to her, but to her husband. She got up and headed back to the estate.

Kishi was in his study, listening to Mercedes and Roxas read. Mercedes had to read the texts aloud for Roxas and she greatly enjoyed doing so. She was helping him work on offensive magic now and some dabbling in Mend.

Xion knocked on the open door before entering and her husband looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh Xion! Good morning," Mercedes greeted, setting the book down on her lap. Xion smiled back before looking around.

"Hi Mercedes. I hope I'm not interrupting."

Roxas sat up a little straighter, he'd been slouching a bit before she came in.

"Not at all. This was a good place to take a break," the bishop assured her.

Xion sat next to Kishi and announced, "My brother wrote a letter to you."

"That was fast," he mumbled. They had just seen Vanitas a week ago. Kishi took the letter from her and broke the seal to read it.

_Lord Kishi Rowe_

_The first location was burned out. Might have been a site once, nothing left. Second is still active._

_How do you feel about letter writing instead of talking in person?_

Kishi snorted and closed the letter. He'd have to respond to that later. He put it in his top desk drawer for now.

"How you feeling today, Starlight?" Kishi asked Xion.

"I didn't throw up so that's a plus."

He smiled and leaned over to put a hand on her belly. It was obvious now that she was pregnant.

"Aster's getting less cranky too," she added.

"She already did the hard part, why is she so upset?"

"Because in the wild a clutch is more likely to survive if only wyverns she knows get in the nest?"

"She needs to get over it," he grumbled some.

"She'll be fine once they hatch. Probably in a month or so."

"Baby Wyverns and baby babies. We're going to have some chaos around here."

Xion laughed, "by the time these ones get here the chicks will be learning to fly."

"Are we keeping all of them?" Kishi asked.

"We can sell them when they're a year."

"Roxas, how is your magic coming along?" the Lord asked, shifting his attention.

"I've got Heal, Blizzard, and Nosferatu down," the squire responded.

"And your mare?"

"Hasn't let me ride but I can groom her just fine."

"Want to help raise baby Wyvern?"

"Uh...I don't think I'll handle that well."

"Nonsense!"

"Kishi, I think Roxas has a lot on his plate already!" Mercedes defended.

"That, and flight and blindness don't mix. At all," Xion finally chimed it.

"We could tie him on."

"I'd lose my sense of direction within seconds. I wouldn't be able to fight."

Kishi wasn't serious at all. Not even the original offer was, but it was still kind of funny to see Roxas get worried about the possibility. ...was he a bad guy?

"Alright, alright," he conceded. Roxas sighed in relief.

"Roxas, Mercedes, why don't you both take the rest of the day off?"

"That would be very nice, thank you, Kishi," Mercedes said politely.

"I'm good with it, then," Roxas agreed. If his teacher was taking time off, he couldn't do much anyway.

"Do you have something in mind for the evening, love?" Xion asked.

"I have some letters to write, but we should do dinner as a family. That includes you guys too, Roxas and Mercie."

"Should we ask Sora and Riku over too?" inquired his wife.

"Of course."

Xion and Roxas smiled and it was painfully obvious they were related.

"I'm going to work on these letters, you go on and relax."

"What do you think I'm doing now?"

"Well, relax somewhere else so I can work on these letters."

Xion pouted for a moment before getting up.

"I will love you when I'm done," Kishi promised.

"Well then I love you more because I love you _all_ the time," she said from the door.

He stared at her with a deadpan expression while Mercedes giggled, "I think Xion is right, Kishi." Xion blew a kiss before leaving.  
  
Kishi got to work. Maybe it was time for a little vacation...


	14. Bandits on the Road

Xion was in the stables, saying goodbye to Aster. Even had recommended no flying in the second trimester, and no riding by the third. She'd just hit second trimester, so she'd be riding to Enbarr. Kishi had insisted on taking this last chance to visit her father and brother before the babies were born. He had specifically picked out an old gelding for Xion. The horse was calm, relaxed, and not easily spooked.

There were other guidelines for her to keep in mind too. Don't ride astride, no abdominal exercise, be careful with what she ate, and the like that she was following well enough. Swimming was recommended to stay fit and Xion had gone out to the horse ponds a few times once they thawed. There probably weren’t great options for that in Enbarr though.

Not once was Xion left alone. Kishi was protective of her to a fault and she was always accompanied by Kent, Sain, or Marcie. Right now, it was Kent. Though he wasn't in the stall with her. They had about five minutes before they had to leave.

Kishi and the rest of the traveling party were gearing up. He put Mercedes in charge and told her to ask Riku for help if she had any questions or problems. Sigrun and Marcie were coming along as air support, Kent and Sain of course, and Kishi insisted on Roxas and Seth coming as well. None of them were bringing battalions, though Kishi had ordered a few to travel to Enbarr a day after they left, and their route was planned out in such a way as to not need any serious supplies.

Kishi had contemplated wagons or carriages at first, but bandits were still rampant in the war-torn Empire and they were already going to be attracting a lot of attention with their party, even as small as it was. Everyone except Xion was decently armed just in case, but Kishi expected a smooth journey.

Xion finally joined the group just before they left. She'd been borrowing a lot of Kishi's clothing now, since hers didn't fit at all. Today was no exception. The gelding she was to ride was the only one in the group equipped with a side saddle. She went to hug Kishi before mounting up.

"I'm ready, love," she told him. He kissed her and then helped her up onto her horse. She stroked her horse's neck a few times before sitting up. Kent and Sain both steered their horses to Xion's sides, Seth and Roxas were leading, and Kishi was taking up the rear.

"We have everything?" she asked.

"It's a five-day ride at a brisk pace," Kishi said, "so we better get started. Lead on Seth." The senior knight nodded politely, and they headed out.

The spring was really starting to set in now and Enbarr would probably be very warm, so Xion had foregone Kishi's heavy coats for long sleeved shirts. There wasn't a lot of talking going on as everyone just enjoyed the ride.

It wasn't until after lunch that the otherwise boring journey got a little more interesting. Several logs were blocking the road, too high to jump on the horses.

Roxas turned.

"Seth? Why are we stopping?" he asked.

"We have a route obstacle." Seth didn't dismount yet. Things seemed a bit suspicious.

"Lord Rowe," Seth called. Kishi rode up to see what was going on and Xion leaned forward a bit in her saddle to listen.

Kishi motioned to the two Pegasus Knights and they landed next to Atlas to talk to him.

"Can we move it? We can't go around this comfortably."

"The Pegasi could move it if we used them both," Sigrun assured him.

"Alright, get it set up." Kishi was uncomfortable. Something didn't feel right. There was a rustling in the trees and a Brigand stepped out with an old axe slung over his shoulder.

"Good day there, sirs," he greeted, "ya wouldn't mind tossing a few coins to a poor beggar like meself would ya?"

Xion shifted uneasily and Roxas turned his head to the other side of the obstacle.

"Just passing through, sir," Kishi addressed him, "We don't have anything to spare." Seth took note of Roxas' reaction, careful not to turn around too quickly.

"Rich looking fellas like you?" the man brandished the axe some, "last chance, or we take everything." "You'd take it all anyway," Kishi grumbled. The man raised a hand and arrows came firing on their group from all sides.

Xion ducked in time. Roxas didn't know to duck. He swore under his breath and rubbed his arm as an arrow cut through his sleeve before casting Blizzard back. Kishi ducked too but Sain took a hit. Both Pegasus Knights yelped in alarm, but Seth jumped into action followed by Roxas.

Kent and Sain, still mounted, pushed into the woods find the archers. The brigand dropped his axe down on Kishi who blocked with his sword but was stuck trying to hold the weight of the weapon.

Xion grabbed her dagger and threw it at the brigand on Kishi to back him up. The dagger hit the man's shoulder and Kishi was able to roll out of the way. Kishi sprang to his feet and swiped at the brigand with the axe.

Xion backed up her horse. She wasn't supposed to be fighting.

Seth was trying to get an eye on the archers over the log, but his horse couldn't get passed the barricade and it ended up shuffling awkwardly in place. Sigrun and Marcie both leaped over the barrier and went after the archers on foot while their Pegasi danced in place.

Roxas pulled the arrow out of his arm before casting Nosferatu. He couldn't see them, but he could feel one on the other side of the barrier. The magic connected and one archer yelped in surprise giving his position away to Sigrun who disarmed him with a lance.

The Nosferatu spell sapped some of the man’s energy to heal Roxas. Now that the hole from the arrow was taken care of, the blind mage cast Blizzard again.

"Ahh! No! That's me!! I'm on your side!" Marcie yelled as she dodged the magic, "Aim left!" Roxas adjusted a bit before repeating the spell. An archer yelped in alarm. Unable to help there, Seth turned to help Kishi duel the leader.

Kishi took a painful blow to his side from the axe but it bought him an opening to cut the brigand's legs. The man went down to his knees but Kishi didn't follow through.

"Call them off," he ordered, blade at the man's throat, "Do it!"

"Aight, tha's e'nuff!" the man yelled with pain in his voice. The shots from the archers stopped and the ones actively fighting quickly put their hands up. Kishi was holding his side but did his best to stand up straight. Seth took over holding the guy at lance point.

"Your crew are going to move these logs and leave us be. If you attack us again, or I hear of your crew attacking others, I will send someone to kill you, assuming we don't do so first," the lord ordered.   
The brigand leader didn’t look very happy about it, but he nodded. Kent and Sain came out of the woods with the other members of the band. There were seven in total, mostly in their 30s but one younger man. They started moving the logs at their leader’s command.

Roxas moved over to Kishi to cast Heal and Xion trotted back to the group.

"Does anyone else need healing?" Roxas asked.

"Heal them," Kishi ordered.

Roxas dismounted before heading around to heal the other group while Seth hovered protectively around him.

Xion rode up to Kishi to check on him.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I am," he said, smiling up at her, "Marcie, Sigrun, escort my wife past the block. We'll catch up."

"Of course," Sigrun responded. They mounted up on their Pegasi but walked on the ground with Xion who carefully led her horse through the new gap in the logs.

Kishi mounted up while Seth held the leader. He followed behind Xion, keeping at a walk. Kent and Sain followed, leaving Seth on the other side of the half-moved logs with Roxas who was still healing them. He still didn't have a ton of stamina for magic, so he only got the worst of the injuries before going back to mount up again.

Seth used his horse to shove Roxas' to the other side of the barricade, then he followed himself, still careful to watch their backs.

They moved down the path slowly before falling in line again to continue on. Kishi had their fliers circle around to be sure they weren't being followed. He didn't relax until they reported the all-clear.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kishi played through the encounter, trying to determine if he made the right call letting them go.

Xion tried to hide her yawns as the day went on.


	15. Even Married Couples Like Dates

The party had arrived in the city two days prior. Xion and Roxas had spent quite a lot of time at the bakery those two days, and Ludwig had written a list of places for Kishi to take her if they wanted a day to themselves.

Kishi had taken the rest of them to the palace. It was still open to nobles even if the only permanent residents now were placeholder leaders. Dimitri had turned the palace more into a capitol building than a residence by this point. He knew that Xion and Roxas would want time with their family, so he let them stay with their father while he worked on some other business.

Marcie and Kent were taking turns as Xion’s retainer but the rest of them were enjoying the vacation for the most part.

The Enbarr palace suite was significantly more lush than their modest home in Arianrhod. The silk sheets felt smooth, light, and cold as opposed to their thick fur blankets at home.

This morning, Xion was cuddled up with Kishi, unwilling to be apart for too long. She'd been looking forward to being the big spoon again, only to realize the baby bump was making that difficult. So, little spoon it was. Kishi was sleeping on his side, one arm draped over her with his hand resting on her belly.

She muttered something in her sleep before jerking awake as Kishi's grip tightened in his sleep.

"Kishi—you gotta let me up, love," she whispered. He mumbled a little and shifted uncomfortably, trapped in another nightmare. She turned to shake him awake. Xion didn't like the nightmares and she really needed him to let go so she could go pee.

Kishi whimpered a little but woke up with a start. He looked at her and hugged her tightly as though he wasn't expecting her to be there.

"Kishi I love you but I'm about ten seconds from wetting the bed." He quickly let go of her.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

He sat up slowly. The dream was still lingering. This time it had included the bandits from their journey.

She came back a few minutes later and slipped back into bed.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Am now. You?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok."

"You were having a nightmare when I woke you up."

"...same one... it's ok, I'm up now."

Xion sat up to kiss him.

"I'm here," she reassured him. Kishi gently cradled her face with both hands.

"Let's get you some food."

"Sounds wonderful. I'm not allowed work the bakery until this evening, we could go out somewhere nice."

"Are there breakfast places in Enbarr?" he asked.

"Lots. Most tea parlors in the wealthy districts have breakfast options."

He grunted and got up, going to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit. Everything was Enbarr style noble... no fur trim... He got dressed in a fancier look, displeased that it buttoned all the way to his neck and was long sleeved. It was a tad stuffy, but it looked nice. Kishi checked himself in the mirror. He'd have to shave soon.

Xion had been provided with a few wrap dresses that would accommodate her growing bump for the coming months. She looked more appropriately dressed for the weather.

"Y'know...you don't have to keep the top few buttons closed."

"Oh thank Sothis," he said as he unbuttoned a couple. The fabric still tried to stay closed, but he didn't care. It was hard enough with the gloves on. She took his hand once it was available.

"Alright, you ready?" he asked her softly.

"Ready."

He led her gently out into the receiving part of the suite.

"Morning!" Marcie greeted. She was reading a book upside down on the couch.

"Good morning, Marcie."

"Seth and Sigrun went out!" she announced and pulled herself up, "so I get to be your retainer today!"

"Take the day off Marcie. Enbarr is safe, especially this side of town. Besides, I think I'm strong enough to protect my wife."

Marcie saluted and said, "Yes, sir."

Xion waved and asked her husband, "What kind of breakfast are you in the mood for?"

"I want whatever you want," he said as they left the suite and started walking the palace halls.

"Hm...one of the places specializes in crepes, how's that sound?"

"Are the babies ok with that?"

"Crepes are like very thin pancakes that you stuff with fruit or sweet cream and I haven't been sick since before we left home."

"I know what they are sweetheart," he teased, "I just wanted to let them pick if you were craving anything in particular. Crepes it is."

Xion hugged him before leading the way out into the streets. She was surprisingly spry for a pregnant lady. He struggled a little to keep up with her.

The wealthy district was open and empty, for the most part. There were a few upscale cafes and restaurants that were recovering from the war well enough.

Kishi picked a nice sit-down place and they took their time sampling almost every flavor of crepe they had on the menu. They tipped well and still lingered, sipping tea. Many of the teas were floral or fruity. He ordered a couple of desserts to go and paid extra to have them sent to the palace.

Xion was feeling full and content and was generally enjoying the morning out with her husband.

"What else would you like to do today?" he asked.

"Hm... I'm not sure. A lot of places are empty today… there's a fishing competition going on."

"What about the opera house?"

"... that's certainly an option." She hadn't been to the Opera House since Dorothea took her when she was a spy.

"There's also private gardens and a menagerie," she offered.

"Why don't you pick a couple and we'll do the others tomorrow."

"Hm... let's go see the animals then." He put an arm around her and gently guided her. Xion smiled and followed. She'd never been inside the menagerie before, it was previously owned by the royal family, but now it was used to raise money for city upkeep, and anyone could visit for a fee.

Kishi paid for entry and then let Xion lead.

There were a lot of animals. Peacocks wandered freely, exotic breeds of wyvern roosted in an enormous cage, lions sunned themselves in a fenced-off area and foreign fish filled the ponds.

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked.

"...lots of things. Mostly names, though."

"For the children?"

"Yeah, and the chicks… and the ones that my dad had in case there was another girl."

"What were you almost named? Or I guess any possible sisters."

"If either Roxas or Sora was a girl, _they_ would have been Xion and I'd be Naminé. If both of them were I'd be Kairi. The blacksmith really liked that name, his wife and my mother were pregnant at the same time. When we didn't need it, he used it when his daughter came."

"Those are cute names."

"I was a cute baby."

"What about boy's names?"

"If I'd been a boy I'd be Blaine."

He wrinkled his nose and said, "It's a good thing you were a girl."

She laughed, "Not a fan?"

"Not really. You know it's highly likely that we will have boys."

"There's a fifty-fifty shot."

"Rowes have boys."

"You wouldn't rather have a baby girl? Girls are easier when they're small."

"No way, we need two tough sons," Kishi insisted.

"So you'll be disappointed if they're daughters?"

"I'll love them either way... but they'll be boys."

"I'll bet they're girls then."

He laughed, "Why are we betting? It's not a gamble if I know I'm going to win."

"Then I better get something extra special when I do."

"Like what?"

"Hm... maybe pay to put another oven in the kitchen."

"Alright, if you're right, I'll add another oven."

"And what do you want if they're boys?"

"It seems wrong to ask for more, when I already have everything in the world," Kishi teased.

"Maybe I'll bake you a special pastry then."

"I guess we could get started on the next kid, but I want to do that anyway."

"Yeah I'm not going to be up for any of that for like. A month at least."

He looked at her in dismayed shock.

"I'm going to be torn up, bloody, and sore down there. I'm not going to want _anything_ inside."

" _W-Why?_ "

"... do you not know how birth works?" Xion asked.

He blushed. "Well, I mean, I know how it works with horses. I get the basics."

"Which are?"

"Well you just stretch down there and then snap back after the baby slides out right?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"... Goddess, I wish that's how it worked."

"You don't just pee them out?"

"No. I have to push them over two to twenty hours. Some parts will get a little loose but not all of it. I'm going to bleed, a lot."

"That long?" His face went white.

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Does that include like... pacing?"

"What?" Xion asked, confused.

"When you walk around to loosen the babies up."

"We don't do that."

He looked mildly uncomfortable.

"So no sex for awhile," Kishi reiterated.

"Nope. Should be fine up til then, though." She grinned and kissed his jawline. Kishi wrinkled his nose a little. He wasn't picky but the idea of sex when the babies were bigger wasn't appealing.

"So which animal is your favorite?" he asked to change the subject.

"The Dagdan wyverns. The blue stripes on the face are really pretty."

"I like those too."

"But which one is _your_ favorite?"

"I'm biased. I love the lions."

"Of course." She smiled.

"I'm too busy looking at you. I feel like this is our first day out in a long time without a couple shadows."

"Kishi, do you have _a crush_ on me?" she teased.

"Oh yeah. I think I might be in love with you even."

Xion giggled and hugged him.

"How are you feeling? Lunch and then a show?" he offered.

"Hm...not sure if it's lunch or an early dinner."

"Are you up for it?"

"Yes. I'm constantly hungry."

He chuckled, "Alright, let's find you some food."

Xion linked arms with him and they wandered town for a bit, mostly eating food from food carts. The greasy street food was fantastic and hard to pass on. She gratefully gobbled it down.

They missed the show wandering around town, but honestly Kishi enjoyed it that way so much more. He didn't have to divert any attention from her at all.

Xion's attention was mostly on the food. By the time the sun was going down the evening had cooled off and she wanted to be in the warm bakery.

"Do you mind if I meet you later?"

"Heading to the bakery?" he asked, "let me at least walk you to the right block."

"It's not even that far, but you can walk me to the street."

He smiled and led her there, stopping at the corner.

"I love you. Make sure Roxas or Ven walk you back to the palace when you're done."

"Love you too, Kishi. I'll take Roxas." She kissed his cheek before walking away. He waved at her a little and then turned around and headed to the palace.

Xion didn't make it back that night.


	16. Great Tree Moon 1188 - Warpath

It had been almost a full week since his wife hadn't come home. Kishi had woken up that morning alone and gone to the bakery to check on her. She had never made it there. That same morning a ransom letter was delivered to the palace.

The following week was spent on a rampage and admittedly some abuse of power. As Fodlan's primary military commander, Kishi could call in whomever he wanted and he aggressively mobilized the Enbarr militia, completely undermining the local nobles. All of Enbarr was sealed off and any traffic entering or leaving the city was heavily searched. A messenger had been dispatched to Garreg Mach to alert the Archbishop Byleth and King Dimitri, though whether or not they were being summoned to meet demands or bring Kishi back in line, it was hard to tell.

In the meantime, Kishi was having any home suspected of illegal activity searched and the rest of Xion's family was placed under house arrest for their protection. Only Roxas was allowed out and only if he was confined to the palace, the current base of operations.

Vanitas was technically hired but he refused pay again. He was acting more like a bloodhound, looking for any clue as to where his little sister could have ended up.

He barged into the castle late on the seventh night, announcing, "I have a lead."

Kishi was already storming out past him, lance in hand.

"Show me," he hissed.

"If you come stomping in there like that, they are absolutely going to move her."

" _I said show me._ " Kishi turned on Vanitas, getting in close and glaring at him.

"And I'm saying you need a stealthier approach so ditch the armor and grab a few soldiers first."

"Show me, Vanitas."

Vanitas huffed, "You don't scare me like you do the city. If you don't slow down, we're going to scare them and they'll go deeper into hiding and _possibly hurt_ _Xion_ so calm the fuck down."

Kishi growled and punched the wall beside Vanitas head. He studied the older man for a second and then hissed, pulling away and pacing back into the palace to take off the armor that was clinking together. Seth was there with Roxas, arms folded, and keeping his distance.

"Roxas, we're going to need you for this too," Vanitas ordered.

Roxas turned to Seth, like he was asking permission. Seth took a deep breath. He was watching Kishi like a hawk.

"Then he comes," Kishi growled. Roxas went to stand beside Vanitas.

Kishi tightened his bracers and snatched the lance up again.

"Satisfied?" the angry lord asked his brother in law. Vanitas pulled out a hood and tossed it at him. Kishi caught it and looked at it for a second before putting it on.

"Maybe you'd like to braid my hair and trim my nails too."

"Do you want my help or not? Let's go." Vanitas turned to go and Roxas jogged a few steps to keep up.

Kishi followed. He had total tunnel vision as he followed them.

Vanitas wove through the city, taking alleyways and hopping fences until they reached the city slums. The militia had started at one end and barely made a dent in 'suspicious houses'. Everything was suspicious and the houses were interconnected, full of false walls and trapdoors and all sorts of hiding spaces.

Kishi had no issues keeping up but he was getting impatient with Roxas. The blind man was doing his best but in a lot of these homes that wasn't great.

They stopped when Vanitas brought them to an apothecary. Kishi stopped around the corner with Vanitas.

"Is she in there?" he asked.

"No. Someone was asking about twin pregnancies there and they'll have information."

"Are you absolutely sure they're connected to the kidnappers?"

"Not at all, but they'll have information on who _is_. There aren't exactly a lot of people having twins."

"Is there a back door?"

"No. We don't need to surprise _her_." Van went around the corner and in. Kishi followed, looking around warily. He wanted to be sure that there was no avenue for escape.

"Heeeeeey, Fenris." Van strolled in and leaned on the counter. Kishi was right behind Van, lance in hand. He was letting Vanitas lead but he was ready to kill someone. Roxas followed Kishi quietly.

There was a heavy-set woman sitting at a desk, the wall behind her full of drawers.

"Vanitas, what do you need? I didn't expect you anytime soon."

"Actually, I need information. Some people came in here this morning looking for help with a pregnant lady."

Fenris frowned and responded, "I don't typically talk about my customers. Bad for business."

"So is your shop burning to the ground," Kishi growled. She sat up a little straighter.

"You threatening me?"

"Him? Definitely. He's been lost on a warpath since someone stupidly decided to kidnap his wife. His wife who's pregnant with twins," Vanitas told her casually. He was relaxed. 

"...Listen, _yes,_ some people came asking but they didn't say much—"

"Fenris, you know everyone. They didn't have to."

"If word gets out that I handed them over, I'm dead either way."

"Oh good, I've been wanting to kill someone," Kishi growled. He spun his lance and started walking towards the counter, fulling intending on killing this person. His voice was low and full of venom.

"I hope you don't mind if I drag it out. There's some pent up rage I've been meaning to let out,” he continued. Fenris shrunk back into the corner.

" _Hey—_ " Van said and stuck his hand out to hold him back, "all things considered there won't be anyone left to rat you out when he's done."

"Or I can drag you into the street and make this public," Kishi hissed, "let no one say you snitched but they will tell tales of how you pled for death by the time I'm done." He pushed Vanitas' hand out of the way and started to climb the counter.

"Hey hey _hey,_ I'll give you information just—just give me a second."

Kishi's lance buried itself in the wall behind her head, cutting her ear.

"Talk now."

"Th-they're part of an Anti-Kingdom group. They weren't supposed to take her, they were supposed to wait for someone more important to visit. She—she was just a convenient target since she was pregnant. They were looking for medicine for upset stomach and heartburn. Only gave them some ginger tea. Three streets down, take a left. Fourth alley on the right, second door."

He yanked his lance free and stormed out of the shop, brushing past Vanitas on his way. Vanitas left a little sack of gold on the counter before grabbing Roxas' arm and following.

Kishi had brought his lance and a Steel Bow. The bow was unstrung on his back in the quiver. He hadn't brought much more than that, intending to use the lance as his primary weapon. He walked right down the middle of the street with fire and fury in his eyes and gait and people parted in front of him.

Vanitas caught up and grabbed his sleeve.

"What part of stealth do you not understand?" he hissed. Kishi shrugged Vanitas off.

"I'm not waiting any longer."

"Then don't go advertising that anyone with something to hide should run for cover, because I don't know how long it'll take to get information like that again."

Kishi stopped walking but he was still staring ahead like a raging bull. He handed Vanitas his lance and pulled out the bow, stringing it, and pulling out a couple arrows to hold in the same hand as his bow hand. He kept moving, albeit a little more slowly now.

Vanitas just rolled his eyes. That wasn’t much better.

They kept to the walls as they approached the building. Kishi was studying it carefully.

"Vanitas, go around back. I don't want any of them escaping. Cripple them, don't kill."

Van handed back the lance before scaling the wall of the house next to it. There was no around, just over.

"I don't know why Vanitas wanted you here, Roxas. Just stay out of the way."

Kishi moved to some cover, a cart parked in the street, and aimed at a figure in the window. He fired and there was a pained yelp as he hit the guard in the shoulder. There was another cry and shouts as a second man took an arrow to his chest. The bolts were not small. Kishi had deliberately brought thicker, heavier ones with barbed arrowheads.

Vanitas swung in a window in the back upstairs. He left the room and took a shot from the top of the stairs, turning everyone's attention up and away from the window.

Kishi took the opportunity to kick the front door down. He was using the lance now and he was avoiding any fatal blows as best he could, although he wasn’t trying his best.

Vanitas jumped down, switching to his sword. Most of the men had improvised weapons. Butcher knives, clubs, a hot fire poker, and other such items. Only two had actual weapons—a sword and a dagger. There were about twenty of them in the tiny room. The one with the sword stomped thrice on the carpet before charging Kishi. He dodged the man neatly and used the head of the lance to hamstring the guy as he walked by, looking for his wife.

One of the men tried to run through the front door. Roxas caught him.

Vanitas was cutting through them like butter. Now that they actually _had_ the guys, he had the same look as Kishi. The young husband wanted them to suffer. His lance tore through their legs and arms, crippling them as he worked his way through the room.

Xion sat up a bit when she heard someone upstairs cry out. She'd worked through the rope on her wrists about a day ago by rubbing against a loose nail and was trying to wait for a safe time to make an escape attempt.

The man keeping watch on her glared at the trap door above him.

When the leader stomped, Xion's guard moved to get her and take her to the next house over. She waited until he was just beside the bed to brace against the wall and kick him straight in the nuts. Once he went down she kicked him again, this time in the head

Xion took the man's club and hit the trap door. She couldn't reach it and there weren't any steps.

The thudding did not go unnoticed and Kishi hurried to clear the room. He bent down and ripped the hatch open to see Xion standing below. His expression, immediately softened.

"I told you, _when._ "

She dropped the club. Her wrists were raw from ropeburn and a large bruise across her right cheek but nothing else.

"I did go for the balls once it was safe."

"Oh Starlight..." He got down on his knees and reached down for her with both hands. She reached up and took them. He had to pull her out carefully while they were holding each other's arms.

"I about burned Enbarr down looking for you," Kishi told her when he was finally able to wrap her up in his arms.

"...I don't think that's a good thing, love." She tucked her face into his shoulder. He hugged her and then helped her up. Kishi carefully grabbed her chin and tilted her head so he could see the bruise better.

"Which one of them did this?"

"I don't remember."

His eyes were steeled as he studied the bruise, but his voice was soft.

"Go outside. Roxas will heal you," he ordered. Xion hugged him before getting up. She was a little shaky on her feet but made it outside. Kishi watched her go. Roxas hugged Xion before healing her.

"Soooo, what are we doing with your prisoners?" Vanitas asked as they regrouped.

"Round them up, I want them all on their knees here in this room."

Vanitas had knocked out most of his opponents, so he left them on the ground and dragged the others into place.

Kishi dragged the leader over. The man was whimpering and crying. Without a heal soon, the man could never hope to walk again. He sat down on the grimy chair in the room and looked over the men.

"All of you will be dragged to the palace to be sentenced for your treachery. I can't pass any judgement for treason outside of my own territory but I can pass judgement for your crimes _against my wife._ The man who hit her. Out him now."

One of the men pointed at the trap door and said, "He's down there. She was trying to escape when it happened."

Kishi nodded to the man who spoke up, "Vanitas, take him outside so that Roxas can heal him."

Van dragged him out. The moment Van was gone, Kishi opened the trap door. He called out to the bandit who was waking up and dragged him out of the hole. Kishi made him kneel in the middle of the room.

"No one hurts my wife," he mumbled to himself before he stabbed the man in the leg with his lance, twisting it as he stabbed. The man screamed. Kishi’s expression was blank now as he tortured the man, stabbing the other leg now. He was going to kill this man and slowly.

Vanitas brought the other man back in when Roxas was done, to keep the prisoners together.

Xion came back in at the sound of screaming.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Vanitas, take my wife back outside," he ordered, somewhat distracted.

" _Kishi_." Van took a step and got a heavy glare. He put his hands up.

Kishi twisted the point of the lance in the man's leg. Outside, Seth was arriving with reinforcements. Xion walked up to Kishi and grabbed his lance to stop him.

"You're better than this," she said.

Kent and Sain rushed into the house, blades drawn. Kishi looked up at them and then down at his wife, he studied her face, eyes lingering on the bruise there. It made him angry looking at it and he tried to push the lance in deeper, but her grip was tight enough to prevent it.

"Kent, Sain. Arrest these men for treason and kidnapping," Kishi ordered. He yanked the lance free and put an arm around Xion to guide/push her back outside, but she stood her ground.

"Give me your lance," she ordered. He couldn't be mad looking at her.

"Let's go outside," he offered, but Kishi wouldn't surrender the weapon. She kept her hand on the lance as they walked out. When they were outside, he let go of it. Soldiers rushed past them into the house to arrest the men and administer treatment.

Xion took his hand with her free one.

"Don't let go, please."

He pulled her in close, so he could hug her.

"I thought I lost you."

"You did. But you found me again, so it's okay."

He brought her hand up to his lips so he could kiss the rope burns. She winced a little at the contact.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"Still under two weeks."

That anger flared up again when he saw her wince.

"I will personally kill them for this," he promised.

"Please don't. I don't want that."

"What's to stop them trying again?"

"Prison? Or whatever punishment the King decides on?"

"And if the King decides the punishment is death?"

"It doesn't have to be you."

"What if I want it to be me?" he asked with a darker tone of voice.

"Kishi...I don't need revenge and neither do you. It feels that way right now, I know—but it's not a life you want to have."

He studied her, his shoulders relaxing a little more.

"Let's go back to the palace."

"Please." She didn't let go of his hand.

Kishi personally walked her back. He was spattered with blood and she still had his lance. Their state made him confident that no one would mess with them. Not that anyone would have messed with them anyway, with the city on lockdown. Xion was getting tired, though, and about halfway back she stopped.

"Can... Can you please carry me?" she asked, and he didn't hesitate to scoop her up, carrying her bridal style against his chest.

"Thank you."

The second they got back, Kishi had a doctor look her over to be safe while he changed. The checkup was over quickly. She didn't have any injuries aside from the rope burn and bruise and as far as he could tell, the babies were fine too.

Kishi supervised when he was done changing. He was just wearing a pair of pants now and watching with his arms folded across his chest. When the doctor left, he still stayed put.

"From now on, you need to have a retainer with you."

"Not in our own home."

"Not inside the castle or estate grounds," he agreed.

"That's fine, then." At least until the kids came.

He finally let out a held breath and collapsed next to her on the bed. Kishi had been so anxious and angry that he had hardly eaten or slept in the last week. Now that she was safe and behind closed doors, he just wanted to hold her and touch her and be with her. She scooted over to him.

"I missed you."

He pulled her in close against himself, not even caring that they were both grimy and gross. She rested her head on his chest.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" Kishi asked.

"I'll do my best. I hope so. Will you?"

"You really think I'm going to let you out of my sight?"

"I'm not entirely convinced that this whole thing wasn't a dream."

He rested a hand on her belly and nuzzled his face into the warm crook of her neck.

"I really thought you were gone." His voice changed, softer and more desperate than it had been before.

"I'm not going to go anywhere yet."

He just curled around her a little tighter and sobbed.

"I'm okay," she promised. Kishi didn't stop crying and didn't stop holding her tightly until he finally, mercifully, fell asleep.


	17. The King Arrives in Enbarr

News of Xion's kidnapping took some time to travel but King Dimitri and his wife, the Archbishop, left as soon as they heard. The week after Xion had been found safely, Dimitri arrived at the palace in Enbarr. Kishi greeted him politely but it was clear that the King had been briefed on all the details of the rescue and wasn't happy.

Xion hadn't left Kishi's side once in that time. She and Byleth looked about the same size, though Byleth was two months farther along in her presgnancy. Byleth also shouldn't have been traveling and her doctor was exceptionally irate about it.

"Margrave Rowe," Dimitri greeted when Kishi bowed, "Kishi, we need to talk behind closed doors."

"I will not let my wife out of my sight," Kishi insisted.

"Very well." Kishi followed Dimitri to a meeting room and Xion quietly joined them.

What followed was a painful scolding for Kishi. Dimitri was extremely unhappy with how Kishi had handled the kidnapping. The anti-Kingdom sentiment had worsened as a result of Kishi's abuse of power and Dimitri was taking charge to try and undo some of the damage. Those that had been captured were to be punished lightly and their concerns addressed. It wasn't wise to completely depose Kishi for his actions. So for now Dimitri just wanted him out of the city. Kishi and his wife were to head home to Arianrhod first thing in the morning.

Xion was silent for the whole thing and squeezed Kishi's hand when Dimitri seemed done.

Kishi and Dimitri stared at each other for a minute. Kishi was not a small man but Dimitri still towered over him like a bear.

"If you were anyone else, your actions would be punished more severely. I believe you thought yourself justified but you may have done irreparable damage between our young Kingdom and those citizens who still believe in the former Empire," the King continued.

He wasn't handling it well. Kishi didn't like being scolded and, like Dimitri had said, he still wasn't convinced he was in the wrong, but he looked down, bowing his head respectfully. Xion inclined her head as well.

"I understand," he finally said.

"You will remain on house arrest until you depart in the morning."

Kishi nodded.

"...will I be allowed to go visit my family?" Xion asked.

"You did nothing wrong, Xion. This punishment does not extend to you."

"...thank you, your majesty."

"You two may go." Kishi politely bowed and then left the room.

Xion followed him out.

"Are you alright, love?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wouldn't have done anything different if I could go back."

"Almost none of it helped...if it happens again, can I ask you not to go so far?"

"They deserved it."

"No, they didn't."

"They took you away, Xion! What if something had happened to you or you lost the babies?"

"Aside from a single punch and rope burn I caused myself I was fine."

"It was only a matter of time before they hurt you."

"I was of less value to them if I lost the children. They went looking for heartburn medication when I complained about it, and something to settle nausea because I wouldn't tell them how far along I was."

Kishi studied her a bit. He didn't want to admit he was wrong.

"I just... I already have enough blood on my hands. I don't need you to spill any more for my sake," she continued.

"I didn't kill anyone."

"What if I hadn't stopped you?"

"Then I would've killed one."

"I don't want that. Ever. I don't want more people dead because of me than there has to be."

"It would be on me, Xion, not you."

"Kishi..."

"Go visit your family. It might be the last time you see them for awhile."

She looked like she was going to argue for a moment, then she nodded.

"I'll take Roxas." Xion didn't get back until dinner.


	18. Chicks

Xion and Kishi had gotten home yesterday. She was tired from a week on the road and looking forward to sleeping in this morning when a stable hand knocked on the door. Kishi wasn't particular eager to get up himself and all of his retainers were still in Enbarr so he did, in fact, have to get up.

The boy was shaking a little. 

"Um...the horses are all getting spooked and Lady Rowe said to tell her if the eggs changed...two of them appear to have deflated overnight."

Kishi stood at the door sleepily, after having answered it. It took him a second to process what was said.

"Xion, your eggs are acting weird and it's pissing off my horses," he told her over his shoulder. She sat up with a groan.

"...I don't know how to calm horses..."

"But you know about your Wyvern eggs."

"That's half the work..." She grunted a bit as she got up and just threw on a dressing robe. It was one of the few things that fit any more and she didn't want to go digging through the wardrobe. Kishi dismissed the stable hand and started getting dressed himself. It wasn't a long walk to the stables.

Aster _wasn't_ on her eggs. Which means there was nothing between her and knocking Xion over when she entered the stable. Kishi jogged to catch up when he saw his wife go down.

"Xion! You ok?"

She had a hand over her eyes.

"I'm fine. She hasn't seen me in a month, she's just excited." Aster was still standing over her and whining.

Kishi glared at the Wyvern and snapped, "Oi, fatty. Get off my wife."

"Don't be mean." There was a whinny from the other end of the stables and Aster waddled off to that side. Kishi stared at her incredulous before chasing the beast.

"Hey! Those aren't yours!" he called.

Aster dipped her head into the stall and came up with a much smaller wyvern in her mouth, kinda like how a cat picks up kittens.

"Oh wait... Those are yours."

Aster carried the chick back to the nest. Xion was currently checking said nest out.

"Do you see another one anywhere?" she asked.

"A baby?"

"Yeah. The eggs aren't deflated, they're empty. The eggs are hatching." Xion scratched the base of Aster's antlers.

"And you lost one already."

Xion gestured to Aster and replied, " _She_ lost it not me."

"Where's your baby, dumbass?" Kishi asked the Wyvern, still a little annoyed they got out of bed. Aster nipped at him.

"I told you to be nice," Xion scolded Kishi.

"She literally lost a _baby_."

"To be fair she'd normally build a nest in the side of a cliff, and nothing wandered out." There was a reason most wyverns were kept in towers and away from horses. Another whinny went up behind them.

"Next time she nests we'll build her a spot in one of our towers then, goddess this is ridiculous. Go find your baby!"

Aster waddled away. The first baby promptly jumped out of the nest. Kishi ran to block its path but Xion got there first. She scooped the chick up and placed it on Kishi's shoulder like a parrot. The baby screeched and stretched its still translucent wings. He put a hand up to keep it from jumping down.

Aster brought the other chick back to the nest and settled down.

"We need to keep the stall door closed as best we can," Kishi insisted.

"Then get in here."

"I don't want to be in there with all those teeth."

"...they don't have teeth yet."

As if to prove her point, the chick on his shoulder hissed again.

"Their mom does," he argued.

"So, you'd rather she bit me if she gets hungry."

He knew he was being played but she also had a point. Fine. He'd go in, but he wasn't going to like it. Xion made a little space next to her for him and Kishi squeezed into it, moving the baby on his shoulder to his lap as he did so. The lord was warm, and the chick curled up in his lap. He scratched it in spots it couldn't reach itself and rubbed where its future antlers would be. It nuzzled into his hand.

One of the eggs started gushing whites. A nose poked out of the egg and a tongue flicked in the air.

"Are we going to wait for all of them to hatch?" Kishi asked.

"No. They'll take a few days, but I want to see some of it."

Kishi settled in. He was admittedly getting attached to this little one.

"Hey, Xion, how smart are these guys?"

"A lot of it depends. Some are dumb as bricks. Some are nearly as smart as a ten-year-old and there's a lot of breeds. Nearly as many as there are horses."

"Are there mini ones?"

"Some are bred for dwarfism, and males are typically at least a foot shorter, but Aster's an Almyran breed, they're some of the biggest."

"Maybe we can get Roxas one."

"I don't think he'd take it very well."

"He needs a companion pet to be his eyes for him."

"Definitely not one of these ones, but maybe."

"The horse I picked for him can be his eyes on the battlefield, but he could use something to help him navigate new terrain. ...maybe a dog," Kishi brainstormed aloud.

"That could work."

"I'll ask Seth about dogs then."

The third chick stumbled out of its shell.

"Aster, clean your baby," he said pointing at it. Aster picked up the chick and dumped it in her water trough.

"HOLY Goddess!" Kishi sprang to his feet and rushed to scoop the baby out and the chick in his lap tumbled. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"Kishi, it's fine. That's how she'll clean all of them."

"She can't lick them clean like a normal animal??"

"If you ask me to lick our babies clean when they come, I'll shove a foot up your ass. Also, you've seen her tongue, right? You know how long that would take?" The baby in the trough trilled.

"I said animal. You're not an animal."

"Well, the answer is no. Not with her little lizard tongue."

"Better than drowning them."

"They're born knowing how to swim."

Kishi just huffed and crossed his arms, sitting back down. It was too early for this and he knew he didn't know enough to dispute. The first chick crawled back into his lap. That made him feel a little better.

Xion leaned on his shoulder to watch the babies the babies play.


	19. Kicks and Kids

Xion had spent a lot of time with Aster and the chicks that week. Two of the eggs didn't hatch, leaving them with eight healthy chicks and a runt. There was nothing wrong with the runt, his size just made him easy for his siblings to push him around. But today Xion wasn't in the stables, she was in the kitchen, craving cookie dough.

"Good morning, Xion," Mercedes greeted as she came to the kitchen to help.

"Good morning Mercie," she said around a spoonful of cookie dough. The half of the dough that would make actual cookies was already in the oven.

"Oh my," she giggled, "are you getting strange cravings?"

"Cookie dough isn't _strange_ ," Xion defended.

"It is when you that much of it."

"My dad always talks about my mom asking for sweet cream fish danishes. They get much, much weirder."

Mercedes giggled, "That is very weird."

Xion grinned and leaned back against the counter before sitting up straight again. She had a confused expression for a moment before the realization hit.

"Hey, do you know where Kishi is today?"

"Is he not out riding?"

She frowned a moment. That would mean taking some time to find him. Xion stood up, cookie dough already forgotten.

"I'm going to go look for him." Hopefully, it wouldn't take long.

"Would you like some help?"

"I'm probably just gonna wait in the stables, to be honest."

"I'm sure he will come back here when he's done."

"That's alright, walking's supposed to be good right now." Xion turned and grabbed the bowl of dough.

"Happy hunting!" Mercedes said politely before leaving the room herself.

Xion made her way down to the stables and sat by Atlas' stall. The horse stuck his head out of the open top part of the stall door and nickered at her.

"Hey Atlas. Guess Kishi didn't take you out then, huh?"

He reached over and grabbed the empty hay bag hanging outside his stall, tossing it a few times indignantly.

"Yeah okay." Xion got up and grabbed a fleck of hay for him. He didn't even wait for her to put it in the bag and tried to roughly take it from her.

"Hey!" Xion frowned. "How rude." She sat back down with her bowl of cookie dough. He hungrily gobbled the hay down, acting like he hadn't eaten in years.

"You're almost as bad as Aster. At least she's feeding chicks."

"Xion? Shouldn't you be up at the castle?" Riku asked. He was passing by, leading his horse. The elder brother and Sora had happily taken the two horses from Xion's dowry and kept them at their farm, riding them periodically.

"Actually, I was looking for Kishi but didn't want to put in a lot of effort. I'm sure he'll end up here at some point."

"I would've thought Kishi would be stuck to you after that kidnapping." Riku wandered over and looked in Atlas' stall.

Xion hummed and looked down, saying, "At first, yeah."

"Yeah, Xion, Kishi hasn't been here in a few days at least," Riku said, motioning to the stall, "there's no way he'd let Atlas's stall get this dirty."

"Shit."

"No water either. Hey!" Riku called out to a stable hand, "I know your master said to leave this horse alone, but you should know better than let it get this bad! Go turn this guy out to pasture and clean his stall." The stable hand scrambled to get to work on that.

Xion got up slowly and asked, "You don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"I just came into town to pick up some groceries," Riku explained, "so no. He wouldn't tell you where he was going?"

"No, he didn't." She grabbed her now empty bowl. "Say hi to Sora for me, kay?"

"Yeah, for sure... Do you need help looking for him?"

"If you see him, can you just tell him I'm looking?"

"Yeah I can do that." He hugged her and then walked off into town.

Xion went to check the library. There was no one there but Mercedes caught Xion on the way out.

"Oh Xion, I don't know if it's Kishi, but I heard some of the guards talking about some commotion by the gate."

"Thank you, Mercie." That...was somewhat of a long trip, but she set off.

The retainers that Kishi had left behind were finally getting back from Enbarr. Publicly, Kishi had told everyone that they were staying behind to continue their vacation and maybe participate in training exercises with the Enbarr militia but in truth he had put Seth in charge of eradicating the two facilities that Vanitas had reported on.

One had been mostly empty, only a couple leftover demonic beasts, the other had been active. Kishi had received a letter a few days prior, sent ahead by the returning band, that they were returning with seven orphans. Kishi had chaotically been setting up homes for them since but two of them still needed a place to stay.

Seth saw Xion as he and Roxas were walking by.

"Lady Rowe, what are you doing so far from the estate?" he asked.

"Looking for my husband," she said simply, on her way to the gate, "how was the rest of your vacation?"

Seth stopped his horse and looked at her with some confusion.

"The lord didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?"

The look turned to sympathetic concern. "I will let him explain himself. Come, Roxas." They started moving again. Kishi wasn't far behind them, everyone was heading to the stables, but Ki was on foot with Kent, talking in hushed tones while Kent's horse was occupied by two kids ages 6 and 7.

"...Kishi?" Xion called when she spotted him. He saw her and tensed up.

"Kent, take them to my estate," he ordered softly before he went up to her, "Starlight, what are you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you. For a while now." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Sorry, I meant to be back sooner. Come on, it's not safe for you out of the estate."

"I am literally surrounded by knights right now."

"And you could get run over by a stray horse." He took her hand and started leading her home. She let him lead her.

"What a disappointing way to go."

"Listen, I'm going to be out for the rest of the day. I need you to stay home."

"Does it have to do with the fact that the knights didn't stay for vacation?" she asked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Will I need to ask Roxas instead?"

"Xion..."

"I had something really exciting to share with you, but it probably has to wait until all this gets explained."

"Something exciting?" he asked.

"Yep."

"What was it?"

"You go first."

He paled a little.

"Xion, you don't need to know. It will just stress you out."

"Probably not as much as 'what secret could possibly be bad enough to keep from me at this point' will."

"I guess it's not really anything new," Kishi said, defeated, "they were clearing out two more hideouts."

"...so the kids—"

"Rescued."

Xion stopped walking to whisper, "They're _alive_."

"Yes, Xion, they are. We got to them in time."

She shook for a moment and a tear rolled down her cheek. Kishi hugged her again.

"They're okay," she repeated. Then grabbed his hand and moved it from her back to her belly. He curiously tilted his head.

"Give it a second." A few moments later, there was a flick where his hand touched. Kishi's eyes widened in response.

"Xion... was that?"

"That's why I was looking for you."

He was getting a little teary eyed.

"Oh Xion... They're so _strong_."

"You say that now but before long those kicks will be painful on the inside." She lifted her other hand to wipe the tears away. "But I hope they're as strong as you one day."

Kishi blushed at the compliment.

"I hope they're stronger than me," he said.

"As strong as Dimitri or Dedue?"

"Stronger. They're going to be the strongest Knights ever."

"I hope they're kind. Kinder than even Mercedes and Annette."

"The kindest boys."

"I'm craving sweets though. So, they must be girls," Xion countered.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Boys make you crave salt."

"No way."

"Yeah! It's _totally_ a thing."

"I don't believe you," he teased, "listen... There are still two orphans who don't have a home. I need to go find some."

She nodded.

"They can't stay at the castle for now?"

He sighed, "I mean... they can but we have our kids on the way. It can't be a long-term solution."

"For now, then."

"Ok, for now they can stay."

She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"Maybe Sora and Riku would be interested," Kishi offered.

"Are they looking to expand their family too?"

"Not sure but they'd make good parents."

"Oh of course." Xion moved his hand down. These weren’t the stronger kicks, it felt more like popping soap bubbles. He moved behind her and put both his hands on her belly, pulling her close once they reached the privacy of their own garden beside their castle. She placed her hands over his.

"I love you."

Kishi nuzzled the back of her neck and kissed her hair.

"I love you too."

"I want to meet your kids already," she said.

"My kids? You're the one making them."

"You helped. Wouldn't have anything to make without you."

"So our kids," he confirmed.

"Have you got a better name than Blaine, yet?"

"Not yet, I'll think of something."

"I know you will."

Kishi kissed her again and said, "Come on, let's go meet our foster kids."

She nodded and pulled away.

"I made cookies this morning if they want some."

"I bet they'd like that." He led her back inside.

Inside the parlor, a blonde girl and a pink haired boy sat together near the fire. Kishi closed the door behind them. The housekeeper had brought a little tray of sweets and tea for the kids who were afraid but trying to be brave.

Xion sat in a chair facing them.

"So, what are your names?" she asked.

The little girl, no more than eight, put herself between Xion and the little boy. When Xion and Kishi had entered the room, both of them had retreated to a corner. The feisty girl was scared but had more fight in her than the boy who seemed maybe a year or so older.

"I won't hurt you. Either of you." Xion put her hands up and the boy put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Kishi approached slowly, sitting in a chair next to Xion with his hands clearly visible. The girl watched him carefully, all tense but the hand on her shoulder gave her pause and she calmed down, still suspicious.

"I know what you've been through, and how scared you must be, but that won't happen again. I promise."

There still wasn't a lot of trust there. Kishi could see it in their eyes. According to Seth, they had been a lot worse before.

"My name's Xion and I spent years in a place just like that," she continued.

The boy spoke up first, "There's no way to prove that. You could lie about anything to get our trust."

"Just leave us alone!" the girl yelled.

Xion rolled up her right sleeve and tapped the inside of her elbow.

"They put the tube in here. It leaves a tiny scar, hard to see if you don't know it's there."

The little girl was still suspicious, but she straightened herself some to try and see. Xion held her arm out and the boy got up to see too. They were still uneasy and gave Kishi a wide berth, but the girl crept closer to check that Xion was telling the truth.

"...my name's Lauriam," the boy finally said.

"...Elrena," the girl relented.

"It's nice to meet you both. This is my husband, and I trust him with everything."

Lauriam shifted his gaze over as Xion rolled her sleeve back down.

"I'm Kishi," he said gently, "I'm the one who sent Seth to save you."

Elrena at least recognized that much. She was still suspicious but at least knew that this situation was better than their last one.

"Why save us? You don't know us, or any of the other kids," he asked.

"I don't want anyone else to be hurt by them," Xion told them firmly. Lauriam looked at Elrena like he wasn't quite sure of that. Elrena was holding onto Lauriam's arm tightly for comfort but was trying her best to seem super tough. She made a huffing noise and turned her nose up.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

"We are going to let you two stay here in the castle until we can find you more permanent homes," Kishi said.

"We aren't staying here?" Lauriam asked.

"Not permanently."

The boy frowned and took a step back before asking, "Where are we going to sleep? I'm tired."

"There are a few extra rooms. You can pick any one you want. Anywhere on the estate is ok for you to go but please don't leave the castle grounds without an escort."

"Then... we're going to go now." Lauriam took Elrena's hand and started towards the door. They had to talk where adults couldn't hear. Elrena followed him, frowning at the adults.

Kishi didn't move. He didn't want them to think they were prisoners. Xion sighed when they left the room.

"That was better than I expected," she admitted.

"Seth helped them open up on the road. They've had almost a couple weeks of travel to work with the kids."

"That's good." She took his hand and he squeezed it gently. Xion rested her head on his shoulder.

"How long do you think it will take to find homes for them?" she asked.

"I don't know. We might have to reach out to the villages in the countryside."

"I guess we'll see how it goes."

"They can stay here as long as they need."


	20. Harpstring Moon 1188 - Spies Among Us

Xion was wandering about late. She had been sleeping more lately but tonight Kishi wasn't in bed and sleep refused to come.

"Good evening Lady Rowe," Seth greeted as he passed her in the hall.

"Hey, Seth. What are you doing up?"

"I am watching the castle tonight while the others are out. The Margrave would not be happy if he knew you were having trouble sleeping. Can I have tea sent up to your room?" he offered.

"I've had insomnia for a long time, I just usually spend the time in my room, but Kishi's out tonight. I was headed to the library."

"Would you like company? Or prefer to be alone?"

"Company sounds fine."

He turned to walk with her instead.

Xion knocked on the door to the library out of habit before opening it.

Lauriam grabbed Elrena and dove under the desk with her when he heard the knock. Elrena held onto his arm as they his, trying to peek to see who it was. He pulled her back and placed a hand over her mouth. The letter he was writing was left on the desk, but no one else should be able to read it, or at least he thought as much.

"Were you looking for anything in particular to read?" Seth asked Xion.

"Not in particular. I'm just looking to pass the time."

"Fiction or nonfiction?" Seth asked as he moved around the shelves.

"Doesn't matter—actually, are there any children's stories?" Xion noticed the candle lit on the desk. She had one and Seth had one, but this room wasn't usually lit at night.

"... do you know if anyone else was using the room?" she asked.

"The Margrave gave everyone the night off." Seth noted where she was looking and followed her line of sight to the desk where the candle was.

It wasn't just a candle out of place. The inkwell was open, and a quill pen was still wet. There was only one door to the library, and they had come through it.

"Someone's in the room," Xion said softly.

Lauriam tightened his grip on Elrena and she covered her mouth with both her little hands.

Seth softly put the book he had been holding down and very slowly drew his sword, keeping it out while he quietly moved to check behind the window curtains.

Xion picked up the letter. After a moment, she put on a similar face to the one she showed the Black Eagles for five years.

"There's no threat, it's the foster kids. You can come out, we're not mad," Xion told the room.

Lauriam looked at Elrena who shook her head and held him back.

Xion started looking around with Seth. There weren't many places to hide. The knight sheathed his sword and motioned to the desk. Xion ducked to look under.

Lauriam pushed Elrena behind him. The little girl was afraid, but she tried to be tough and glared at Xion from over her friend’s shoulder.

"Seth, why don't you go? Looks like I have company after all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Seth excused himself. Once Seth closed the door, Xion dropped the act.

"I can read that. We're going to need to talk."

"What are you talking about you crazy old lady?" Elrena snapped.

"I'm not crazy, I was the first spy out of the tests. I used this same cypher to tell them about Princess Edelgard nearly ten years ago. Now come out from under there. I'm still not going to hurt you."

"You're a liar. If you could actually read that you'd toss us out now," Lauriam bit. The little girl stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, so scary." Xion reached under the desk leaving her hand open.

"You're not hidden anymore; wouldn't you rather sit in a chair than under the desk?" the lady of the house asked.

Lauriam didn't take the hand but crawled out. Elrena stayed on his tail and Xion watched them go.

"Why did you agree to spy for them?" she asked.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Elrena. You've already been caught. Denying it won't change that."

The girl looked down in shame.

"Why spy for them?"

"…I just want to see my sister. They took her away. If I help, I can see her again."

Xion sat down and said softly, "...her hair changed. It turned white, didn't it."

Elrena looked surprised, responding with a slow, "Y-yeah it did..."

"I dye my hair black. That's the color it used to be."

"So...is yours white?" Lauriam asked.

"Yes."

"...are you spying on Lord Rowe too?"

"No. I haven't worked for them in nearly ten years. Even as a spy, I sent them either lies or useless information. I didn't want to help them, but I had to pretend to so I could protect Roxas and the rest of my family."

Elrena looked away, embarrassed.

"I can help you do the same, but you understand why I'm going to make finding you two a permanent home a priority, yes?"

"...I understand," Lauriam said.

"But what about..." the little girl caught herself mid-outburst, "Yeah, ok..."

"No, go ahead and ask your question."

"I don't have one."

"Alright. Then I'll ask you two to go to bed."

Lauriam stood up and asked, "What about my sister?"

"We'll find her. What's her name?"

"Strelitzia."

"We'll find Strelitzia," Xion almost promised, but a room full of corpses held the words back, "and we'll do our best to save her."

Elrena looked skeptical but still said, "yeah okay."

Xion stood up and went to open the library door.

"I'll teach you the fine art of bullshittery in the morning. For now, you should go to sleep." Lauriam looked to Elrena before heading out the door. She followed him, clearly still a little upset.

Kishi was just getting home with Riku. Riku had stayed in town after the weekend shopping trip to go out drinking with the other guys, but in the end was the least drunk. He was helping Kishi stay upright as they walked down the hall, passing the library as the two kids walked out.

Lauriam froze upon seeing them, Xion just behind him and Elrena. The lady was both relieved to see Kishi and dismayed at how drunk he appeared to be.

"It's alright Riku, I can take him the rest of the way."

"You can what?" Riku asked. He looked utterly bewildered by what she said like he hadn't heard her right. His face was flushed and he looked a little dazed.

"What are the kids doing up?" Kishi's words were horribly slurred but at least understandable. Elrena held onto Lauriam tightly, scared to move herself. Both the men towered over them and by nature of their stature alone they were intimidating.

"I can take my husband to bed. Which is where the kids are going now." She gave them both a pointed look. Lauriam started tugging Elrena down the corridor at that and the two of them disappeared into their room.

"Yeah you can," Kishi tried to say with a sultry tone but it didn't come out right. Riku was watching the kids walk away with some confusion.

"Xion, how long has it been since I visited last?" he asked.

"Riku. Look down at my stomach and ask yourself if you really think I've already delivered, or how we'd end up with a pink haired child."

He squinted at her stomach.

"Are you already pregnant again?"

"Those aren't my kids, Riku."

He had to think about that for a long few second.

"...did you steal some kids?" he asked with quiet horror.

"Rescued. Still trying to find them a permanent home."

He thought about that for a long while until Kishi threw up on his shoes. Kishi, like most men of the former Kingdom could typically handle their alcohol well but tonight had been full of drinking games and high-quality ales mixed with low quality spirits and everyone drank beyond their limits.

"Well, I'll take them," Riku said.

"...stay the night and tell me that again when you're sober." She made a face and stepped around the vomit.

"That's a great idea!" Kishi yelled, completely oblivious to the vomit and already feeling better albeit drowsy, "you'd be a great dad."

"Sora and I have been trying," Riku joked, "but I don't think the Goddess wants us to get pregnant."

Kishi sniggered a little bit at the crude humor.

"You are only allowed to make this decision when you're not drunk and I'm not budging on that," Xion insisted.

"Which way is bed?" Riku asked.

"You grew up in this house, are you seriously so drunk you can't find the guest quarters?"

"I didn't live here," he grumbled but he started dragging Kishi down the hall anyway, trying doors as he went.

Seth passed them on his way out.

"Lords Rowe... Where's Roxas?" the elder Knight asked them. Roxas had gone out drinking with the guys too and lived at the castle. Both brothers stared at each other.

"Oh Goddess! We forgot Roxas!" Kishi yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Kishi. People are sleeping." As far as she knew, Roxas wasn't a heavy drinker. He was probably fine.

"I'll go get him," Kishi offered. He stopped leaning on Riku and started back for the door but promptly tripped and landed face down in a passed-out heap on the stone floor.

Riku covered his mouth with both hands in surprise, then he started to cry, "oh no...Kishi is dead."

Xion pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He's just blacked out. I'll need help getting him to bed now. Seth, can you go look for Roxas while I take care of the drunk idiots?"

Seth was exceptionally amused. He remembered being a young Knight drinking with the others. He was more impressed they made it home. In the old days, the crew would just sleep under the tables at the tavern.

"Would you like me to carry your husband to your bed before I go out?" he offered.

"I'll get his brother to do that."

Riku was kneeling by Kishi now, looking for a pulse behind Kishi's ear.

"Very well," Seth said simply and excused himself to go find his young squire.

Xion kneeled beside Riku and pointed out, "He's breathing deep enough to be easily seen."

He clearly had to think about that.

"...Right...I think I need some water."

"Can you help me get him to bed first? We always have water for making tea up there."

"Tea sounds nice," Riku mumbled. He put one of Kishi’s arms around his shoulder and held onto his belt to keep him upright. They couldn't walk in a straight line but eventually, Riku got Kishi to their bedroom on a higher floor. Exhausted, he collapsed on the bed next to his younger brother.

"I'm not good at making tea. You're going to have to settle for water." The kettle wasn't on the heat, so she just poured a cup for him.

Riku was sleepily cuddling up to Kishi, mumbling Soras name over and over. Kishi was likewise giggling some in his mostly asleep stupor. He cuddled up to Riku and kissed his cheek, mumbling about how much he "missed you so much Xion."

"I'm over here Kishi and Sora's not here at all."

They were too sleepy and drunk to hear her, both of them had passed out holding each other. Xion groaned and went to the guest bedroom herself.

\----

The next morning, Kishi came around before he opened his eyes, caught in the middle of wakefulness and sleep in the awkward limbo of maybes. Usually when this happened, he cuddled up to his wife and went back to bed. Conveniently, he was already the big spoon, so he pulled himself in close and moved to rest his arm on her belly. Eyes still closed he felt around a little puzzled. Where was the bump? He ran his hand up her chest looking for any familiar topography. Extra confused when he didn't find breasts and still slow from the hangover he moved his hand south to check too.

"Mm, Sora, keep petting me like that and we'll have to do something about it." The mumbled, sultry voice finally eliminated the maybes and Kishi’s eyes snapped open. He immediately regretted it for a series of reasons. The light coming in through the window hurt and the faceful of silver hair was exceptionally unexpected. Kishi recoiled, pulling his hand back and shuffling away.

"R-Riku?!" Riku tensed up as he started to wake up.

"...S-Sora?" There was way more desperate hope in the spoken word than there should've been. The older brother slowly turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. Both of them looked at each other for a long second while they put pieces together and then they both quickly lifted the heavy blanket, breathing in relief when they realized they were still dressed from the waist down.

"We didn't...?"

"NO! No."

"Oh thank the Goddess... Where's my wife...?"

"Where's my boyfriend?... So, thanks for last night."

"Don't say that, just leave."

Riku didn't need telling twice, still a little hungover he climbed out of bed, gathered his discarded things and headed out, leaving a still confused, dazed Kishi in bed.

"Where is(italics) my wife?" he grumbled. Kishi got out of bed, tugged on a fluffy robe instead of a shirt and left the room, shuffling like a bear fresh out of hibernation down the hall. He grabbed a confused maid by the arm as she passed.

"Wife."

"U-Uh N-No, Lord Rowe, she's in there," the woman pointed to a door and Kishi let go to shuffle into the spare bedroom. He closed the door a little roughly by accident but disregarded it, choosing to focus on climbing into bed beside Xion. Kishi flopped half on, half off onto her, trapping her in close with his arm and leg.

She'd jumped when the door slammed and tried to get away for a moment before she realized it was Kishi and she turned over to face him.

"You're bad at flirting when you're drunk."

"Tell Riku that," he grumbled into the pillow.

"You passed out and he thought you were dead."

"Well, clearly the move works if we woke up together."

"You woke up together because I couldn't get him out of our bed after he carried you there. Glad to know you missed me, even if it wasn't _me_ you were holding when you said it."

He made a grunting sound that was almost an apology.

She turned over to face him.

"I'm going to go back to sleep, why don't you get breakfast?"

"Too early and bright," Kishi protested.

"Then stay." She nuzzled into his chest a bit.

Another grunt, this one more approving as he fell back asleep curled around her.


	21. Adoption

Riku was waiting with Sora and Kishi in the castle foyer. He was anxious and dressed relatively nicely. He kept fiddling with his nicer armor. Sora was likewise in his Sunday best.

"Riku, calm down," Kishi grumbled. 

"Don't tell me to calm down," he snapped back but the younger brother was unphased.

"We don't have to be worried, Ku," Sora reassured him.

"Are we really ready though? To be parents? I know we've talked about it Sor but this is actually happening. What if they don't like us?"

"Who _wouldn't_ like you? Excluding Vanitas."

"I hated him for a few years," Kishi said casually, "and technically his entire territory still hates him for being a traitor." Riku started to hyperventilate. Sora gave Kishi a quick glare before taking Riku's hand and squeezing it.

"I'm not about to sugar coat it."

Riku squeezed Sora's hand and with the other he held his shirt over his face while he tried to catch his breath. Sora patted Riku's back and Kishi just kind of watched him blankly.

"You guys got everything set up at the house?" he asked.

"Bedroom and clothes and extra food and a few toys, and we put a swing on the oak tree!"

Riku was finally starting to calm down.

"What's taking Xion so long?" Kishi asked himself aloud, "I'll go check on her." He walked off down the hall to the parlor.

She was talking to Lauriam and Elrena there. She'd filled Kishi in on the situation, what she had discovered a week prior, and had spent a good portion of her time that week teaching the kids how to lie effectively. She'd also written a letter for Sora and Riku in case the kids decided to use said tactics on their new dads.

Xion had the kids in somewhat nice clothes and each had a lunch packed for the day. She looked up when Kishi came in.

"Is it time to bring them out?"

"If we wait any longer, Riku is going to pass out."

Xion stood up and instantly reached for Kishi as the blood rushed to her feet and she swayed. He rushed to her and held her carefully to steady her.

"You can stay here if you need to..."

"I was just a little dizzy and it's gone now."

Lauriam smoothed any wrinkles out of his vest before standing as well but Elrena didn't get up.

"This is stupid. We should just stay here," she growled.

Lauriam turned to her to say, "We can't, El. You know that."

"Well why not?!" She got upset and ran out of the room, running away to the bedroom they had been sharing. Lauriam ran after her without a second thought.

"This is going better than I thought it would," Kishi said with a deadpan expression and neutral tone. Xion facepalmed before walking after them.

Kishi walked back to the foyer where Riku was facing a wall, trying to support himself while he kept panicking.

"Not sure if this is good news or bad news but they don't want to go either," Kishi announced.

Sora's face fell and Riku looked over at Sora with concern.

"Can we talk to them?" he asked.

"Please?" Sora added.

"Yeah go ahead. Their room is down the hall."

Sora took Riku's hand before heading off.

Xion was there, knocking on the door.

"Hey. Do you want to talk about it?" she was saying. Riku put a hand on Xion’s shoulder when they got there.

"Let us try," he said softly. She stepped away and nodded.

Riku knocked on the door.

"Lauriam, Elrena? It's Riku and Sora, we're hoping to be your new dads, if you'll have us."

"Can we talk to you?" Sora asked.

"Without the door?" Riku added.

Lauriam grabbed Elrena's arm near the wrist and she shot him an alarmed look.

"Hide," Lauriam whispered to Elrena. She dove under the bed.

"You can come in." Lauriam squeezed himself into the corner of the room.

Riku opened the door slowly and held it open for Sora, who came in behind him. He closed the door behind him and looked around, eventually spotting Lauriam. Immediately, Riku felt his heart sink. The boy looked so afraid.

"Why should we trust you?" the young boy asked. At least they knew Xion could be trusted but these men were new and one of them was a _giant_.

"Listen... Lauriam, right?" Sora asked and took a few steps closer.

Lauriam covered his elbow with a mumbled, "...yes."

"I know what you went through...it must have been terrifying. I won't pretend to know exactly how it went and I won't ask if you don't want me to, but I want to help, if you'll let me."

"We don't want to hurt you. Sora and I just want someone else to love. We have a big house in the countryside but it's lonely just the two of us and you can come back and visit here sometimes."

"Can you take three?" Lauriam asked.

"Three?" Riku wanted clarification.

"I have a sister that's still missing. I don't want to leave Elrena so if you can't take three, I don't want to go at all."

Rikus gaze softened and he answered, "Yes, there is room for three. Sora grew up with four brothers and sisters in a tiny house. There was always enough room there. I don't see any reason to change that.”

"...is it just the two of you?"

"Yeah, just Sora and myself. We have a couple horses too and some other animals." Riku reached out and put a hand on Sora’s shoulder.

Lauriam glanced at the bed.

"We don't have a lot, honestly,” Sora added, “it's not going to all be easy, but we'll be able to help with that too."

"All three of you will have to work, but we're going to be with you every step of the way."

They were already counting Strelitzia? Lauriam slowly lowered his hand.

Sora smiled a bit and said, "Why don't you come out here? Riku only bites my older brother, don't worry."

Riku huffed a little.

"...Where's Elrena?" he asked.

"She'll come out if she feels like it," the boy said.

Elrena still wasn't so sure. Why couldn't they just stay here? They already had a place and change was scary.

Riku offered a hand to Lauriam.

"Is it ok if I hug you, Lauriam?" he asked and the boy shrunk back again.

"I-I'd prefer not."

Riku recoiled. He tried to hide his crestfallen disappointment.

"Th-Thats ok. You don't have to. Sora, I'm going to go get the horses," his voice was strained, like it was hard to talk.

"Can I talk to Elrena alone before we make a decision?"

"Yeah, come on Sora," Riku said gently. Sora took his hand before leading him out and closing the door behind him.

"Elrena, Xion and Riku are already having kids. They won't care once they're born." She climbed out from under the bed and sat on the floor with her knees to her chest.

"But we don't know them, Lauriam...what if they just take us back to the mages?"

"There's a lot more people we don't know here. All the servants, all the knights...at least there it's just two."

"I liked Seth. Why can't Seth take us?"

"Because he's old and his job means he wouldn't have time for us."

"Do we _have_ to live with adults?"

"I don't think they'll let us live alone."

She pouted, "Fine. If we don't have a choice. If it's too bad, we can just run away."

"We can and if it's a farm like they say we'll be able to take food with us."

"Ok, we can go but I don't like them."

Lauriam knocked on the door. Which seemed a little silly, seeing as he was the one who asked for privacy. Riku opened it. He looked extremely anxious.

Lauriam looked up at him for less than a second before looking down.

"... can we just test it out and see how it goes? And if it's bad we can come back?" he asked.

"Of course!" Sora patted Riku on the back again.

"Y-yeah, we can do that," Riku mumbled a bit, "we have a couple of horses outside. Let's go home."

Home(italics) did not seem like the right word to Lauriam, but he took Elrena's hand and carefully stepped out of the room. Elrena was tense after Riku used the word home but she let herself be pulled along.

Their interactions had Riku on edge. He had always wanted kids. He was expected to. When he fell in love with Sora those expectations changed, but now, having the opportunity to take in a couple of kids who had been to hell and back, seemed like a dream. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Stay here in the foyer, I'll go get the horses," he told Sora. Lauriam stopped aways away from Sora.

Kishi had stayed in the foyer and was watching Riku and Sora carefully. Things must not have gone as well as he would've liked but that was to be expected. The kids had been through a trauma and their sister and friend was still missing.

Riku came back with the two horses quickly, waiting just outside the big double doors.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Lauriam looked at the two horses and squeezed Elrena's hand.

"We don't have anything to take." Sora was a little downtrodden, enough for Riku and Xion to pick up on, but not anyone else present. The kids _did_ need help, even if they didn't know what help they needed yet.

"That's ok," Riku said gently.

"Who do you want to ride with?" Kishi asked Lauriam and Elrena.

"Elrena," he said simply. Riku flinched. Their horses weren't really kid friendly without a supervising adult.

"One of you needs to ride with me," Riku said, "The other with Sora."

Elrena tensed up and took an involuntary step back.

Lauriam looked back at her to ask, "Who would you rather ride with?"

She looked between Sora and Riku and then tentatively pointed at Sora who flashed her a smile.

"Then... I'll ride with you, sir."

The little girl looked away from Sora when he smiled but she did slowly walk closer to him so she could follow him to the horse. Riku handed the reins of the white mare to Sora and then moved his black stallion away from them a bit. Both horses were massive war horses (even if they were being raised as lazy farm ponies) and pranced a bit at the new smells.

"Lauriam, I'm going to have to lift you up. Is that ok?"

"... it's alright."

"Can I help you up, Elrena?" Sora asked. She turned away from Sora for a nervous second and held her arms in close to steel herself. Elrena took a deep breath and then nodded. Riku put his hands under Lauriam's armpits to lift him up so he could grab onto the saddle. The boy tensed up when he touched him but fixed himself in the saddle.

"Where do you want me to pick you up from?" Sora asked. Elrena didn't have a good answer.

"Um... Like Lauriam."

"Alright then." Sora hoisted Elrena up. She anxiously held onto the front of the saddle. Riku checked the horse's tack before pulling himself up behind Lauriam. There wasn't a lot of room on the saddle, so the touching was inevitable, but he did his best to not bear down on the poor boy. Lauriam shifted a bit, keeping his hands on the saddle horn.

Sora pulled himself up behind Elrena.

"Is this alright?" he asked. She was very tense, knuckles white on the saddle but she nodded. Riku gathered up the reins and turned the horse about.

"Take care of yourself, Ki." Kishi raised a hand in farewell.

"Watch the roads and travel safe."

"We will! Say goodbye to Xion for me!"

Riku squeezed the horse's sides and they took off, heading to their distant farm. Sora followed after him.


	22. Anniversary

Technically, their anniversary had been Tuesday, but Kishi got called away for an unexpected meeting, so they'd cleared today to spend with each other. Xion was happily sleeping in Kishi's arms.

He had propped himself up against the headboard so he could sit up some while he held her. As she slept, he alternated between playing with her hair and rubbing her belly. The white was peeking through in her roots again. He got a few flicks back when he paid attention to her belly.

She grumbled when sun hit her face, "Do I have to get up?"

"You can stay in bed all day, my Love," he crooned.

"Mmmh... sounds nice but then you'll never get the cake I made..."

"A cake? For me? Are you sure you didn't eat it all yourself?" he teased her. His volume was low but there was playfulness in his tone.

"I'm eating half. It's not a big cake." She scooted up his chest until she was sitting up and he pulled his knees up some to make room in his lap between them for her.

"Did you sleep ok, Starlight?"

"Hm ...like a baby. Woke up every few hours to pee."

"I know, you woke me up every time." He rubbed her arm and side.

"You don't have(italics) to hold me when we sleep. I like it, but if it's keeping you up..."

"I don't want you to disappear again."

"I won't. Not overnight at least."

"Hm, you better not." He wrapped his legs around her and hugged her tight while he buried his face in her hair. She hugged him back as best she could.

"I love you. Did you know that?" she asked.

"I certainly hope so. I'd be worried if you didn't."

"I love you a _lot_ though. Tons. More than there are stars in the sky."

"Why else would I call you Starlight?" he said sweetly, whispering into her hair and kissing her cheek between sentences. She blushed a little.

"I don't have a nice nickname to call you and it's not fair."

"That's ok, you already do so much for me."

She lifted her head to kiss his cheek, admitting, "but I want to be able to make cute remarks like that too."

"You'll have to keep practicing then." Kishi rubbed down her arm, her back, her side, just massaging her and giving special attention to any muscle knots. Her back had a lot. Her belly was starting to weigh her down and she let out an appreciative moan at some of the tension releasing.

He chuckled a little, "Be a little louder and you can scare away the housekeepers waiting outside the door."

"Not up for a morning romp, then?" She grinned. Kishi made a little whining noise in the back of his throat and shifted uncomfortably for a second.

"Don't tempt me."

"Maybe I want you tempted."

"You're really far along though." He wrinkled his nose a little.

“... alright." She drooped a little but kissed his cheek again.

"Hey, we're celebrating today. If you want to start our day that way, then I will happily oblige."

"Hmm... maybe we should wait until tonight so I can spend all day working you up."

He groaned, "You want to torture me first huh?"

"Is it torture? Then I guess I'll leave the teasing alone once we're out of bed." Xion kissed his collarbone.

"Then I guess we're getting up now." He leaned forward, carrying her along with him. She pouted and wrapped her arms behind his neck to make her easier to carry.

He very carefully slid out of bed, still carrying her. Kishi almost carried her out into the hall and down for breakfast but he hesitated. He never wore a shirt to bed anymore and didn't want to go out without covering his arms.

"Can I take a moment to get dressed, Love?" he asked.

"Of course." She gave him a little butterfly kiss before getting down. He kept her close to kiss her more deeply.

"I think I'm falling in love with you again, Xion."

"Don't worry. I'll catch you before you hit the ground." He ruffled her hair and then went to the wardrobe to get a shirt and bracers. She jumped back in his arms as soon as they were on.

"How are you getting heavier and shorter all at once?" he asked.

" _Shorter?!_ "

"I think the babies are stealing your height."

"Little thieves."

"Open doors for me." Kishi headed to the bedroom door, waiting beside it.

"Of course." She grabbed the handle and twisted.

Kishi took her downstairs to the parlor. He had already told the kitchen staff last night to have a super sugary and greasy breakfast ready for them, so he hoped they had doddled in bed long enough. Xion's eyes boggled at the spread.

"I don't think we can eat all this. Ooh, is that a custard tart?" she asked.

"Just for you, Love." Kishi started making tea. She smiled and sat down.

"You still have to teach me that."

"I don't know. I like being better than you at _something_ ," he admitted.

"You're better than me with lances, infantry combat, cavalry combat, _height_...and you're absolutely the better hugger."

"You only think that because you've never been able to receive one of your hugs."

"You've never received one of yours, either, and let me just say, for the record: I sleep best in your arms."

He blushed and looked away.

"Ahem, I hope the kitchen is about done with my breakfast," he mumbled to change the subject. She smiled and tucked into her tart just before a maid brought his plate in.

Kishi had them make him steak and eggs piled high with bacon, peppers, cheese, and onions.

"Thank the chef and housekeeper for me," he told the maid as he took the plate from her. Xion took one whiff and her lip curled.

"Normally I'd like everything but the peppers on that plate. Can't wait to eat normally again."

"You get to eat junk food all day and be lazy. What's not to love?"

"Do you know how many vegetables I shovel down when you're not around to spoil me? I don't like them, but I want healthy kids."

"They'll be fine," he chided.

"I said I would do what I could to keep risks low and a healthy diet is part of that."

Kishi looked at her with concern and some gratitude.

"I'm sorry I can't help you out more with this hard part."

"I'm fine right now. Though in a few weeks it's supposed to get bad again..." She made a face. Any time she'd gone out into town she was bombarded with advice and warnings that weren't necessarily needed, but they all bemoaned the coming third trimester.

"No travel," Kishi insisted, "we have to put our hunt for the Slither people on hold."

"... I guess." Xion didn't want to bring her own children into a world where they were still operating, but she wasn't sure she had a choice.

"What if we're called to Fhirdiad?" she asked.

"You just need to have the babies first," Kishi said, "I'm not leaving your side and as the King's Head of Military Affairs, I have(italics) to go to greet the new Prince when he's born."

"I should be able to take a carriage if we really need to go."

"Only if we have to."

"If we have to, we shouldn't travel over the weekend if we can help it," Xion insisted.

"Why not?"

"Consider our luck with Saturdays."

"I met you on a Saturday."

"Almost every major event since we met has been on one. I feel like we'd be practically inviting(italics) bandits or some such thing."

"Oh, that's nonsense. Stuff happens all the time during the week."

"Name one."

"The time we had a city-wide snowball fight," Kishi offered.

"Your training exercise was on a Saturday."

"Oh... Um, Edelgard didn't invade the monastery on a Saturday."

"No but I told you about my Crest the Saturday just before that."

"Oh... um, the time you found that mother cat?"

"Saturday. There was no class," she reminded him.

"I'm sure there have been events that weren't on a Saturday."

"Sure, but there's also been events nearly every Saturday regardless of what happened during the week."

"We have boring Saturdays."

"Again. Name one."

"Well, I'm not going to remember uneventful days," he insisted.

"We got locked in a closet on a Saturday, you helped with rats on a Saturday... when I first woke up after Gronder I knew it was Saturday because it felt wrong that you weren't there."

"That's a Saturday where nothing happened," Kishi pointed out.

"Not for me. I was just coming to terms with my feelings for you. That Saturday was _hard._ "

He reached over and held her hand.

"Do you want to know why I didn't visit you?"

"...a little, yeah. You don't have to tell me if it's not comfortable."

"I was taking care of Aster. After the battle, I realized that no one had caught her so I went and tracked her down, convinced her to come home with me, and I was trying to take care of her in that barn at the same time as all of the horses."

"Annette said you had her. I'm grateful she was getting attention. Y'know, when I was finally able to see her the next week was the first time she knocked me over."

"She stepped on me a couple times, bit me thrice."

"Yeah I believe that. She wasn't the calmest member of the flock."

"And she hated me back then. I couldn't come visit you because my chores took extra-long with the injuries and I didn't have time to even think, let alone come see you. I wasn't even sure you would've wanted to see me or if I deserved it."

She winced and said, "I'm sorry she caused you so much trouble."

He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"She was important to you."

"I really am grateful."

"I never stopped loving you," Kishi said softly.

"... I didn't know. I thought—you were always holding me at arm's length, telling me not to get attached—Once I realized it, I thought I'd missed my chance to have you love me back."

"I didn't think you could ever love me so I kept you at arm's length because it hurt to be around you while believing I could never be with you. I'm sorry, it was self-preservation."

She cupped his cheek and asked, "What's not to love?"

He put his hand over hers and closed his eyes while he nuzzled and kissed her palm.

"Xion, I never intended to survive the war. You saved my life, and you keep saving it every day."

"I'm so glad you survived. I'm glad we got to get married and we get to have a family. You made me want to fight for a future I'd given up on."

He blushed and let go of her hand.

"Th-This is really good breakfast. The Chef really outdid himself," Kishi stammered around his flustering.

She settled back into her seat.

"He was probably happy to have his oven back." He smiled at her but focused on finishing his meal. Xion's tart had long since disappeared.

"What else do you want to do today?" he asked her as their plates were cleared.

"I made a present, not plans."

"We can go on a walk, or just lay in bed all day, maybe read."

"Hm... I'm good to just cuddle."

"I should probably still train some today too."

She frowned for just a moment.

"How long does your training usually take?" Xion asked.

"I promised Seth I would spar with his newer recruits."

"Alright...how about you go do that now and I'll make our bed as comfortable as it can possibly get?"

"The house staff will be mad but there're extra blankets in the spare bedrooms."

"I was going to get our wedding furs out."

Kishi about choked on his tea.

"Those are pretty heavy winter furs," he managed to choke out around the flustering.

"...oh. They didn't seem that heavy a year ago...but then again, I was pretty distracted whenever we got into bed."

His voice jumped an octave and hhe mumbled, "I'm pretty sure they were under us then."

Xion had a satisfied smirk on as she replied, "Like they will be tonight?"

" _Xion._ " He fumbled to catch his teacup before he dropped it. "My wife is a vixen in a sheep's pelt."

"You're just really easy to tease. Especially when it's been so long since we've done anything."

"Oh trust me, I know," he lamented. Xion took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'll go finish up my chores then. I'll be back. If you need help, ask Marcia."

"I don't think I'll need help." She kissed his cheek. He beamed at her and then got up, leaving the estate to get his work done.

Xion got up to get their room ready. The nice, soft wedding furs, candles, tea (that she had a servant make), and she brought the cake she'd made last night up to their little table. Her present for Kishi was wrapped in brown paper beside it.

It took him a lot longer than he thought to finish up and he took the extra time to clean up, so he didn't smell like a barn. He stopped to make a flower crown for her too. All white roses, per the tradition for the season.

Xion was waiting in just one of his nightshirts.

"You look cozy," he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Very." She got up to hug him. He lifted his arms up so that she wouldn't squash his flowers.

She smiled and said, "Happy Anniversary, love."

He put the crown on her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"One year. I wish for so many more."

"As many as I can. They're all yours.” She kissed him. He returned it softly and then pulled away.

"Is this the cake you made?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is. Do you want to eat it now?"

"Do you want me to eat it now?"

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Then we can wait until you're hungry. I know at least one way to work up an appetite," she said with a wink. He sat down in his big chair near the cake to steal some frosting with his finger.

"Oh? What's that?"

She straddled his lap. He blinked a little in surprise and then put his hands on her legs.

"There's a couple somethings between us," Kishi observed.

"Not on me." She smirked. Kishi grinned and pulled her in close, scooping her up so he could carry her to their bed.

\----

Xion rested on her side with her head on Kishi's chest. He rubbed her back and played with her hair.

"Hungry now?" she asked.

"Mmm. A bit but I don't want to get up." He pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and she burrowed into the fur.

"Mmmh...your gift's over there too."

"You got me a gift?" he asked her. He kept his voice soft and gentle, completely at peace.

"Made it. Been working on it for a year."

"You didn't have to do that."

"But I _wanted_ to."

"Thank you, Starlight." Kishi kissed the top of her head.

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary."

She stretched a moment and complained, "Of course, now that we've calmed down the babies start getting active."

He put a hand on her belly, applying some pressure there. One of them was kicking back. Kishi smiled a little bit and poked her belly as a second set of kicks started.

"Glad all three of you are enjoying this," Xion said. He chuckled and poked a little harder and the resulting kicks didn't change.

"I'm excited to meet them," Kishi told her.

"Me too. I hope they have your eyes."

"I hope they're both boys."

"Can't wait to not have to share an oven with the rest of the kitchen."

"What do you mean?"

"I made a bet for if they're girls," she remembered.

"Oh right... I hoped you forgot about that. Those ovens are not cheap, and I'd have to expand the whole kitchen to put in another one."

"If you're so certain they're boys it shouldn't be a problem."

"They have to be boys. Can you imagine? Two boys with your fire? They'd be unstoppable."

"Do boys have something different than girls?" she asked.

"Boys are leaders. Our sons will inherit all of our territory and influence."

"What I wouldn't pay for the Professor to hear you say that."

"The Professor is an exception because she has a crest."

"...is that really what you believe?"

He started to sweat as he responded, "Well, yeah? It's the way the world works."

Xion turned over and away.

"X-Xion? Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't have nearly as much stock in Crests. I hope mine can't be passed on. I see the way the world treats Crests, and I only ever see the bad. All the expectations you get for something that boils down to an unreliable advantage in battle. That's it. That's the only good thing that actually comes out of it."

He scooted up close so he was the big spoon and pulled her flush against him.

"I'm not a fan either, Xion, but the world still works like this for now," he reminded.

"Then we teach our children differently."

"Xion, we can't."

"And why not?"

"I'm the King's Head of Military Affairs. We're too high ranked. If we shrug off the system... We have to be really careful."

"We aren't shrugging it off. We're preparing our children to make that decision."

"Are you sure you don't have pregnancy brain?" he tried to awkwardly joke.

She frowned.

"Really?"

He sighed, "Raising nobles is different than raising commoners."

"They are going to be the future. Even more so as nobility. Isn't it our job to make sure that future is moving in the right direction?"

"Yes, but isn't it already? Aside from Edelgard years ago, the church has maintained peace with this system for years."

"You say that like having Byleth at it's head now isn't going to cause a major overhaul of the system."

"Change doesn't happen that fast..."

"Two years ago, Fódlan was three countries."

He made a tsk sound and let go of her, rolling back to his back.

"Xion, it's more complicated than you want it to be."

"Why does it have to be?"

"I don't know it just is!" He was starting to get agitated.

Xion bit back her retort, saying instead, "... okay. Okay, I don't want to fight today."

He snorted and got out of bed to put his pants back on. For whatever reason, it rubbed her the wrong way. She sat up and wiped her eyes a few times.

He knew he was agitated and needed to calm down and think. Kishi tugged a long-sleeved shirt on and a vest over that.

"I'm going to go take care of Atlas," he mumbled. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

She swallowed hard and watched him go.

_I am absolutely blaming hormones for this. There's no reason for me to be this upset._

True to his word, Kishi came back before dinner and brought the roast, potatoes, and veggies up on a tray.

"Xion?" he asked as he entered the room slowly. She'd gotten into pajamas by this point, but she was still up.

"Kishi?"

"I brought dinner..."

"And we still have cake." She sat up and stretched.

"I'm sorry, about what I said."

"You don't have to be."

"It's our day, I shouldn't be so closed minded."

"It happened, it's over now." She crossed from the bed to hug him. "I'm glad you're back."

He balanced the tray on one hand so he could wrap his arm around her, and whisper, "I am too."

She stayed there for a moment before observing, "Dinner smells good."

"Maybe we should eat it."

"Sure, and you have a gift to open."

"Yeah, I do."

Xion let him go so they could sit down. Her husband put the tray down and put her plate in front of her before sitting down to eat his own food as she pushed the package to his side of the table.

He smiled at her a little and then picked the package up to open it. Inside was the sketchbook she'd been using for a year now.

He tilted his head a little bit to ask, "Your sketchbook?"

"Things we did this year. I started it on our wedding day, and I plan to give you a new one on each anniversary."

He thumbed through the book a bit, admiring the drawings.

"Thank you, Starlight."

"It'll be like a visual biography."

"I think it's perfect," he said softly.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled.

"I'm sorry... I didn't make you anything this time."

"It's alright. You gave me plenty this year."

"Not even close to what you gave me." Kishi reached out and put his hand on her belly.

"You helped with that one."

"You still did most of the work."

"Still doing it." Xion finished off the veggies on her plate.

"Yes you are." Kishi beamed at her. The future still scared him a lot, but she seemed to be doing alright for now. Strong mom, strong kids.

"Cake?" she offered.

"Please."

Xion picked up the knife and cut the little cake in half. It was filled with apple slices. Kishi did really love apples. He happily scarfed his half, and she passed all the filling over.

The rest of the day passed quietly.


	23. Bickering Relatives

Elrena was riding on the back of their white horse, Pleiades. The mare was harnessed to a plow.

Most of the early planting was done but Riku was clearing another field to expand their vegetable garden. Lauriam had taken to the farm life well and had also shown interest in expanding their flower garden on the side of the house. Riku had to finish plowing the fields before he could get started on the flower beds, so he was up early to get a jumpstart.

Lauriam was walking alongside Elrena with a sack of seeds. The two still preferred to do most of their chores together and plowing and planting were easy. Sora, on the other hand, did better with livestock and was currently feeding chickens.

Riku personally felt like things were getting better. The kids still weren't opening up, but they didn't have to, and no one was pushing them. They did however seem to be settled in. Both kids had chores, feeding animals, weeding, cooking, etc, and they did a good job. The work kept them all busy and then they rested in the evenings. Riku frequently picked up new books when he went into town and had a bunch at home. He liked to read out loud to all of them.

As Elrena and Lauriam reached the edge of the field, Lauriam called out, "Someone's coming this way!"

Riku pulled on the reins to slow the mare down, stopping her.

"Sor!" he called, "are we expecting?" There wasn't anything else out this way. If someone was coming up the road it had to be to get to the property. "Kids, go inside and tidy up." Lauriam waited until Elrena was down to head to the house. Elrena ran to the house with him.

Sora stuck his head out of the chicken coop and called, "Last I checked I wasn't a girl!"

"Company, Sora!" Riku unhooked the plow from the horse and started leading her back to her pen to rest.

"Not that I know of!" He had a few feathers in his hair and a basket of eggs when he came out.

Riku walked over to Sora and pulled a feather out of his hair and then tilted his face up to kiss him. Sora grinned into the kiss.

"Eugh, of course this is the first thing I see." Van had finally made it into sight.

Riku tensed up, his grip on Sora's chin tightening for a second before he looked up at Vanitas with thinly veiled contempt.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Visiting family still isn't illegal, much as your brother wanted to change that." Vanitas crossed his arms. Sora pulled away from Riku and grabbed Van in a bear hug. Van did not look super comfortable to be there.

Riku snorted and said, "Kishi is a good man. If he wanted to outlaw you then he probably had a good reason."

"That's bullshit, but believe it or not, I'm not here to fight. Who're the kids?” Vanitas asked.

Riku felt a surge of possessiveness as he told the monster hunter, "We adopted."

"...guess it could've been worse. Sora, can you please get off now?" Sora released his older brother.

"Why else would we have kids?" Riku asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time you kidnapped someone."

Sora hit him and corrected, "How many times do I have to tell you I wasn't kidnapped!"

Riku punched him too.

"Really? You're going to do this again?" Vanitas rubbed his cheek. "What kind of example are you setting? Already messing up the Dad thing."

"My job is to protect them," he growled, "now what do you want? The only monster around here is you."

"Like I said. Visiting family."

"That doesn't mean you get to antagonize my boyfriend. If you're going to be a jerk, leave," the brunette told his brother.

"Fine, fine, but if he starts anything that's on him."

"You being here started it. I should kick you off the property for assuming I kidnapped those kids," Riku scolded.

"I didn't assume anything. Don't put words in my mouth."

"You accused me of kidnapping!!" Riku snapped.

"Only Sora."

Riku punched him again, adding, "If you wanted a fight, you found one."

"I'm actually not looking for one. Couldn't be farther from it."

"Then cut it out with the insults!"

"You really expect me to believe that you just showed up to have dinner with Sora and me?"

"Yes?"

Riku wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Look. I'm mostly here to satisfy your brother," Vanitas admitted.

"I'm _sorry_??" Riku seemed absolutely offended. "You sick fuck. He's _married_."

"You must be really stupid if you think that's what I meant. Your brother wants us to get along."

Riku started to laugh, "Why would my brother want us to get along?"

"... I'd be happier if you both got along too," Sora said.

He looked a little crestfallen. "You too Sora?"

"Why is it surprising that I want my family to get along?"

Riku sighed and crossed his arms before saying, "Fine, fine. Stay for lunch, Vanitas."

Sora beamed. "I'm going to take the eggs inside; I think we have enough to make a quiche."

Vanitas deflated a little. Sora was just...so easy to impress. Riku stayed outside for a second with Vanitas. He waited for Sora to disappear inside before talking again.

"Do not disrupt the peace in my home."

"I'll be well behaved if you are."

"It's taken us two weeks to get those kids comfortable here. If you do anything to mess that up..."

"Even if it is by adoption, still my niece and nephew. Still family. I'll be good to them."

Riku studied him another few moments, and then turned to go inside.

Vanitas hadn't been invited in, so he sat on the little porch and took out a dagger to polish. Riku pretended he didn't notice that Vanitas was left behind.

Elrena was spying on them from a second story window after running inside.

"Lauriam... I think that's one of the guys who rescued us," she pointed out, finally recognizing Vanitas. He moved up to the window.

"Wasn't he the one that disappeared after a day?"

"Yeah." She lowered herself some to be mostly behind the windowsill.

"...do you want to talk to him?" Lauriam asked as he sat beside her.

Elrena wasn't sure.

"Not if he doesn't want to talk to us."

"Then let's just wait up here for now."

They watched for a few minutes then scrambled to get into their good clothes when they heard Riku come inside. Then they downstairs once they were dressed.

Sora was busy with pie crust in the kitchen.

"How can I help, Love?" Riku asked.

"Hm...I think we're low on firewood and I need some herbs from the garden. Can you show Lauriam? He likes helping there."

"Elrena, come help Sora make lunch," Riku told her, "Come on Lauriam." The young boy got up again to follow him out the door. Riku stopped briefly outside the door.

"Go ahead and go inside, Van." Vanitas sheathed the dagger before heading in.

"Are you two friends?" Lauriam asked.

"We're trying to be," Riku told him gently as they walked to Sora’s herb and spice garden.

"How do you know him?"

"He's Sora's brother."

"... would that make him our uncle if we stay?" Lauriam kneeled in the garden next to Riku.

"Yeah, Lauriam, it would." Riku pulled over a small basket.

"Is he going to visit a lot?"

"I hope not. He doesn't like me very much."

"Did something happen?"

"I fell in love with his brother and he didn't like that."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It wasn't fair and that's why I don't like him," Riku explained.

"...he was part of the group that rescued us. How can he be bad like that?"

He had to think of a proper response for a second. "Because he changed Lauriam, he grew up and decided he wanted to be better."

"Then why do you still not like him?" the boy asked.

Riku checked some more veggies before adding them to the basket.

"Sometimes it's hard to move forward. Think about when you first came to live here with us. Sometimes people just need time to grow some more. We're a lot like these plants, Lauriam. Some things grow really quickly and without a lot of help but sometimes we need some extra care, some extra time, a little bit more love to be the best version of ourselves. Vanitas and I are still growing."

Lauriam was quiet after that.

Sora paused in dinner prep to turn to Elrena.

"What sounds good for lunch today? We're having egg pie for dinner," he told her.

"Eggs are gross..." she complained a little bit.

"Well, then it's better to eat them all in one meal than have to eat them every day for breakfast for four days."

"Or we don't eat them at all," Elrena offered.

"If we do that then the eggs go to waste." Vanitas followed his brother's voice to the kitchen. The girl hid behind Sora out of instinct when Van came into the room.

"No need to hide. I don't bite kids," he assured her, and she peeked out from behind Sora, warily.

"Hey, I remember you. You doing better here?" Vanitas asked. He squatted to be down on her level. Elrena glared back, trying to be tough.

"Alright, I won't bother you if you don't want it. Sora, do you need some help?"

Sora shook his head and patted Elrena's hair. "Got all the help I need!"

Elrena was trying to help with the dishes as Sora was done with them but she kept looking over her shoulder to watch Vanitas with suspicion. It was slowing down her chores.

"You gonna actually say anything or just stare?"

She scowled and aggressively turned back to the dishes. She missed Lauriam already, but Sora was an adequate, temporary surrogate.

"You're spunky for a quiet girl."

"Vanitas..." Sora turned from the sandwiches he was making. "If she doesn't want to talk, don't make her."

She turned and stuck her tongue out at Van at Sora's light scolding.

Vanitas laughed, "She's not scared, is she?"

"No I'm not!"

Sora frowned and Vanitas grinned.

"If you're going to stay in the kitchen I _will_ put you to work. Slice the tomatoes," the younger brother ordered.

"Fine, fine." Vanitas stood up and moved to the counter but Elrena didn't like him being so close.

"Stand over there!" she said pointing down the counter. Vanitas pulled out a knife and flipped it in the air a couple times before moving down.

That freaked her out and fascinated her at the same time but mostly freaked her out. She was shaking some but trying to be brave, so she didn't move at all.

"Don't try to copy that with a real knife. You'll cut yourself."

"Then why are you showing her?" Sora's patience with Van was running out.

"That's not a real knife? What, not cool enough for a real one?" Elrena mocked.

"This is real. I was saying you need to learn before _you_ use a real knife."

"Maybe I _do_ know how to use a knife!”

"Using a knife and throwing or flipping them is a different set of skills."

"You don't know what I can do."

"And you don't know what I can," Van countered.

"Yeah I do. You just showed me!"

"That's _nothing._ If you want to see real knife tricks we'd have to get both of your dads' permission."

"I don't have dads," she said, more under her breath this time and considerably angrier despite her watery eyes. She put the dishes down and ran upstairs to hide in her room.

Sora smacked Vanitas again and went upstairs after Elrena.

Riku opened the door for Lauriam who was carrying the basket of herbs and veggies.

"We got the firewood and herbs, Sor," he said as he saw Sora heading upstairs. Riku went into the kitchen with a puzzled expression.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"I said she needed you and Sora's permission, and she was upset I used the word 'Dads'." Van was still slicing tomato.

Riku felt his heart sink a little as he set the firewood down.

"Damn it, Vanitas, we aren't there yet!" He quickly ran upstairs to back up Sora.

"And how was I supposed to know that?" Van grumbled.

Upstairs, Elrena was hiding under the bed. Sora was sitting on the floor talking to her.

"Hey. I know you don't think of us that way."

"Go away!" Elrena yelled. She threw a sock at Sora from under the bed.

Riku knocked on the door.

"Hey, Sor, are you guys alright?"

"Elrena..." Sora sighed, "Not exactly, Ku."

"Van told me what happened," he said gently as he sat down next to Sora after letting himself into the room. "Elrena, it's ok. Vanitas didn't know what he was saying."

She stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry we didn't correct him earlier," Sora added.

"Can you just go?" she said from under the bed. Less angry now and more pleading.

"Ok, please come down when you're ready. We love you a lot and want to be with you," Riku reminded her.

"We'll leave you alone." Sora's voice was even but his face said how upset he was at this. Riku took his hand and held it all the back downstairs.

"She'll come around, Sora..."

"I know...but it hurts right now. For all four of us."

"I just got done telling Lauriam that everyone takes time to grow. That goes for us as a family too. Come on, let's make sure Vanitas left Lauriam in one piece."

Sora headed back into the kitchen. Riku was right on his heels.

Lauriam was just staring down Vanitas from the table.

"Did he behave while we were upstairs?" Riku asked the boy.

"He's just slicing tomatoes," came the report.

"I hope that's all he was slicing."

"I'm right here, you know," said Vanitas as he put the knife down.

"And you're doing great," Riku responded.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"It means you're doing great."

"Yeah I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not.'

"Would you rather I not compliment you?"

"It feels weird coming from you."

"Then I'll stop doing it. Now keep slicing tomatoes, dick."

"What's a dick?" Lauriam asked.

Riku started to sweat bullets as he shakily told the boy, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Vanitas snickered and Riku glared at Van in response.

"It's a _bad word_ and Riku should _not be using it_ ," Sora answered instead.

"It's just a nickname for Vanitas," the elder Rowe added.

"Riku!" Sora swatted his shoulder. "What did I _just_ say?"

"Uh, I love you baby."

Sora crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"People have called me _much_ worse, Sora. If Nutcracker wants to call me dick it's no sweat off my back," said Vanitas with a casual tone.

"Don't call me that, Vanitas."

"Nutcracker, unlike dick, is not a bad word."

Sora covered his eyes and sighed, "You're both terrible at this."

"I can come up with something worse if you'd prefer," offered Riku.

"No, I'll stop." _For now._

"How's dinner coming along?"

"It's in the oven." Sora said, to answer Riku’s question, "Van was helping with lunch."

Lauriam had pulled back, taking advantage of the bickering to run upstairs to Elrena. She had come out from under the bed and instead was sitting by the window so she could watch outside.

"...hey, Elrena. It's just me, they're all arguing downstairs."

"Are we really staying here?"

"...I don't know. I don't think they'll send us back to the mages, but..."

"That guy who came. He isn't going to take us away is he?" she asked with concern.

"I don't think so. Riku said he's Sora's brother."

"He thinks Sora and Riku are our dads."

"That's what they want to be." Lauriam sat on the bed.

"Do you want that?" Elrena asked.

"...I don't know. I don't know if I can make that decision without Strelitzia."

"When do you think they will find her?"

"I hope it's soon."

"Sora is nice."

"Riku keeps making dumb plant metaphors but he's trying." Not all of them were dumb but all(italics) of them were about plants.

"Ugh. We don't need dads."

"... I'm not sure. We need _someone_ ," he insisted.

"Once we find Strelly we can just be the three of us."

"What if she needs more help than we can give?"

"You think that _they_ could take care of her?"

"...I don't know. Maybe we'll go back to Xion if she needs it."

"She'll just replace us when she has her babies," Elrena said with a snarky tone, her anger directed at the situation.

"...yeah, she will." Lauriam was less angry and more resigned.

"I like it here..."

"... should we stay?"

"Do we really have a choice?"

"They said we could go back if we didn't want to stay."

"I don't want to be passed around," she admitted.

"So we stay?"

"I guess."

"...do you think we should tell them?"

She sighed, "Yeah."

"Not while the other guy's here."

"I don't know if I like him."

"Riku said he was a dick, but he wouldn't tell me what that meant."

"A dick?" Elrena paused to think about that. "Maybe that's what he's called at his job."

"I dunno, I've never heard the word before."

"I'm sure that's what it is."

"Must be a bad job if I have to wait til I'm older to hear about it," Lauriam thought out loud.

"Maybe it's one of those grown up buildings where the girls don't wear anything."

"Why would a boy work in one of those?"

"Some boys like boys, duh."

"I guess."

"Elrena! Lauriam! Lunch is ready!" Riku yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you want to go down?" Lauriam asked.

"We have to some time," Elrena pointed out.

"I bet they wouldn't say no if we asked to eat up here today."

"They might with the guy downstairs."

"... Do you want to try?"

"Yeah." She got up and headed down the stairs. 

Sora was plating up the sandwiches while Riku set the table.

"Can Lauriam and I eat upstairs?" she asked from the doorway.

"No. We have a guest so we need to be polite," Riku answered. Lauriam sighed and followed her when he heard that from his perch at the top of the stairs.

"No need to bother on my account," insisted Van.

"We practice manners in this house."

Vanitas made no comment. _And yet you call me dick._

Elrena pouted but came and sat down. Riku always sat at the head of the table with Sora at his right and both kids next to each other on the left. Vanitas was put next to Sora. Next to Sora, the similarities between the two brothers were obvious and the differences glaring.

Lauriam folded his napkin in his lap.

"Elrena, no elbows on the table," Riku scolded gently. She quickly put her hands in her lap. "Who wants to say grace?"

Both kids were from the Empire. They still weren't quite as familiar with all the prayers they would have learned in the Kingdom, but Lauriam stumbled his way through it. There was a mumbled chorus of amens and then Riku started passing around the sandwiches. Sora passed out pickles to go with them.

"Everything looks great Sora," Riku praised.

"Thank you for the meal," Lauriam echoed. Vanitas just started eating.

Elrena kept watching Vanitas suspiciously. She was sitting across from him and eating her carrots slowly while she watched him.

"You're staring again," he observed aloud.

Again Riku scolded, "Elrena, that's rude. If you have something to say, you should say it."

She looked down for a second before asking, "Are you a dick because you like boys? How long have you been a dick?"

Vanitas just about choked, "Come again?" Sora looked mortified.

Riku _was_ choking. He coughed around his sandwich.

"You're a dick right? Dicks work in those buildings for grownups right?"

"Yes, Vanitas, tell her how long you've been a dick," Riku managed to get out between chuckles.

"Did you tell them I was a _prostitute_?!"

Elrena wrinkled her nose. "Prostitute? I'm pretty sure they're called dicks. You _are_ a dick right?"

"Yes sweetie he is. He has been his whole life," Riku confirmed.

"That doesn't make me a _prostitute_ though. Dick is just a crude term for a penis, or a rude thing to call someone and I'm sure this is _not_ a polite conversation to be having over a meal."

"Ew, you're a _penis_?" Elrena continued, encouraged by the laughing. Riku was dying trying to hold back his laughter.

"No. I'm just mean. If I was a girl they'd call me a bitch."

"A bitch?"

"Hey! Don't teach her that!" Suddenly this wasn’t funny to Riku anymore.

" _You're_ the one encouraging her to use the word dick," Vanitas turned it around.

"They need to know how to describe you!"

"Then get the definition right."

Sora cleared his throat, finally joining the fray with a firm, "I'm cutting that conversation off there."

Elrena was mildly distraught but not enough to run. Riku huffed but obeyed his boyfriend.

"So, if you don't work in grown up buildings what _do_ you do?” Lauriam asked. 

"I fight monsters. I have a mercenary band most of the time."

Elrena was slightly more interested and a little concerned.

"Monsters?"

"Mostly wolves and hawks. Though occasionally giant sand worms and Demonic Beasts."

Riku went back to eating but he was a little more wary of the conversation.

"You just kill them?" she asked.

"Not exactly. Sometimes we're just asked to make sure there aren't near a certain place. Or we're asked to kill them carefully so parts of them can be used, but no matter what, fighting _anything_ isn't easy and it takes a lot of training."

Elrena focused on eating again. She had seen some of the other kids get turned into beasts. She liked Van better when he was an adult worker.

They finished eating in silence.

"What's your plan for the day, Vanitas?" Riku finally asked.

"I honestly didn't expect to get this far."

"Well, the kids have chores. We're still planting that field so you can help them with that."

"That's fine by me."

"Go ahead and stay the night too."

"No thanks. I have to get back to the monastery."

Riku wasn't about to complain. If the guy wanted to ride through the night that was his choice. Sora started collecting the empty dishes.

"Alright, back to your chores," Riku told the kids. Lauriam pushed his chair in and Elrena copied the movement. She got up and followed him out, leaving the adults at the table.

"How exactly do you want me to help them?" Vanitas asked.

"Stay here for a second. You said you were here because of my brother. Since when do you care about what anyone says?"

"I don't, but I _do_ care about getting to see my sister on occasion and if making up with you is going to be a requirement then I'll at least make an effort."

Riku snorted and said, "So Kishi won't let you into Arianrhod unless you make up with me?"

"There are other things but that's the gist of it."

"So, what happens if I write Ki and tell him you taught my kids bad words and caused a disturbance at my house?"

"Neither of those things were my fault."

"So?"

"I'll write to my sister and he listens to her."

Riku studied Vanitas for a second before continuing, "Xion can just visit you. Why is being on Ki's good side so important?"

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Vanitas countered. They were both feeling each other out a bit.

"Because if you weren't sitting at my table right now, I wouldn't believe for a second that you were capable of wanting to be better than you are. Hell, I'm still waiting for you to try to slit my throat or beat me into a bloody pulp."

"I've had enough of my family disappearing."

"...Say something nice about me," Riku instructed.

Vanitas’ nose wrinkled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"...you clearly have an excellent workout routine."

"Are you sure you aren't a male prostitute?" Riku teased.

Vanitas glared.

"Did that have a purpose or...?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see how serious you actually were."

"And?"

"You must really love your family."

"They're the only thing I love."

"Does it have anything to do with you becoming an uncle soon?"

"Apparently I already am."

Riku's demeanor changed. He seemed to age and was so much more tired and downtrodden, as though this topic exhausted him.

"Well, not yet."

"I won't call you dad again," Vanitas promised.

Riku put his face in his hands and just held them there for a second. Two weeks with the kids. He loved them like a father, but he was so worried they would never love him and Sora back. The emotional weight was immense and Riku felt like he might break under the strain. Hiding it from others was equally hard and he was sure his hair would be gray if it weren’t already. Riku let out a slow sigh and let his hands fall away back to his lap.

"Do you need me to help hook the horse up to the plow?"

"I've never done anything close to farming in my life."

"I'll set it up for you then." Riku sounded defeated. He got up and walked over to Sora to kiss his cheek.

"Hm?" Sora looked up from the dishes before grinning.

"I'm going to help them get this started. Save me some dishes to dry."

"Alright, Riku." Sora returned his kiss and then Riku headed outside to get the horse. The kids were planting the part that had already been tilled but they were running out of room. Vanitas followed him out.

"Stand on the plow to give it the extra weight it needs and steer the horse from there. Just keep making neat lines and the kids will plant seeds behind you."

Van moved up onto it, focused on the horse and plow.

The horse turned around to look at Vanitas. She stopped moving when Riku went back inside and instead dragged the plow over to the side of the field to graze.

Eventually, the mare destroyed the field. She completely ignored Vanitas and both kids were too amused to go get Riku, so the plow lines looked more like a three-year old’s doodle. Riku was a little dismayed but the kids seemed entertained, so he let it slide. Sora saw Vanitas off and Riku put the kids to bed.


	24. Garland Moon 1188 - Lingering Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slice of life is soooooo boring. Hang in there, we have more angsty drama coming up soon!

Xion got less mobile in the past week. She was getting heavy enough to be putting stress on her back and the swelling in her feet made standing for long periods uncomfortable. She was still making her way out to the stables daily to check on the chicks. Aster had nets hung around her stall that the chicks were often climbing so they could glide around their tiny enclosure.

Today, she was sitting in the library with a book of fairy tales in her lap that she was reading aloud.

Kishi liked this part of the day. He sat at his desk in the library listening to her read while he did paperwork and reviewed reports. Sometimes Roxas or Seth joined them as well, but for now it was just the two of them.

Xion was currently reading one about a man who swallowed a star when there was a gentle knock at the door and Sain stuck his head in.

"I have mail," he announced. Kishi waved him over. Xion bookmarked the page and sat up a bit.

"Thank you, Sain." The lord took the stack and dismissed him.

"Who's it from today?"

"Vanitas and Hanneman are probably going to be the only two in this stack of any interest."

"... Hanneman wrote?" she asked.

"Hopefully, it's an update."

Xion sighed and put the book down. "Hopefully a good one."

He handed her the letter from the old crestology professor while he opened the one from Vanitas.

_Kishi:_

_Tried visiting your brother. Not sure how it went from his perspective._

Vanitas never wrote long letters to Kishi. Kishi grunted some and started drafting a letter in response.

"What does Hanneman have to say?"

Xion's hands were shaking and she was looking as if she might cry.

"Xi?" He stopped writing and looked up. "Xion? Hey, Starlight, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing. It's good news."

He held out his hand for the letter and she handed it over.

_Dear Madam Rowe:_

_The information provided by you and your husband thus far has been more than I could have hoped. Myself and Miss Ordelia have put countless hours analyzing procedure and hypothesizing what could still be missing. I think much of the key to unraveling the rest will lie with other successes like yourself. Though there seems to be no written indication of where they are being held._

_It seems that removing all of a person's Crest may be beyond us. However, being able to reduce to a single minor Crest is possible. For people like Miss Ordelia, naturally possessing a minor Crest, it is a true return and should let her live a full life. For those like you, I estimate it will add at least a dozen years to their projected lifespan, if not more._

_Sincerely, Hanneman von Essar_

"Xion this... This is great news!"

"We're going to be able to watch our kids grow up." A tear finally dropped down her face. She sniffled a little before getting up to hug him. He pulled her into his lap so he could hold her.

"We will make plans to visit the monastery right away," he assured his wife.

"I'd rather wait until the kids are out of me...but as soon as it's possible," Xion agreed. She started crying in earnest. "I never imagined—never thought I'd get that much time."

He gently wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek.

"I-I shouldn't be crying. This is—is definitely the babies' fault."

"Let it never be said the Lady Rowe wasn't strong enough to cry."

She sputtered a laugh out.

"I think it makes you so much more beautiful," Kishi said honestly. There were happy tears in his eyes too.

She rested her head on his shoulder and mumbled, " _Twelve years..."_

"At least," corrected Kishi. She sobbed into him for a long time.

"Would it jinx it to share the news?" he asked her after what felt like a long while.

"There's only a handful of people who know to begin with. I'd say not."

"Vanitas will be thrilled."

"Absolutely. He might even come visit again."

"I guess I'll let him in the city then."

She frowned and asked, "You were keeping him out?"

"Just until he proved he was trustworthy."

"... he's an asshole, not a criminal."

"I'm not so sure about that."

" _Kishi._ " He flinched, she kept going. "Do you know what kind of vetting the Church does before they hire someone? His record _has_ to be spotless and you've worked with him in the past. I know he's an ass, trust me I _know,_ but that doesn't mean he's a criminal."

"Anyone without a spotless record was executed by Rhea so I'm not sure that's a great example."

"He's currently on Byleth's payroll."

"He also regularly threatened me and my brother."

"With what? What has he _actually_ said he'd do to you?"

Kishi started sweating, the realization that he would have to own up to conversation that Vanitas had made clear didn't happen, was getting to him.

"Nevermind," he mumbled, looking away.

"...my dad's going to be really happy too."

"Yeah, so will Roxas."

"Maybe we should tell him and Seth first. They're here," Xion suggested.

"They're probably at the stables."

"Hm... tomorrow then. I don't want to let go of you today."

"I still have work to do. Do you really want to sit around for that?"

"Right here. I want to sit right here," she insisted.

"Okay." He nuzzled her gently.

Xion smiled and moved his left hand down to her belly when one of the twins started kicking. He pressed on her belly a bit but most of his concentration was on his work. She played with his hair a little while she waited. She didn't pay much attention to what he was writing but hummed a few melodies instead.

Kishi started with a return letter to Vanitas, telling him the good news about Xion and about the good report from Riku. Then he responded to Hanneman. He approved a few budget changes, petitions, and reports on merchants. Then he started to review the reports from his spies looking into the Slitherers.

Xion started to doze. It wasn't long before she was mumbling nonsense.

"Sweetheart, go lay down if you need to," Kishi suggested but she wasn't awake anymore.

He sighed and got up, carrying her to the big armchair on the other side of the library. She still had a rather tight grip on him, and it took some prying to get her off of him. He kissed her softly on the forehead and then went back to his desk.


	25. Roxas + Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is composed of the next two chapters. Each is still a week apart and divided by a line.

Roxas was always up early to feed Meanie but he was waiting for Seth before taking her out since today was more official test practice.

Seth showed up with Kishi supervising from a distance.

"Alright, Roxas," Seth addressed, "show me that you can tack her up."

Roxas nodded and went to get the tack. His trainer waited politely at a distance. Roxas had to do it all himself as practice for his test.

After the blanket came the saddle, and then the bridle. The horse danced a bit but after months of Roxas being her sole caretaker, she liked him well enough and would stand for him.

Once the tack was on, he carefully led her out. She resisted a little bit but trusted him. Roxas rewarded her by stroking her nose.

"What would you like me to do next, Sir Seth?"

"Mount up, we'll try taking her on the trail today."

Roxas nodded before getting up on Meanie's back. The horse was tense but tolerated him. Seth mounted up as well. He waved to Kishi, who turned and walked away.

"All right, let's head out." Seth took point and Meanie automatically followed albeit begrudgingly. She didn't like the tack and tossed her head regularly to communicate her displeasure.

Roxas relied more on the saddle horn than the bridle. He couldn't effectively steer anyway. He did scold Meanie whenever she acted up.

She suddenly picked up speed to get close to Seth to bite his ass. He yelped in alarm.

Roxas grabbed the reins and pulled back. "Sorry, Sir."

"I know you're at her mercy for the most part, Roxas, but please try to maintain _some_ control." She paused to graze beside the trail and Roxas pulled back on the reins again. It wasn't snack time. The horse fought him some and gave a little half warning buck. Roxas gave her a punch in reply. She whinnied unhappily but obeyed and started following the trail again.

"Do we have a destination today, sir? Or just riding?"

"We're just doing a loop of the trail." Meanie tried to take a second to steal more food but Roxas pulled her up again. She snorted unhappily and instead picked up speed to race past Seth, taking off down the path.

"Hey, hey, cut it out!" Roxas snapped. He pulled hard on the reins and the horse skidded to a stop and bucked.

Roxas tried his best to stay on but he wasn't great at that yet. Free of her rider she went over to a patch of grass to graze.

Seth caught up. "You alright?"

Roxas groaned and sat up. "Well enough."

"Do you need help?"

"Getting back to her, yes." Roxas stood back up.

"Try to find her on your own. Or get her to come to you."

Roxas tried to follow the sounds she was making as she grazed.

"Roxas, is this how you plan to recover her if you get thrown in battle?" Seth asked.

"If I get thrown in battle it will be better for everyone if I stay on the ground. The amount of time it would take to just find her over all the sounds of a fight could be better spent healing."

"So, make her come to you."

"... I'm not sure how to do that. She's not very cooperative even when she's in a good mood."

"Then you know what you need to work on."

"Understood, Sir." For now, he absolutely planned on bribing her with a lump of sugar.

"If she trusts you completely and you trust her, she shouldn't throw you at all."

"She doesn't trust me all that much yet."

"Well, you have plenty of time today."

She started munching on some of the ferns along the trail. Roxas pulled the sugar lump out and clicked his tongue. Her ears flicked his direction, and she twisted her head to face him, interested. After a second of debating, she wandered over to take it from him.

Meanie held still to eat her sugar, giving him a chance to mount back up and kick her back to a walk. She didn't like that much but started moving.

"You should give a name too. Let her know you care about her," Seth said.

"I'm not terribly good with names."

"Perhaps ask Lord Rowe for inspiration. Names are important."

"Of course."

They finished the rest of the trail with minimal difficulty. Occasionally, Seth would have Roxas dismount, navigate the land some, find his horse again, and then remount. Roxas had the biggest difficulty with navigating. In the trees there were obstacles from above he wasn't used to checking for.

Seth supervised very minimally. He regarded Roxas the same way he'd regard any other knight in training despite the curriculum changes. As they started getting back to familiar territory, Seth broke away to tend to his own horse, leaving Roxas with instructions to put Meanie up for the night, get her fed, groomed, and her tack cared for.

Getting Meanie back in the stables and taken care of was easier once she had some food in her stall.

"Oh good, you got her tame enough to be ok with a stall," Kishi praised. He was walking by with Atlas.

"I wouldn't say 'tame', Lord Rowe, considering what else she does."

"The best horses take the longest to break."

Roxas nodded. "I'll take your word for it."

"Roxas, you took a wild animal, won its trust and took it on a trail ride today. You should be proud."

"Thank you. Um, Seth said to ask you with help naming her."

"Names are important. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Honestly, I've been calling her Meanie."

Kishi laughed, "Maybe that's why she's still so mean."

"Maybe."

"Horses are named after who or what we want them to embody. Calling her Meanie is telling her you never expect her to be more than just mean."

"Should I name her after my sister, then?" the blind trainee asked.

"You want her to be like Xion?"

"Maybe? I'm... really not sure what's good to look for in a horse."

"What do you want in a girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure if I want one."

"... boyfriend?" tried Kishi.

"That either."

"Best friend."

"Hayner."

Kishi wrinkled his nose. "Ok maybe not best friend. What do you want from your horse?"(italics)

"My horse has to be my eyes."

"So smart, trustworthy. What else?"

"I... guess if we're going to be fighting, she can't be afraid."

"Brave, smart, trustworthy. That's a good place to start. Did you ever read any stories as a kid?"

"I don't remember," admitted Roxas.

"No bedtime stories or legends?"

"I don't remember anything before fourteen. I was a little old for that kind of thing."

Kishi was getting mildly frustrated and was starting to question if this guy even still wanted to be a knight or if the horse was a bad idea.

"Any types of bread that are hard to make but worth it in the end?" the lord tried.

"Brioche?"

"What do you like about Brioche bread?"

"It's flaky and sweet and buttery?" Where was this going?

"So name the horse that."

Roxas kept his comment to himself.

"Flaky and sweet," Kishi grumbled to himself, "sounds just like her."

"...did I do something wrong?"

"No Roxas. You're fine. You do everything asked of you." Kishi pet Atlas for a second and then mounted up. "You can name her whatever you want, Roxas."

"Have a nice ride, sir."

Kishi kicked the horse and started heading out but he stopped a second to talk to Seth. He got a report from the older knight, asked a couple questions about Roxas, and then changed some orders.

"Get him a different horse," Kishi ordered, "one of the older geldings we start most of the young Cavaliers on and have Roxas just run drills with the others, starting tomorrow. Between the experienced horse and the vocal commands, he should be fine. They're not good for fighting but those old geldings aren't bad for learning riding."

"And the mare, sir?"

"Give her to someone else for now or turn her out to pasture."

Seth seemed alarmed, "Sir, he's been working with her for months now."

"And I think I made the wrong call. He can go back to working with her when he's more ready."

The old knight disagreed with that call, but orders were orders. He nodded and Kishi rode off. The trainer walked over to the tack room where there was a master list of horses. There were a few available but only one that was stalled right now. Seth took a couple notes and then went to find Roxas.

"Roxas," he called as he approached.

Roxas stood up straight from brushing the mare. "Yes, sir?"

"We're changing your training some and assigning you to a different horse."

Seth took him to a stall with an older gelding. The horse was sturdy, patient, obedient, and no nonsense. He needed no training, didn't bite, and was calm. He introduced Roxas, told him this was his new horse and that he would start reporting in the mornings to drill with the other cavaliers. Then Seth left them to get aquatinted and introduced the partially trained mare to another trainee who very excitedly thanked Seth for the horse and got to work taking care of her.

* * *

Kishi sat at his desk, waiting for Roxas. He had spent the last week worrying about his decision to try and train Roxas at all. Kishi’s brother in law had clearly made progress but his heart didn't really seemed to be in it. When he talked to Xion about it, she had just insisted he confront Roxas.

There was a careful knock on the door.

He put his pen down and said, "Come in."

Roxas quietly opened the door. He looked tired, like he hadn't gotten quite enough sleep.

"Close the door behind you."

Roxas closed it and asked, "What did you need to talk about?"

"I wanted to offer you a chance to go home."

"I don't need a vacation."

"Not... as a vacation."

"...then why would I go home?"

"Roxas, are you sure you want to be a Knight?"

"Yes. Why would I be here if not?"

Kishi took a deep breath before he continued. "Roxas, I won't be upset if you speak plainly. Rank be damned, you don't have to do this if you don't want it."

"I have done nothing but train and practice for over a year now. Since before you and Xion were _married_. The only break I had was the first few days when we went to Enbarr. What part of that suggests I don't want this?"  
The tension in the room went up a bit.

"You don't seem to know what you want. I picked your path for you, gave you a horse you don't like, and Seth and I have run you so ragged I can't tell if you're just following orders or if you actually _want_ to be here."

"I _liked_ my horse but I have no idea what I'm doing. I only have your and Seth's orders and instructions to figure this out. I rely on you and trust you to help me get there because I don't have a clue. And if that means changing horses, okay, I can deal with that." Not very well as he was still staying out late to make sure Meanie was still taken care of.

"Like you said, it's been over a year. If you still have no idea what you're doing than I have definitely failed you," Kishi lamented, willing to shoulder the responsibility.

"That's not what I meant. I don't know how the process works or what other options there are. I didn't know mounted mages were even a choice until you told me that I'd be switching to train as a Holy Knight."

"Then tell me what you want, Roxas. Do you _want_ to keep learning magic? Do you want to keep working with horses? Should I find you an eye dog and find you a supporting job? I asked you a bunch of questions a week ago trying to help you find a name for a horse and it was like dragging a stubborn mule up a hill. I don't think you should continue training until you know _exactly_ what you want from your training." He spoke quickly, a sure sign of contained frustration.

"You asked the same three questions in different ways that I didn't have good answers for and ten minutes later you took the horse away. I liked working with Meanie even if she was a pain to deal with sometimes. Faith magic lets me help people and 'see' them without needing my eyes. I want to get _better_ at all of that and this is the only way I know how. Why are you pushing this?"

"Artemis. She was named Artemis, not Meanie," Kishi informed him, "I'm pushing it because I don't want to waste resources on someone who is just going through the motions. If you still want it, then you can stay, but you should start plotting your own course now. Figure out your plan, what you want to do, and Seth and I will help you."

"She wasn't _named_ at all, and I wasn't going through the motions, I was working my ass off every damned day because that's all I know how to do here. I wasn't raised knowing what knights did or how to become one. I didn't get the chance to attend a school that would teach it and I could never figure it out on my own because if I ask anyone but you and Seth and your retainers I get told to give up and think realistically."

Kishi blinked a little in surprise at the frustrated bite in the blonde’s words. He didn't think Roxas had any(italics) fire let alone this much pent up.

"So, do you want to give up?" he asked.

"I think I've been clear that I _don't_."

"Ok. Then how do you want to proceed?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what the options _are_. I like where I'm going now." Roxas seemed to deflate a little now that that was out.

"As a Cavalier?"

"As a Holy Knight."

"...Take this week to figure out your options. I'll have Mercedes help you."

"...yes, Sir. Thank you."

"Obedience is an important trait for a knight but you're my brother first."

"Then why do you only ever talk about how training is going?" he asked.

"Fair point."

"...I want my horse back. Even if I must learn on different one, I want to keep working with her."

"Do you have a name for her?"

"Storm."

Kishi smiled. He knew Roxas couldn't see it, but he did anyway. "Ok, I'll tell Seth to reassign her to you."

"Thank you."

"Still take the week to explore some options."

"I will."

"And visit your sister more often. I know you're busy, but she and I like having you around," Kishi ordered.

"... I'll try."

"Thank you. You can go. Oh, Roxas, I appreciate that you respect me as your master and that's good in a Knight but I'm your brother first."

"We can work on that, then." Roxas stood up to leave.


	26. News + Blue Sea Moon 1188 - Strelitzia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News was short so I combined these two chapters again. As always, each chapter is a week (in fic time) apart.

It had been a week since Kishi and Roxas had talked. He was in the process of gathering his best knights. A couple days prior, Kishi received news from one of his spies in the field. He had sent for Riku and Vanitas immediately upon reading the report and was expecting them to arrive today.

Kishi had Seth, Riku, and Sigrun waiting in the parlor with tea when Vanitas arrived.

Van took a look around and said, "...you didn't invite me for a tea party, did you?"

"Why not? Aren't we friends now?" Riku taunted.

"I don't like tea."

"And some of us don't like-"

"This isn't about tea," Kishi cut Riku off.

Vanitas found a corner to stand in and asked, "What _is_ it for, then?"

"I need another Raiding party. One of my spies found more children."

Vanitas glared. Not at anyone, just in general.

"We have reason to believe these kids were handled... Differently..." Kishi started to explain.

"How so?" Seth asked.

"These kids were the successful experiments and may be sympathetic to the Slitherers."

"I don't want to fight kids if it comes to it. What are our options for just knocking them out?" Van asked.

"Not many," Kishi admitted. Van's glare moved to the floor.

"The goal is still to save as many as possible."

"When did you expect the Knights to move out?" Seth asked.

"Tomorrow."

"So soon?" Sigrun chimed in.

"It's a week journey."

"I take it you're not coming," Vanitas grumbled.

"I won't leave my wife," Kishi insisted.

"Why am I here? I'm not a knight," Riku wondered aloud.

"I think Strelitzia is one of the kids," the younger brother said seriously.

Riku’s demeanor changed. He grew much more serious and somber like it was suddenly clear that he had to go.

Vanitas confirmed, "I have no problems with it."

"Seth will be in charge in my absence."

"Which one?"

The room seemed a little confused by Van’s question before there was aa collective understanding that Van still didn’t know everyone.

Seth raised his hand politely and said, "I will be in charge."

Vanitas nodded.

"We worked the Enbarr case together," Seth mumbled a little, slightly disappointed that Vanitas didn’t remember.

"Take today to rest and prepare. I'll give Seth more details and help pick the team and any battalions."

Vanitas walked out pretty much right away. He had the information he needed, and he wanted to brief his battalion.

Riku followed him out. He had to get home to tell Sora.

* * *

Seth was anxious. They were waiting in formation around a compound. There weren't any beasts this time but there were mages milling about and it was hard to tell where the kids might be. The building itself was small, just a tiny shack in the woods.

Vanitas and his battalion seemed a little miffed at the lack of monsters, but he stayed in his position. They didn't have a healer this time. Kishi insisted on leaving Roxas home and while Riku had some magic training, none of it was in faith. It meant being extra careful and Seth directed them as such.

Vanitas readied his sword and waited for Seth's signal. There was a little flicker of light from Sigrun’s signal mirror on the other side of the clearing and Seth surged forward.

Vanitas crept up behind the biggest cluster of mages, directing his battalion to fire. The team and their small battalions flooded the clearing, taking out mages left and right as Van and Riku moved up on the door. The assassin had the lockpicking skills to get them in the door.

"You're up Riku," Van said as he got the door open. Despite their differences Riku and Van had complementary training and moved seamlessly in battle. He slid past Van, heading down the stairs into the underground facility. Riku was running point inside to prioritize looking for someone. Vanitas switched to a bow to support him from behind in the right hallways.

The facility was less spooky than prior places. Aside from being underground it felt homier. Riku cleared rooms quickly, killing anyone who resisted and letting go anyone who surrendered while Van kept mages from piling up on him.

Eventually, they started finding kids of various ages. These ones all had white hair and had their own rooms. In total there were maybe seven of them and they rubbed their eyes in surprise when Riku and Van woke them up breaking their bedroom doors open.

Vanitas kept his bow ready as he asked, "Do you know what your girl looks like?"

"Vaguely, she might have changed."

Riku broke another door down. There was a little girl there maybe seven years old holding a stuffed animal cat. He froze.

"Strelitzia?" he asked softly, "hey, Strelitzia...?" She nodded gently but seemed wary. Vanitas glanced around at the other doors.

"Hey, we're here to save you."

She was glaring at Riku mistrustfully.

"My name is Riku, Riku Rowe. I'm going to take you home okay?" Her eyes lit up with recognition at his last name and she nodded slightly, getting up to follow him and the other kids out.

Vanitas headed up to get the rest of the raiding party ahead off them.

Riku personally herded the kids out of the underground bunker. A few of them were hesitant and seemed angry about being made to leave. The rest just seemed confused. It was clear that these children were treated differently, with more care… almost like family.

On Seth’s orders, Vanitas started setting up a camp not far away. It was late and everyone was going to need a place to sleep. Many of the battalions were sent with Vanitas. Kent and Sain went as well.

It took a few hours for everyone to settle in and the kids seemed reluctant to mingle. They huddled around their fire near the center of camp. Riku was sitting next to his own fire he was sharing with Vanitas and a few others. He had some food cooking but was anxiously watching the kids.

"They must have changed something, in the last eight years," Vanitas observed.

"What do you mean?"

"Xion and Roxas, they weren't like this. So, something must have changed."

Riku was quiet, clearly in some emotional distress. He tended to his food.

"I knew nothing about them," the older Rowe admitted, "not until I heard about Shamballa from my brother."

"They were good at keeping out of sight before the end of the war. I couldn't go trying to fight them, but I did my damndest to look during those five years."

"When I took Sora..." Riku trailed off. He was starting to appreciate why Vanitas had been so angry with him. "I'm going to go patrol..." He got up and started walking off.

Across the way, Strelitzia got up too. Vanitas kept an eye on her until she was out of sight. The other kids seemed to get restless when she did.

Riku was distracted when he started walking through the woods, so he was startled when he heard footsteps behind him. He whipped around hand on the hilt of his sword but stopped when he saw the little girl. Strelitzia was watching him with intense distrust and wariness.

"Hey... Little one, you shouldn't be so far from camp... Let's take you back." She shook her head, and his shoulders slumped a little bit.

"Will you at least walk with me? So I can keep you safe?" he asked. She nodded and started to follow him. Riku tried to get her to walk next to him but she insisted on following behind. Unwilling to make her uncomfortable, Riku went ahead and led as he followed the path around a slight bend before it curled around towards camp again.

It was around that bend that he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. Riku blinked a little in shock, unable to really cry out as the pain spread. He was able to process that he had been stabbed just before he felt the pain again. The ground rushed up to meet up and he tried to take deep breaths around the pain, but they came out raggedy and strained as the pain strangled anything more than soft whimpers and gargled hisses.

He dimly heard footsteps as Strelitzia ran away into the woods.

After about ten minutes, Vanitas got up. There was no reason for a patrol to take this long, even with a kid in tow. He cursed when he found Riku.

"What happened? Where's the kid, is she okay?" he asked.

Riku was dazed from the blood loss, barely conscious but he managed to weakly point into the woods. Strelitzia had left an obvious trail. She wasn't really old enough to cover her tracks.

Vanitas half-dragged Riku back to camp before running off after her. There were shouts as Marcia saw them and got the attention of Seth and the others. They rushed to provide first aid to a pale Riku. He had been stabbed twice in the lower back and was in bad shape.

Some of the other kids tried to sneak away in the chaos but Seth immediately started barking orders and men started scrambling to gather the fleeing kids.

One of the kids pulled a knife on Sigrun when the knight got too close. She held both her hands out trying to calm the kid down while Kent slowly moved to get behind him.

The kid ran straight into Kent when they turned to go. He managed to grab the kid by the wrists and take the knife, but the kid bit the hand holding him. Kent yelped and let go but Sain had finally caught up and caught the kid.

Elsewhere, Seth had managed to pin another kid to the ground. The chaos was mostly contained for now.

Meanwhile, Strelitzia was racing through the woods with her stuffed cat. Vanitas wasn't bothering with stealth at the moment, racing through the trees at top speed.

Strelitzia finally reached the base of a cliff and couldn't run further. She started frantically looking for a direction that she could run but Vanitas caught up a few moments later.

"Hey, where'd the attacker go?" he asked her.

The little girl turned around frantically. She still had the bloody knife in her hand, her knuckles extremely pale from holding it and her cat so hard. It didn't take long for Vanitas to put it together.

"... you're going to come back with me or there's going to be problems," the hunter said slowly and carefully.

She shook her head firmly and pointed the knife at Vanitas threateningly.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that. Mine's a lot faster and longer than yours." He unsheathed his sword. He didn't plan on using it, but it was absolutely necessary for the threat to be effective.

She was appropriately startled and dropped the knife, stumbling backwards until her back hit the wall. Her wild eyes assessed her situation fearfully and she fumbled with her stuffed toy. Reaching inside one of the open seams, she pulled out a crest stone.

Vanitas tensed up. "That's not a good idea _either."_

Strelitzia was shaking she was so scared. The crest stone wasn't sure what was up and reacted. Vanitas lunged to try to rip the stone out of her hands. He wasn't fast enough.

The little girl screamed in alarm as vicious tendrils erupted from the crest stone and started to assault and change her in a rush. Any humanity she had was buried in the erupting scales and sinews. The Demonic Beast roared, completely mindless now. It was huge too. No doubt the result of multiple crests reacting poorly. She had been a successful experiment after all. It started racing back towards camp.

Vanitas let out a string of swears and grabbed the doll and dagger before running after it. It certainly moved a lot faster now, but it could tell it was being pursued and whipped around to confront Vanitas.

He dodged around, unwilling to fight it here. He needed to make it back to camp before the beast did.

It swiped at him and fumbled to try and get its teeth around his body, but Vanitas was fast and flexible. Frustrated, it focused on chasing him, bashing down trees in the process.

Vanitas started calling for his battalion as soon as he was in hearing range. The shouts raised suspicion throughout the camp. Several of them were still dealing with the kids when the crashing and Vanitas’ yelling became loud enough to hear over the noise.

Only a few moments later, the monster crashed into camp, scattering men and tents in a murderous rampage. Marcia scrambled to get an unconscious Riku out of the way. Kent and Sain immediately picked up the boy fighting them and tried to get him to safety. Seth was in a similar boat. He gently bound the kid he had pinned and ordered one of his men to evacuate him.

Van's band was used to having a little more notice but grabbed their bows and hurried into position. Vanitas himself was already engaging the monster. It was trying to get around Van having already established that the assassin wasn't easy prey. It latched onto Marcia and Riku instead, rushing past Van to charge the young woman and dying man.

A volley of arrows rained on the monster and Vanitas ran around in front of it to cut the monster off. It howled in pain and whipped around to find the battalion, changing its target in the process.

Vanitas growled before striking and the battalion scattered. They were used to dealing with beasts.

The young monster turned on Vanitas again. It was getting slower now as it bled from its wounds. Any armor it might have had was gone but it still mindlessly tried to attack him. It landed a grazing hit before Vanitas attacked again.

He only hesitated a moment. Once the transformation was complete, they were beyond saving, and it was better to put them out of their misery before they took others with them. His sword cut clean and true and the massive body collapsed on its belly, dead. The beast rotted away in a rush of ooze, leaving the dead, broken body of the little girl behind in the bloody mud.

Vanitas turned away. This wasn't something he was happy with, that he _wanted_ to do, but it had happened all the same.

Seth came hurrying over.

"What in Goddess's name _happened_?" he asked.

"Help first talk later!" Marcia yelled. She had Riku partially in her lap and was trying to clean his stab wounds up with a vulnerary. Sigrun hurried over and another man went to find the scattered healers.

The Crest stone glittered in the grass beside Strelitzia. Vanitas held up the dagger.

"This was hers," he told Seth.

The old knight looked at the body and then the knife and then Riku, putting the pieces together. He sighed sadly.

"We were played," Seth mumbled to himself. He turned and started barking orders to the men to gather up the kids and this time guard them. He was hesitant to lock them all up when only half of them had acted out, but he had to be sure.

Sigrun came over to Strelitzia’s body and scooped up the crest stone, careful to keep it wrapped up in fabric, to avoid touching it.

"Was there no other way?" she asked Vanitas, knowing the answer already.

"Not without others dying."

She sadly bent down and closed the little girl's eyes. "We will want to bury her."

"Her brother will want to."

"You know her family?"

"It's Riku's kid. That's why he was here."

Sigrun seemed so much more crestfallen. "Oh the poor dear... Hopefully, Riku pulls through. It's hard to lose one family member, it's so much harder to lose two."

"I know." Vanitas’ hold on his sword tightened for a moment.

"The Margrave doesn't talk about his brother much. Does Riku have a wife? Someone to care for this little girl’s brother if...?" she trailed off.

"The best partner he could ask for."

She studied the little body and then looked over to where they were scrambling to stabilize Riku.

"We should make sure they both get home then, however that may be." She tucked her head politely and then went to help get the camp back in order.

Vanitas grabbed a blanket from one of the destroyed tents and covered the body.


	27. A Place to Rest

A messenger had gone on ahead of the returning party with the bad news and Kishi had sent for Sora and his kids. The company was supposed to arrive that afternoon but Kishi needed to warn them ahead of time that things had not gone well.

Kishi had warned Xion too. He and she both waited in the parlor. It wasn't a discussion he was excited for so when Sora and family arrived, he was already uncomfortable.

Sora was a little nervous at the summons. Kishi sounded stiff and formal in the letter. He brought Lauriam and Elrena with him, but did his best to keep his caution from them.

The estate staff showed the little family to the parlor where Kishi greeted them warmly.

Xion was seated with a pillow supporting her back. Pregnancy was no longer kind to her. She was having morning sickness again, constantly tired from a lack of sleep, and couldn't breathe properly with everything crowding her lungs to make room for the babies.

"Sora, maybe the kids should go play..." Kishi said softly.

Sora felt his stomach drop. This couldn't be good. "Lauriam, why don't you and Elrena go see the gardens here? They're pretty nice and maybe you can ask the gardener for some tips."

Lauriam perked up a bit but looked to Elrena first. She was suspicious but agreed and they both left the parlor.

Kishi sat down and said, "Sora, they found Strelitzia."

"Is she okay?" Xion just took Kishi's hand and squeezed it.

“N-No. There was an incident. She didn't make it and Riku got really hurt."

Sora was silent for a minute before speaking. "Where is he?"

"They're on their way back," Kishi said gently, "I'm expecting them to get home within the hour."

Sora started for the door.

"S-Sora! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ride out and meet him."

Kishi looked at him a little sadly as he assured him, "We'll watch the kids."

Sora shot him a grateful look before taking off towards the stables.

The raiding party was gloomy at best as they trudged home. Seth was leading with Sigrun, but it was still slow going with the two carts. One had the still living kids in it and the other was for Riku and the bodies of those who died in combat. Aside from Strelitzia, there were two men that had been killed as well.

Sora came thundering up towards the group. His poor horse was panting and needed a break. He pulled the mare to a stop when they reached the wagons and dismounted before climbing in.

Riku was pale and out of it. He would live but would be short a kidney the rest of his life. Putting him next to the dead bodies was mildly misleading since he kind of looked like one. He didn't react immediately to Sora until Sora grabbed his shirt and started crying. That woke him up. He very weakly reached up and put his hand on the back of Sora’s head.

"Am I dreaming?" Riku asked in a hoarse whisper.

"N-no, Ku, you're not."

"Sora... What are doing here?"

"Kishi sent for us."

"He told you I got hurt..." Riku said it like suddenly everything made sense. "Sora... Strelitzia... I'm so sorry..." Sora just sobbed harder. Riku tried his best to hold Sora tightly, crying quietly with his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," Riku kept mumbling under his breath. He felt so guilty for Strelitzia. Even after everything had been explained to him, he felt like it was his fault and having Sora here... Part of him wished he had died.

"'S not your fault." Sora sniffed and comforted.

Seth kept everyone moving. They were in Rowe territory now, so some people were breaking off to head to their homes in the countryside, but most were still going to Arianrhod.

Vanitas watched this all go down from further back. He still wasn't thrilled about Riku, but he at least had more respect after fighting with him.

"Vanitas, will you be heading back to the monastery?" Sigrun asked, dropping back to ride next to him.

"Have to. My band is still on contract and I'm not leaving it split."

"Will you return this to the Archbishop?" she asked, presenting him with the crest stone.

Vanitas scowled at the object. "If it needs to be, sure."

She passed the awful thing to him and he packed it away.

"I didn't realize that Riku’s partner was your brother."

"The Rowe family got three of my four siblings."

"Do you not include yourself?" she asked.

"I don't live here, and I'd never accept a permanent position."

"Why not? Aside from the church's personal militia, Margrave Rowe controls nearly all Fodlan’s military might. You could do very well there."

"I have issues with authority and the ability to have say in the jobs we pick. If it's anything like the Empire's military a decade ago I want no part."

She seemed to understand that and instead asked, "Will you not greet your brother?"

He looked at the wagon again. Sora and Riku were still trying to comfort each other. "Later."

She was quiet the rest of the way to the city.

As the band pulled into the gates, battalions were dismissed, and many of the men left to care for their horses. The kids were taken to temporary holding and Riku’s cart was taken near the stables. The bodies next to him needed to be returned to their families and were carefully off loaded leaving just Riku, Sora, and the tiny, wrapped body.

Vanitas came up once everyone else was gone. "...Sora."

Sora sat up, face still wet.

Riku looked up at Sora and then to Vanitas. Any fire that Riku had for Van was gone after that mission. Van had saved his life a couple times and made the hard decision that he couldn't have ever made.

Vanitas pulled the stuffed cat out of his pack. He'd stitched up the open seams, in the week they took to get home.

"Xion's sketchbooks, Roxas' bat, they were all so important after. This is all he's going to have," Vanitas told them. He placed the cat on the end of the wagon and left.

Riku tried to sit up to stop him, but the pain of his injury threatening to reopen made him fall back down.

"V-Vanitas..." but he was gone.

"Sora, where are the kids? Do they know?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head.

"Probably in the garden. I didn't say anything."

"Help me." He tried to get up again.

"No, you shouldn't be moving right now..." Sora did give him some support though.

"That little boy has been waiting for news about his sister. We can't keep him waiting."

"We can call him here."

Riku gently put his hand on the bundle next to him and said, "No... I don't want him to see her." He grunted but forced himself up so he could shuffle out of the cart to stand shakily on his feet. Sora grabbed the cat with one hand and looped the other under his arms to hold him up. Riku felt bad leaning so heavily on Sora but he had to. Together they hobbled towards the garden.

Kishi was the first to notice them and he paled some when he saw the condition his brother was in. Tea was in order.

Sora helped him to a bench on the edge of the garden. "You can wait here."

He nodded and stiffly leaned back against the back of the bench. Sora left the cat with him and ran off into the garden.

Kishi waved to him and when Elrena saw him coming she waved to him too. He politely nudged Lauriam to get his attention and motioned to the approaching Sora.

Sora knelt beside the boy to talk. "Hey...Riku and I need to talk to you and Elrena." Lauriam checked with Elrena before nodding and the little girl moved to take his hand. The somber mood from the adults had her on edge. It wasn't good news she could tell.

"Why is Riku all the way over there?" she asked.

"He got hurt," Sora told them. Elrena tensed up, a little startled by her own concern for his well-being.

It took Lauriam a moment of looking before he ran to the bench and grabbed the cat. Elrena ran after her friend, excitedly looking at the cat.

"You found her? Where is she?" he asked, with concern and excitement.

Riku couldn't look any paler but he certainly tried when he heard his adopted son. He looked down.

"Lauriam... Listen... Your sister... She didn't make it... We tried... We really tried everything we could."

Lauriam's eyes hardened. "That's a mean joke."

Sora caught up a moment later and confirmed, "... it's not a joke."

"You're _lying._ "

Riku looked like he had been stabbed all over again. He very gently reached for Lauriam to over some comfort but Elrena smacked his hand in Lauriam’s defense.

"How dare you! Stop lying!!" she yelled.

"Strelitzia _can't_ be dead. She promised!" Lauriam took a few steps back.

"I knew you didn't care about us!" Elrena yelled at Riku. The Rowe brother looked like he was about to cry.

"Elrena—" Sora reached out for her.

She slapped Sora’s hand away too, still yelling, "You said you'd save her!"

"We tried...we tried so hard." Sora's lip quivered.

Lauriam turned and ran. Elrena growled at them angrily and then ran after him. Riku felt awful. He looked at the ground in shame.

"Riku—Riku it's not your fault," Sora tried to comfort.

"Maybe I said the wrong thing, or didn't do enough..."

"Riku. From what Kishi's told me, you're lucky to have made it back. It's not _your fault._ "

Lauriam didn't know where he was running. He just knew that he wanted to get away. The boy barreled straight into someone, falling back on Elrena, who had been trying to keep up.

Vanitas scowled for just a moment before realizing just _who_ ran into him. He stared at them a moment before offering them a hand up. Lauriam smacked his hand away.

Elrena made a little yelping sound but then gasped when she saw who they hit. She got quiet and hung onto Lauriam tightly where they were on the ground.

"Go away! Can't you see he's upset! Our wannabe dad got his sister killed!" she yelled. Her voice wavered at the end.

"It wasn't him."

"You don't know anything! He said he'd bring her back safely and he lied!" There were little tears in her eyes, and she hugged Lauriam.

"He almost died trying to keep her safe," Vanitas lied, "If it wasn't for him you probably wouldn't have anything to even bury."

"I wish he died too," she snapped.

"That accomplishes nothing." Lauriam glared up.

"If he couldn't save her then he deserves to die!" she kept yelling as though she were yelling for both of them.

"And what would you do to her killer, then?" the monster hunter asked.

She seemed mildly confused but yelled anyway, "I'll get revenge then! He got hurt and couldn't even get revenge?!"

"Things are always more complicated. Are you going to fight her corpse?"

"Wh-No! Are you crazy?!"

"Are you going to kill every Demonic Beast in the world?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Elrena got to her feet to square up, standing between Lauriam and Vanitas. "You're just a crazy old man! You don't know anything!"

"She was turned into a Demonic Beast. I was there."

"Liar!"(italics) the young boy finally snapped as he found his voice.

Elrena was a little stunned by the venom coming from her friend but she wanted to back him up anyway. "Y-yeah! You're lying!"

"Am I?" Lauriam stood up to punch him but Vanitas just grabbed his fist and continued, "I was older than you when I lost my brother and sister. I was your age when I lost my mother. The first thing I did was tell our dad he was lying. Both times. The longer you push away the people trying to help you the harder it will be when you move on to being sad."

"At least you had a dad," she snapped, "Strelly was all we had..."

"You have people who _want_ to be there for you. It's not their fault you push them away," Vanitas said. He let go of Lauriam's fist.

"Ugh those losers? If it weren’t for them, Strelly might still be alive!" Elrena kept yelling.

"Strelitzia caused her own death."

"Then they should have saved her! He promised he'd save her..." her crying was making it hard for her to stay angry.

Vanitas asked, "Well, why didn't _you_ save her?"

Lauriam was crying but he was _absolutely_ still angry. "We're just kids, what could we have done? How _dare_ you talk about my sister like that?!"

"Maybe we could have!" Elrena piled on.

"If you want to stay angry, stay angry. That anger may become fangs down the road if that's what you want, but don't turn that anger on people who don't deserve it. Riku was trying to help her. The people who kidnapped you and turned her into a weapon? _They_ deserve your hatred and anger," Vanitas lectured.

"You don't need to listen to him, Lauriam..."

"We don't." Lauriam took her hand and stormed away.

Kishi had finally caught up with Seth and got the full report. He knew things were going to be hard for a bit, so he went back to the garden. Riku hadn't moved. The older brother felt awful and just sat there like a corpse with his head on Sora's shoulder.

"Do you need to stay here while you heal?" Kishi asked but Riku didn't answer.

Sora looked up at him and answered, "I don't think it's safe for him to ride home."

"Will your farm be alright if you all stayed here for a bit?"

Sora looked down. He didn't want to leave Riku right now, but the animals couldn't feed themselves.

"Sora, I can send someone else if you need to stay."

"Please."

"Pick any guest bedroom. I'll call the doctor and have him come check on Riku... Where are the kids?"

"... they need some time."

Kishi slumped a little and told them, "I know this isn't a great time but about...her body... It has been a week. She really needs to be buried."

Sora looked down again and nodded. "I'll go find them."

"I'll get Riku inside," Kishi promised. Sora helped Riku sit up before heading into the garden.

Elrena had finally just broken sobbing. She was still sticking close to Lauriam, but the reality that Strelitzia was dead was settling in. The boy was in a similar state. Sora approached slowly.

"I know you don't want to hear this now...but we're going to bury her. We can't wait."

Elrena looked up at Sora with sore eyes and just nodded tiredly. Sora offered a hand.

"You don't have to take it, but it's there if you want it," he told his kids but she wasn't ready and just clung to Lauriam who held onto her but stood up.

"W-Where are you going to bury her?" he asked Sora.

"I haven't asked. Is there somewhere you'd prefer?"

"... somewhere in the sun."

He nodded. "We can ask Kishi."

Kishi managed to get his exhausted and depressed brother to one of their guest bedrooms. It was the first time Kishi had really seen Riku like this. Riku had messed up in the past but he had always owned it and been ready to move on and be better. This was just...helpless. A sack of potatoes had more sense of purpose. He sent for Even but didn't stick around, instead heading to talk to his wife. Xion needed to know what was going on.

Xion was still in the parlor. Moving around wasn't easy at the moment.

"Hey, Xion? You alright Starlight?"

She looked up from the couch. She had tears in her eyes. Kishi came and knelt beside her.

"Hey, Love... Are you going to be up for a funeral?" he asked.

"I...I want to be there for these kids."

"I need to pick a place. Probably somewhere more private than just our local cemetery."

She nodded and asked, "Do you need help?"

"No... Maybe there is a good spot in our garden here on the estate."

"Somewhere she can see the sky."

"I'll let the brother pick."

She nodded. "Help me up?"

It took some setting up but Kishi gently told Lauriam to pick a spot. They found a quiet, sunny place surrounded by flower bushes and Kishi personally dug a grave. It was small, just their family, minus Riku who was struggling with the pain. The brother would later be very angry that no one helped him attend. Strelitzia was wrapped up in a blanket and stayed that way. After a week she was not in a good state and Kishi wouldn't let the kids see her.

Lauriam cried through most of it. He couldn't say anything around the lump in his throat. Sora stood behind both kids. He was trying to be a comforting presence without being overbearing but the tiny body made his heart hurt.

Even Vanitas was watching from a ways away. He knew he didn't belong there, but he wanted to pay respects to the child he killed.

Xion stood next to Kishi. She still had trouble looking—it hit hard for her. This child that she'd never met, that they hadn't been able to save—almost. There were a million maybes running through her head and none of them brought any comfort.

Kishi personally buried her. He knew Riku would have wanted to but in his absence, Kishi did so. He didn't say any words, he didn't know her and didn't think it was right to pretend to. Elrena held onto Lauriam the whole time, crying softly. Only when the grave was filled did the family move back inside where Kishi made tea that nobody wanted.


	28. Déjà Vu + Invitations + A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We had three chapters that were relatively small. The calm before the storm perhaps???

Xion's sleep habits had gotten worse in the week following the funeral, with nightmares interrupting what little sleep she could get. This morning was no different and she tried not to wake Kishi when she slipped out of bed and quietly left the room. She could hear rain outside and that seemed a decent way to calm herself.

When Kishi did notice she was missing, his blood ran cold. He remembered the last time this happened when she had been kidnapped and was suddenly very awake. He rolled out of bed and pulled on a shirt and his slippers before he went looking for her.

He found her out in the garden. A bolt of lightning made him hesitate to leave the safety of his hall, but he went out to her anyway.

"Xion? Starlight, come back inside, you'll make yourself sick."

"...I don't get sick." She sniffled a bit. The rain was hiding the tears but not the puffiness in her face. His gaze softened and he put an arm around her to start coaxing her back inside.

"Let's get you some tea."

She just turned her face into him. The thunder hit the gardens and he instinctively wrapped himself around her to protect her.

"Are we doing this right?"

He was getting soaked and was shaky and nervous, but he was trying to be brave despite the thunder. "Doing what right?" he asked shakily.

"Having kids. When people like the Slitherers still exist. It's—it's why I wanted to wait. I thought it'd been fine, but..." _But then we buried Strelitzia._

"...Let's get out of the rain."

She sniffed. "... okay."

He led her back inside and took her to the parlor. Xion started shivering now that she wasn't focused on the sensation of falling rain on her skin.

The house staff were sleeping so he went to the kitchen to get stuff for tea himself. Kishi came back with the teapot and a couple cups only a few minutes after leaving. He set them down to free up his hands so he could get her a heavy fur and start up the fire. Nights still got cold even if it wasn't a wintry time of the year.

She tucked the fur around herself and mumbled, " 'm sorry..."

"You didn't do anything wrong," he reassured her.

"I'm supposed to be strong."

"You are, Xion. You're the strongest of all of us."

"This doesn't feel like it.".

He knelt on the floor beside her and put a hand gently on her knee.

"Xion, you're so strong that you're growing _two_ babies at _once_. You were too strong to just do one at a time like a normal person."

She let out a half-choked laugh. "Different kind of strength."

"Well, we can't be perfect."

He was worried but did his best not to show it.

"Should I send for Even?" he asked when she sneezed. Xion shook her head.

"I really don't get sick. I'm just cold." She winced when the higher twin delivered a kick to her ribs.

"You're allowed to be sick sometimes, Xion."

"I'm _not_ sick though."

"Of course you aren't," he conceded, "I'm talking about in the future, if you wanted to give it a try."

"I think I'll pass."

He chuckled a little and poured her some tea. "You really shouldn't be out in the rain this far along."

"...sorry."

"I have to scold you a little." He handed her the tea. "I wouldn't be a very good husband if I didn't."

"...thank you for the concern, then." She took the tea. Kishi brushed some wet hair out of her eyes and then kissed her forehead.

"You're up early," Xion observed, perhaps a little late.

"I thought my wife had been kidnapped again and had to make sure no one needed to die today."

She winced and apologized, "Sorry. Had a bad dream and had to be sure I was above ground."

"I know, Starlight. It's ok." He sat in the chair next to her and poured himself some tea.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Baby, it's ok. I promise it's ok."

"...guess I'm still a little nervous."

"It's ok to be."

She sniffled again. "I don't _want_ to be..."

Kishi was visibly worried now and pulled his chair over to be closer to her.

"I'm not just nervous, I'm _scared_ , and I hate it. There's, there're _so_ many things that can go wrong, and not just with the pregnancy. What if the kids are targeted by the Slitherers? Just because they're _my_ kids? What if they have my Crest and it causes problems for them too? There's so many things we just _don't_ _know_ , and I'm _scared_."

"Then we'll figure it out," he reassured her, "these kids won't be alone, Xion. We'll be there every step of the way and they will have each other too."

She was crying again. Kishi scooted to the edge of his chair so he could put a hand over hers and another on her belly. The kids were restless too, which probably wasn't helping her much.

He very softly started to sing to her. Riku and Sora had brought a lot of experiences with them from Dagda including some lullabies that Kishi had asked them to teach him. He periodically would sing to Xion and her belly at bedtime and was even teaching himself how to play guitar to better accompany himself. He was hoping to master the few songs he knew by the time they were born.

Xion's tears slowly stopped as he sang. She closed her eyes to listen better. She didn't know what the song was about, but it was soothing and even the little ones settled down a bit. Once he was done, she pulled him into a hug.

He gently rubbed little circles in her palms with his thumbs while he started the song over again, determined to sing until she was able to rest. It took a few repetitions but eventually the telltale mumbling started.

Kishi was exhausted too. He bundled her up a little more, added some wood to the fire and squeezed into the chair with her to sleep right there in the parlor with her.

* * *

Xion was reading from the storybook again. This time about a girl who fell from the sky.

Kishi loved that she read out loud and regularly sent for new books. He was responding to mail and taking care of the usual paperwork while she read.

She closed the book when she finished the chapter and his pen stopped moving so he could look up at her.

"No more right now?" he asked.

"They settled down."

"Maybe I'm fussy."

"So are they."

"So keep reading?"

"Hm...in a few minutes. What's the news today?" inquired his wife.

"The other kids from the last Raid are rehabilitating alright. Planting is going well. Looks like there will be a surplus of food this year so we should expand long term storage for Winter. Let's see... Letter from the King."

"Byleth should be due soon... We should probably open that one first."

He did so. Kishi read it and then summarized. "Dimitri wants his court in Fhirdiad. The Archbishop is expecting the babies in the next couple weeks and he wants us present for that."

Xion visibly winced. The idea of traveling while this far along was unpleasant and even if she had the babies today, she wouldn't be able to travel by then.

"I will tell him we won't be there."

"I don't think we can turn it down."

"I'm not leaving you and it's not safe for you to travel," insisted Kishi.

"I'm fine to go in a carriage or something."

"I don't think we have a carriage."

"A cart is fine."

He wasn't happy with the thought but didn't dispute it. "I'll see if someone in town can make you a more comfortable ride."

"I'll just bring a pillow to sit on and I'll be okay."

"Xion, it's a long road."

"How long?"

"Four days? Maybe five at a slower pace."

"Let's plan for six with my bathroom breaks."

"Six days in a cart.... Your doctor has to come with us."

"I can make it. There's probably a midwife living in the castle right now."

"Xion. You will not be without a doctor more than a block away."

"As long as we don't travel on a Saturday we'll be fine."

"We'll leave on a Monday."

"... alright." Monday worked.

Kishi started flipping through more mail. "Your father wrote."

He held the letter out to her. She took the letter and broke the wax.

"He wants to come visit to help for the first month or so after the babies arrive."

Kishi couldn't help the protective twinge of jealousy he felt.

"He already raised five kids he doesn't need to raise ours," he grumbled.

"I'm going to be exhausted and will at least want a little help in case I want sleep. And I'd rather family helped than a nurse."

"Fine, write him back." Kishi sounded grumpier now.

"We could ask Roxas to help if you don't want my dad over."

"There will be no shortage of help, Xion."

"...then what would be a good time for him to visit his grandkids?"

"He can come help when they're born," he conceded.

"... alright. I'll write him."

Kishi flipped through a few more letters. "Margrave Gautier... Sylvain doesn't write nearly enough." He opened the letter. "And that's why. He and Ingrid are engaged finally."

"It's about time."

"They want us to attend their wedding in the fall."

"I'm happy for them."

"Me too. I'm glad it's not weird after Ingrid and I dated."

"Hopefully, I'll be able to fit in something nice by then," Xion dreamed aloud.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful either way."

"To you, yes."

"Does anyone else matter?"

"...I suppose not." She grimaced after a moment. "You're not the only one who wants me to go back to reading."

"You're making hellions."

"They get it from my side of the family, I'm sure."

"It's definitely not noble behavior."

"Felix."

"You think Felix kicked his mom a lot?" wondered Kishi.

"I think Felix doesn't act like a noble but now that you mention it, yeah he probably did."

"I think Felix acts like a noble."

Xion raised an eyebrow.

"He does! He's done good things over there in Fraldarius territory," he continued.

"He's done good things while cursing everyone out."

"It's effective."

"Try swearing at Seth, see how he reacts."

Kishi shuddered. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Regardless, all kids kick their mothers at some point."

"Our kids better confine that to the womb."

"They're allowed to kick me when we teach them how to fight."

"I didn't think it was possible to love you more."

"...what brought that on?" asked Xion.

"Just hearing you talk about teaching our sons how to fight."

"Daughters."

"...sons."

"I was craving sweets. And I know other old wives' tales if you want me to prove it further."

"Old wives’ tales are just that."

"Say that to me again when we're putting in the new oven," she giggled.

"I don't know if I could raise girls."

"...why would we raise them any differently from boys?"

"Girls like different things than boys. What happens when they start dating??" Kishi asked her.

"Same thing as boys? We give them a talk about being safe and respectful."

"There are social roles and responsibilities that are different for boys."

Xion suggested, "We can always ask their godparents for advice."

"That's a good idea."

"Hm...what about one of each? Do I still get my oven?"

"No."

She pouted. "Then it's going to be two girls."

"You really want me knocking out a wall to expand that kitchen??"

"I want to be able to bake without having to wait for dinner to be finished and it's one of the perks of wealth."

"Oh? Marrying me for my money huh?" he teased playfully.

"Oh please. As I recall before we got together you just wanted me to move here so you could have free pastries," Xion teased right back.

"And I do get a lot of free pastries."

"You'd get more if I had another oven."

"Not going to happen Love."

"Unless we have two girls."

"Of course, Starlight... which isn't going to happen," he added under his breath.

She settled back in and opened the book again.

"Riku is almost well enough to go home," Kishi told her, while they were sharing news and updates.

"I've seen him up a few times. Sora is always with him or the kids."

"I'm glad the kids don't hate him for what happened anymore. I've never in my life seen Riku depressed but damn, he hated himself for that."

Xion was about to make a comment but before it came out, she realized it would probably put Kishi in a bad mood so she kept it to herself.

"They all need time to heal," she said instead.

"I might send Kent or Sain with them when they head home to help with the chores until Riku can handle them."

"Sain can always use some more humble work."

"He's getting better. He found a girl in town that he likes."

"I'm sure he did."

"He's living the cliche." Kishi went back to writing reports and Xion went back to reading aloud.

* * *

The morning that Riku and family were to head home, he was up before the sun was. Riku still felt bad for what happened and had two permanent scars to remind him every day. It made him want to be better for the two kids who seemed to have tentatively forgiven him. He gently pulled away from Sora and got out of bed to get dressed. Sora rolled over and snored. He always was a heavy sleeper.

On the farm, Riku was usually up this early too. The others could sleep in some, but he wanted to go walk the town for a minute.

Riku was in his own world when he walked through the garden. His mind was on his youth. Riku wasn't raised in Arianrhod the same way Kishi was, but he had fond memories of the town and visited frequently as a child with his parents. He walked along the path past Lauriam, hands in his pockets and head down.

The young boy was up early to visit with his sister in the garden at the grave. The sound of footsteps snapped him out of his trance. He got up to quietly follow Riku.

It took Riku longer to notice Lauriam than he would've liked. He was at the stables when he turned around.

"You don't have to walk behind me," Riku offered gently, "you can walk next to me."

Lauriam stopped and looked up at him to ask, "... you didn't know my sister. Why are you sad?"

"Because I know you and love you and you're sad."

"You don't know us. But... that's mostly our fault. Talking about before hurts."

"Lauriam, I made the choice to love you and Elrena like you're my own flesh and blood. That was my decision and I'm sticking with it, no matter what." Riku started walking again and Lauriam followed, a little closer this time.

"I like the city better early in the morning like this. It's quiet. All the animals are sleeping. The only people awake are the guards on the walls and the craftsmen preparing to practice their trades," Riku whispered, to not disturb the air.

Lauriam stayed silent, though he did look around at the people preparing for the day. He was close enough to look like he was walking _with_ Riku instead of behind him.

"It's better because you can feel the wind and smell the rain coming," the boy said after a little while.

"Hm," Riku grunted in agreement, "the city is nice, but I prefer the peace of our farm." He led the way through the streets to the local bakery. The baker had already gotten started on breakfast buns, donuts, and other pastries for the morning crowd.

"Won't Sora be disappointed that you bought bread?"

"Maybe a little," Riku admitted, "he doesn't have time to make us food before we leave the way he sleeps in."

"Then he should make it the night before."

"He should, shouldn't he."

Riku went into the shop, greeted the bakery owner, and asked for a couple pastries. There was some chit chat, general discussions about the weather, Riku insisting that his looking like the Margrave was coincidence, and then some bad mouthing of a couple sketchy merchants that were new in town. He paid for the pastries and then went back outside.

"Why'd you lie to him?" the boy asked.

"Hm?" Riku handed Lauriam a pastry.

"About looking like your brother."

"Oh. A long time ago, I was supposed to be what my brother is and oversee all of this," Riku started to explain, "but I fell in love instead and ran away. Some people didn't like that and hate me for it so sometimes it's easier if I just don't let people know that it's me."

"Why couldn't you stay here and be in charge with Sora?"

"Because there are responsibilities that are required of nobles that Sora and I can't do."

"Like what?" Lauriam asked.

"Like make kids until one of them inherited my crest."

"How do you even make kids?"

Riku almost choked on his pastry and Lauriam gave him a weird look.

"Ask Sora or maybe even Lord Kishi that one."

"Do you not know either?"

"Oh no, I know," Riku admitted, "it's just... not a comfortable subject."

"My mom used to say a bird brought babies, but that can't be right because Xion's making them inside her."

"That's because Xion is a bird in disguise."

"... that's stupid."

"Tell me about it. This is why I fell in love with another boy and not a girl."

"Is there really something different about boys?"

"Lauriam, two boys can't make babies. We don't have... the right parts to grow them."

"That's not fair."

"It's not so bad. It means we had room in our hearts for you and Elrena."

Lauriam fell silent again at that.

Riku finished his pastry, licked his fingers clean, and then asked, "Are you ready to go home today?"

"...no. But we're going anyway."

"You can come with me when I come here every week."

"...thank you."

They walked back to the estate in relative silence with Riku picking up speed as more people started to wake up. He wasn't interested in drawing unwanted attention. They parted at the garden. Lauriam went back to the grave and Riku went looking for his partner.

He slipped into bed beside Sora, spooning him from behind and nuzzling and kissing his ear when he realized Sora still hadn’t moved. The brunette moaned but didn't wake up so Riku gently tickled Sora and licked behind his ear. Sora jumped awake and covered his sides.

"Morning," Riku crooned into his ear.

"Ri _kuuuuuu_ , why'd you have to wake me up like that?" he whined. Riku put a leg over Sora to trap him and tightened his arm across his chest.

"Our son asked me where babies came from this morning."

"What'd you tell him?"

"Xion's a bird and we can't make any."

"...why is Xion a bird?" asked Sora.

"Because I didn't want to tell him how sex works."

"Yeah but I want to keep the story straight if they ask _me_ , so why is she a bird?"

"Lauriam's mother said babies some from birds." Riku nuzzled into Sora's neck and kissed him gently. Sora was now thoroughly distracted.

"Someday we'll have to come clean with those kids," Riku breathed in a sultry whisper against the back of Sora's ear.   
Today was not that day.

- _Privacy break-_

Kishi was busy with his own packing. His party was leaving Monday morning and he had a lot to prepare. it surprised him some when he saw Lauriam in the garden still around by mid-morning.

"Lauriam? You guys haven't left yet?"

"No...Riku went to wake up Sora a while ago though."

"And he's not back yet?"

"Well _I_ don't see him."

"Come on, let's go get them. You guys should be halfway home by now."

Lauriam looked at the grave before getting up to follow.

Kishi led the way through the house to the guest bedroom and opened the door.

Sora blinked up at the door and Riku scrambled to pull the blankets up over them. Neither of the two men were dressed at all.

There were an awkward few moments of assessing the situation before Kishi calmly closed the door.

"Lauriam, we're going to pretend we didn't see anything and go back outside.”

"What _did_ we see though?"

"Exactly," Kishi praised. Lauriam gave him an unimpressed look but Ki didn't press the issue there and went to help get Riku and Sora ready to go himself, leaving Lauriam to find his adopted sister.

Elrena was harassing the kitchen staff but went along with Lauriam when he finally found her. By that point, Riku and Sora were finally up and dressed (and mildly embarrassed) but eager to be on the road.

Kishi waved them off and then went back to finding proper travel arrangements for his wife.


	29. Verdant Rain Moon 1188 - Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Language warning.

The first few days of travel had been slowed by rain. The weather had cleared up, but they were still going to get to Fhirdiad later the next day. Saturday. Xion was nestled in a lot of furs in a covered cart to keep warm while the others traveled on horseback.

They pitched tents when night rolled around and Xion cuddled up to her husband—the farther North they moved the colder nights got. She'd woken up in the middle of the night and complained about false labor before going back to sleep.

In the early stretches of morning, the furs under them were cold, wet, and sticky. Xion woke up in that mild discomfort. She was shivering and wet and for a moment she feared she'd wet herself. She sat up and lifted the fur blanket and all the blood drained from her face.

Kishi was still asleep. He snored softly on his back and made little snorting, mumbling noises.

Xion flailed around with her other hand until she could squeeze his shoulder and he jumped a little.

"Starlight, it's pretty early to be up. Do you have to pee again?" he asked with a slur in his voice. She was still looking under the blanket. The furs were streaked with red.

"Xion?" He looked over at her in confusion and then down where she was looking. Kishi was on his feet a heartbeat later. It looked so much worse in the dim light of the barely dawn.

"X-Xion! I'll get the doctor!!" He scrambled from the tent half-dressed and barefoot.

Even was asleep in a different tent not far away. He'd brought Ienzo so that if he needed an extra pair of hands—honestly a common necessity for twins—he'd be able to direct his apprentice.

Kishi almost pulled the tent down.

"MY WIFE IS DYING!" he screamed loud enough to wake up the entire camp. Now Even was awake and(italics) cranky. Most of the others in camp were starting to wake up too, springing into action as though they were under attack.

"What are you blabbering about?" Ienzo next to him was considerably more anxious at being woken up with a death announcement.

"Xion... there's blood everywhere," Kishi tried to get out around his panic.

That got Even up. Though he slumped again when he got into Xion's and Kishi's tent.

"This is the opposite of dying, Lord Rowe."

Kishi was super high strung now anyway. "Just _fix_ it."

"Lord Rowe, if you can't stay calm, I'll have you removed from the tent and you'll miss your children's birth," the doctor scolded.

That seemed to snap Xion out of whatever trance she was in and she finally looked up. Kishi blinked a little in alarm as pieces started falling in place.

"W-Wait... Here? Now? In the middle of nowhere?? She can't just... hold them in another day?" he asked.

"I have yet to meet a woman with any choice over when to have her child."

"She's special?"

"Not _that_ special."

Kishi looked morbidly offended.

"Lord Rowe?" Seth asked, "Is everything alright?"

"My wife is in labor," he said somewhat stunned, "We're staying here for a while!"

Even set Ienzo the task of fetching towels and dry furs while he examined Xion.

Kishi was frantically barking orders to some of the other knights. He was anxious about being ambushed on the road or not having the right resources for Xion. Sigrun was the only one not letting herself be worked into a panic. She calmly went and got some of her own blankets for Xion to use.

Xion leaned forward enough to try to grab Kishi's hand. He quickly moved to her side and took it, kneeling beside her. She didn't say anything, but her hands were shaking.

Her stress was stressing him out and he asked, "Is there something we can get her for the pain?"

"I'm not—I'm not hurting," she reassured him. Not yet at least.

"You're not?" he seemed genuinely surprised. She shook her head.

"You can do this, Xion."

"I'm scared."

"What? You?" he teased, even though he was scared too, "you're the bravest person I know."

"Byleth."

"The Archbishop wasn't brave enough to make two babies at once."

"I don't _want_ two at once." She sounded more irritated.

"Well why did you make two??"

"You helped, why'd you give me two?"

"I'm pretty sure I sent a lot more than two your way, Starlight," he said, still freaking out.

"You had as much control as I did." Xion groaned after that.

Kishi flipped out. "Are you hurting?! Did that hurt?! Get her something for the pain, damnit!!"

She squeezed his hand. "Do me a favor and _shut up._ "

"You're delirious baby, it's ok, I got this." He patted her hand. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE PAINKILLERS?! DOES ANYONE IN THIS DAMN CAMP KNOW HOW TO MAKE TEA?!"

" _I'll break your hand!_ "

He yelped a little and pulled his hand away. "Damn it, doctor! What's taking so long?!"

Even sat up a bit to say, "She's not fully open yet."

"Well get her there or I will open _you._ "

"That's...not how it works."

Kishi made a stressed squeaking sound in response.

Over the next hour, Xion went from occasional groans to frequent swearing and sweating bullets. Even finally announced that she was fully open and could start pushing. She said a lot of unkind things in that hour, some that bordered on blasphemy. But when it came time to push, that all stopped, and she grit her teeth with effort.

Sigrun had to join them at one point to keep Kishi in check. He was out of control panicky but the older woman being there to reel him in helped him calm down enough to be there for Xion. He had mostly been a stress ball, holding her hand while she squeezed it. He wasn't very helpful when he was so focused on her.

At one point, Even removed him from the tent.

"I need to warn you. At this point, some babies are born not knowing how to breathe. If one of them is moving but not crying, there's a good chance they'll die," warned the doctor.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Not tell your wife if you see something going on. She's already under stress, and the less she has to deal with the smoother it will go."

"... That's it?"

"I have Ienzo if I need assistance, he's better trained than you."

Kishi almost protested but he just wanted to be back in there for his wife and went back into the tent as soon as Even let him to go back to his wife's side.

Xion's bangs were plastered to her forehead.

After another full hour, Xion relaxed a little and cries could be heard. Kishi was still holding onto his wife but he looked over at the doctor with anxious curiosity.

Even passed the child to Ienzo first so it could be cleaned before he brought it to Kishi.

"A girl," he said. Kishi didn't even care that he lost any kind of bet. He very carefully took the little thing in his hands.

"Xion, it's a girl," he said gently, with some wonder in his eyes.

"Y-yeah?" She was in the middle of another contraction and words were difficult at the moment.

"...you focus on the other one for now." Kishi wrapped his daughter up in the smaller blanket that Sigrun was handing him. Xion didn't answer him. She was a little preoccupied.

The baby had a strong set of lungs that she was putting to good use. Kishi didn't care right now. No doubt he'd be sick of it later but for now he was content to celebrate that she was screaming. He rocked her gently and eventually the baby found her thumb to suck.

It took Xion another half hour to get the second one out. There weren't any cries until Even spanked the baby.

Kishi had already picked a name out in his head for the girl but was struggling to think of a second girl name so he eagerly looked over for news about the second.

The second child was quieter and smaller when Ienzo passed it over. It wasn't any less active, it just didn't have the same power behind it's cries.

"A boy," the doctor announced. Kishi delicately took the boy in his other arm and brought both of them over to Xion.

"Starlight... They're beautiful," he told her softly. Xion was panting hard but she'd get a break between now and the afterbirth. She held her arms up.

"Can I...?"

He handed her their daughter first. Xion carefully took the child.

"What's her name?"

"Cadence," Kishi told her.

"Cadence," she repeated.

"You should feed them soon. They're both skinnier than they should be," Even said.

"Can you help me with my shirt, love?" Cadence was still on her thumb.

"Xion, you just gave birth and you already want to feed them?"

"I'd like to feed them before I'm struggling again with round two."

"...round two?"

"She'll have to push the placentas out as well," Even helpfully provided.

"I can send for a wet nurse," Kishi offered.

Xion shifted until she was mostly sitting up. "We'll be in Fhirdiad before they get here."

"...ok..." He helped her pull her shirt up and got the little girl tucked in. Cadence gave up her thumb as soon as a nipple was available and started to suckle.

Xion leaned against Kishi's shoulder and asked, "What's our son's name?"

He did his best to scoot up close to be a support for her. "Darian."

"Cadence and Darian." She was still a little shaky but that was mostly exhaustion.

"We were both wrong."

"Guess I'm not going to get an oven." She didn't sound too upset but then again, the only thing she sounded was tired.

"Nope." He gently rocked the little boy. "Maybe it's a good thing we're on the road. If we were at home, they'd already be in the hands of crestologists."

Xion tightened her hold on Cadence just a little bit.

He was overjoyed but kept his voice quiet and mostly controlled. "I'm a dad."

Cadence finally detached herself. "You are. Care to switch children with me?"

He very gently took Cadence from her and handed her Darian. The newborn boy was having a harder time latching on. She ended up holding her breast in place for him.

"Do you want to be called Dad?"

"Eventually, by them." He let the little girl suck on his finger a little, but Cadence was already falling asleep.

"I think I'd like Mama."

"I like that."

She smiled.

"I need to announce the babes to the troops," Kishi said, "they'll want to see them."

Xion lowered Darian away from her chest and let her shirt fall back down.

"Do you want to take them out? I'm not sure if I want everyone in here..."

"Doc, make sure my wife is safe."

Kishi got up with the babies and headed outside. A lot of the camp were eagerly waiting and tried to look natural when he came out of the tent, but no one was trying awfully hard.

"I have a son and a daughter!" he announced happily and there were cheers as everyone crowded around to see them. Cadence started crying again at being woken up. The camp loved that and fawned over her while he excitedly showed the babies off.

Xion started and finished her afterbirth while he was showing off and promptly rolled over to take a nap.

Kishi was hyper protective of his babies and only let Seth or Sigrun hold them and only one at a time! It was clear they weren't moving out that day but Kishi was still anxious to get Xion back to civilization. He made sure an easy to eat meal was available for her and settled down next to her as the afternoon rolled around, keeping both babies between them.

Xion blinked awake awhile after that. She felt sweaty and gross and still exhausted and hot.

"Hey," he greeted her softly.

"Mmmh."

"Morning Starlight."

"It's morning?"

"No, it's mid-afternoon. You hungry?"

"Everything is still getting resettled down there. I'm not sure I could keep it down. I need some water, though."

He sat up and reached over for a canteen to pass to her. She took it and only sat up enough to drink.

"You did it and you made it," he said proudly.

"I did?"

"You're alive and made two beautiful babies."

"I'm not entirely sure I'm alive," Xion admitted.

He chuckled, "You are."

"Good to be alive."

"You had to live," he said firmly, "someone has to raise these kids."

"Yeah. Told you I'd survive."

"I should never have doubted you."

"One day you'll learn."

"Do you think you feel up to moving out?"

"Uh...if you can carry me to the wagon, I'll be fine."

"The doctor stitched you all back up."

"Yeah but the idea of walking makes me want to sleep for three days straight."

"You're going to have to walk with me when we get to the capitol tomorrow."

"... really?"

"...well, if you can."

"I'll try but I make no promises."

"I'll ask the doctor." He tucked the babies in beside her and got up to leave and find the doctor. Xion draped an arm over them.

"Even," Kishi said as he ran the doctor down, "How is she?"

"If she hadn't had to deliver two, I'd say that was the easiest birth I've seen."

Kishi was extremely relieved. "When can she be on her feet again?"

"I wouldn't let her try until this time tomorrow, but that will mostly depend on her comfort level."

"Thank you, doctor."

Even nodded and went back to his dinner.

Kishi raced back to his tent after putting Seth in charge of camp.

"Hey, Starlight. Is it alright if I swap the bedding out?"

"Please."

With some careful rolling he managed to get her moved onto a clean bear fur and covered with a heavy wool quilt. He also helped get her cleaned up and dressed (though Ienzo had handled most of that earlier) then he tucked her in and put her sleeping babies beside her.

He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Xion was hot to the touch.

"Hey... Sweetheart, if these blankets are too much I can take them off."

"'m fine..."

"You sure? You're a little warm."

"Am I?"

"Yeah... You don't feel warm?"

"I'm drenched in sweat."

"Yeah... You are..." Kishi was mildly concerned now and more anxiously felt her forehead and her pulse. She definitely(italics) had a fever. “Xion, you may have a fever... Do you feel faint?"

"Tired."

"That stands to reason. Rest. I'll check on you in a couple hours."

"... alright." She laid down with the twins to nurse and comfort them.

Outside in camp, Kishi talked to Seth, making plans for their arrival tomorrow. He caught the arm of the doctor as Even passed.

"Doctor, Xion seemed a bit feverish earlier. Is there a tea or something that will help?"

Even's brow wrinkled. "Fever isn't uncommon but it is cause for concern. I do have some herbal mixes, but rest is going to be all we can do beyond that."

"We are expected in Fhirdiad _tomorrow_... Is it not safe for her to travel?"

"I'd rather have her in Fhirdiad where she can sleep inside away from the threat of rain."

"Should we leave tonight?"

"There isn't much difference between the wagon and the tent."

Kishi seemed to contemplate that for a bit before asking, "Seth, how soon can we move out?"

"An hour, sir."

"Start breaking down camp."

Kishi came back to Xion half an hour later to start taking the tent down around her.

Xion had just settled Darian back down after feeding him. 

"...are we going?" she asked.

"Yeah. We need to get you to the palace." He started making the cart more comfortable, piling it with furs and blankets to create a nest.

Xion gathered the twins in her arms and he came and lifted them up with a grunt to move them to the cart. She settled into the nest and was asleep in a wink.

The rest of the camp got moving too. Kishi rode next to the cart so he could watch his wife and children as the traveled.

-

They were welcomed to the city with minimal fuss and didn't dawdle on the way to the palace. An escort led them through the city that was in high spirits anticipating the birth of their next heir. Kishi was worn from travel but made sure to look the part with their party in nice, polished armor and moving in formation. Their horses were taken to the stables by stable hands and servants but Kishi wouldn't let them lead the cart away yet as he talked to the house-keeper about a place for Xion to rest.

"You're late!" Felix greeted as he walked down the steps to where Kishi was standing near Xion's cart.

"Lord Fraldarius," he returned the greeting with a happy grin, "we had to make an unexpected stop."

Kishi motioned to the cart and Felix walked over to see. His expression didn't change a _lot_ but he seemed pleased.

"It seems congratulations are in order. How are you feeling, Xion?"

"Tired and sore." Xion had a blanket over her shoulder so she could nurse Cadence in peace.

"I'll tell his highness you're here. Sylvain and Ingrid will want to see you too."

"Thanks Felix." Felix went back up the stairs and Kishi returned his attention to the housekeeper who was giving him instructions on where to take Xion.

As soon as Cadence was done, Xion was laying down again. She was still sweating like a horse and the fever hadn't gone down.

Kishi led the horses around to a servant's entrance and with Seth's help got Xion in his arms. Sigrun carried Darian behind them as they got Xion moved inside and into a guest suite. There were a few bedrooms attached to a parlor style foyer in their suite but Kishi didn't stop to admire. He took Xion straight to the master bedroom and set her up in the four-poster bed.

"Seth get Even. Make sure he has the room closest to us. I don't like how warm Xion is." Seth bowed politely and cleared out.

"I'm not sure if I can walk far enough to greet Dimitri..." she lamented.

"You're going to stay here. I'll worry about that stuff."

Xion got Cadence settled before reaching to Sigrun for Darian who passed the baby over. "Maybe tomorrow."

"I'll let Mercedes know which suite we are in," the Lady Knight assured Kishi and Xion before excusing herself.

"Call for the doctor if you need _any_ help, Xion."

"I will. Don't take too long, okay?"

"Just the formalities," he promised.

She nodded a bit and rolled over. "Maybe find a wet nurse..."

"I'll send one your way." He kissed her forehead, gently checked on the babies and then left.

Xion got about ten minutes of sleep before Darian started fussing.

Eventually, a young woman let herself into the room and bowed politely, introducing herself as a wet nurse and asking to take the babies. Xion let the kids go. She really needed some time to just sleep uninterrupted.

About five hours later, Xion woke up feeling _much_ better than when she'd gone to sleep. She bolted up when she realized neither of her babies were in the room, nor was the wet nurse. She stumbled out of bed towards the door. There was some muffled talking coming from the foyer.

The men and women in the room looked up in alarm when Xion stumbled out of the room and Kishi quickly moved to reassure her.

"Hey, Starlight, did we wake you?"

She completely ignored his question to ask, "Where are the twins?"

"They're here, they're safe." Sylvain held up Darian for her to see and Hanneman was holding Cadence. The King and Ingrid were there too.

Xion let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Mom, looking good," Sylvain teased a bit. Ingrid smacked him lightly.

Xion ignored Sylvain's comment in favor of sitting down and getting a bit more comfortable.

"Hello, Your Majesty. Sorry I wasn't able to give a proper greeting earlier," she said.

"You were rightfully predisposed," Dimitri assured her.

"It is excellent to see you are well," Hanneman greeted as well.

"Thank you, Hanneman."

"Your timing is impeccable," the professor continued, "we were just about to test and see if either of your babies bears a crest."

She frowned a moment. She trusted Hanneman but still didn't like the idea of Crests being so important. She looked to Kishi, knowing it was a more comfortable subject to him. He seemed more concerned when he noticed her expression.

"We will love them both no matter what," he promised her.

Hanneman had set up his little gadget in the room and handed Cadence to Ingrid.

"We will start with the boy," he said as he reached out for Darian who was passed over by Sylvain. Hanneman held the little boy's arm put over the device but it didn't react.

"No crest." Kishi slumped just a fraction. He had really hoped that the male heir would just have it all and make things easier.

Hanneman passed Darian back to Sylvain and then took Cadence, holding her little arm out. A design lit up the circular pad.

"Well, isn't this interesting... Cadence has a crest!"

Xion had relaxed with Darian's announcement but tensed up again with Cadence.

"...which one?" Xion asked.

"Major Crest of Chevalier."

The room got quiet. With some of the retainers around it was hard to tell who knew how much and no one wanted to say anything in case someone else didn't know which Crests Xion had.

"Kishi... Chevalier is House Rowe's Crest isn't it?" Sylvain asked, a bit tense and confused.

"...yeah..."

"How did you pass on a Crest you don't have?"

"I...really don't know Sylvain."

"Crests have been known to skip a few people. If your brother has a Crest but you don't you might still be able to pass it on," offered Xion. She reached over to squeeze Kishi's hand.

"It IS possible," Hanneman confirmed, "though exceedingly rare for a major Crest to appear so suddenly in a bloodline. A shame for such a powerful crest to be in the daughter and not the son."

Xion frowned at his comment. "I have a Major Crest, that's probably why." She was more upset at the dismissal of Cadence because she was a girl.

"Times are changing," Dimitri said, "I would support the Lord Rowe in naming his daughter his heir."

"I... I think that the Lady and I will need to discuss their futures another time," Kishi deflected.

Xion nodded. That was going to be a serious conversation that didn't need other voices in the mix.

"Sylvain, Ingrid, what do you think of your godchildren?" she asked to change the subject.

Ingrid took the little girl back from Hanneman.

"I'm sad I can't take them home with us," she said.

"Yeah, they're pretty cute," Sylvain confirmed.

"I hope so. Spent a long time making them and they were not easy." She looked to Dimitri. "How's Byleth been doing?"

"She is ready to meet our child," he said warmly, "and has been for some time."

Xion smiled a moment and added, "I hope her pregnancy is easier than mine was."

"She bears half as many as you did. Even if it was for longer."

Kishi beamed at the validation from the King.

"I must insist my wife eat and rest," he said. "I will see you all in the morning."

Xion reached towards Sylvain and Ingrid, happy to hold either of her babies. Sylvain handed her Darian and Kishi took Cadence. He cradled her in one arm and hurried everyone but their personal retainers out. With a tired huff, he settled into a chair across from his wife.

"Are you enjoying being a dad?"

"It's only been a day."

"Still. Is it a good feeling?"

"It's a little scary," he admitted, "what if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you, Kishi."

"Xion, I hated my parents... Now that I'm in their shoes, I know why they made the decisions they did. If we have to make the same decisions, or even similar ones..."

"We'll find a way to make it work."

"We can't shirk our responsibilities... One of these babies has to inherit our territory." He held the little girl a bit tighter, careful not to hurt her as he held her to his chest.

"We still don't have to treat them the same way yours did. There's no reason to have them grow up differently. Or separately."

"One of them needs to go through special training to learn how to run our territory."

"Why not both?" offered Xion.

"We can't train them their whole lives for a destiny that only one will get."

"... maybe, when they're old enough, we can ask them."

"They'll have to start learning long before they're old enough to make that choice."

"... it doesn't feel right to make it for them."

Kishi was starting to appreciate his parents more.

"It was made for me," he mumbled.

"And they ended up being wrong."

"Only because of the war."

"Does Riku like girls _at all?_ "

"Uh... I don't know. I was under the impression he flirted a lot in school."

"... maybe. How much would the training change by the time they're six? I can't imagine it would be too political by then. Could we teach them the same until then?"

"Is six old enough to make a decision like that?"

"Not at all, but it's old enough to give them _some_ choice."

Kishi was quiet for a bit before he told her, "Xion, I think our son needs to inherent our responsibilities."

"Can you say that, when they're only a day old?"

"Yes... no... I don't know."

"I think this is a decision we can wait on a little. We don't need(italics) to make it right away and I don't think we should."

He nodded his agreement and added, "Yeah, there's too much other stuff going on."

Her stomach rumbled. "Hopefully dinner?"

"I can have some food brought up to you," he promised. Kishi moved to the door to wave down one of the local housekeepers to ask them about dinner for Xion.

She shifted on the chair.

"Can you get a pain relief tea?"

"Are you still really hurting?"

She nodded. "It's not—it's cramping."

"Should I get the doctor?"

"It's a normal thing, apparently."

"Ok." He left the foyer to hunt down some tea.


	30. Duty Calls

Xion's fever came back after a few days and intermittently over the course of the week. She was still resting often to try and break it, but it had little effect. She'd nurse if she was already awake but otherwise left it to the wet nurse. Candace always ate more but one twin crying or waking up was a sure way to get the other to do the same. Cramping and heavy bleeding continued and Xion stained more than one set of clothes passing larger clots.

She was more lucid this morning and was trying to get Darian to nurse. Mercedes was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to help.

"Mercedes, can you make me more tea?" Xion asked.

"Of course." She smiled and got up to make some tea at the little side table near the bed. "Do you need me to get the wet nurse?"

Xion shook her head. "I'm aware enough right now."

Mercedes cheerfully made the tea and then brought a cup over for Xion. She gently pulled Darian off and laid him beside Cadence.

"Thanks."

The little boy fussed some, but Mercedes picked him up when she passed the tea and put him on her shoulder, patting his back gently. Xion sipped her drink.

"Do you know where Kishi is today?" the lady asked.

"There's a meeting upstairs with the other Lords. They must make the most of their time here after all.”

"Makes sense," Xion said.

There was a knock on the door and Mercedes politely set down the baby and moved to answer it.

"Miss Martritz? The Queen has gone into labor and requested you to help attend," said the dainty maid.

"Me? Oh, what an honor! Of course, lead the way." They scurried off.

Xion was glad to have overheard and assumed the meeting was about to be disbanded.

Sigrun let herself into the room as Mercedes left.

"My Lady are you still unwell?" she asked as she came and sat down next to Xion with a basin of water in her lap.

"I'm aware enough right now."

She put her hand on Xion’s forehead. "You are still feverish." The water in the basin sloshed a bit as she wet a rag and wrung it out. Xion finished her tea and put the cup down.

"It's not too bad."

Sigrun put the clean, cool rag on Xion’s head anyway.

"You need your strength. Fevers will sap your energy."

"The most work I've been doing is nursing," came the slight protest. Having said that, the cloth felt great.

"Motherhood is a test of strength from the moment you become a mother until they move away and start families of their own."

"... that's deep."

"It is simply the truth, my lady." Sigrun gently picked up Cadence and cradled her with fondness.

"Do you have kids?" Xion asked.

"I did."

"... I'm sorry."

"You need not apologize," she reassured with a smile.

Xion looked at Cadence in Sigrun’s arms and said, "I didn't expect to get this in my life."

"They can bring such heartache, but it is worth it in the end."

"Thank you for your words."

"May I get you anything else?"

"Can you find out when my husband will be available?"

"Of course." Sigrun put the baby down, hesitating some, and then excused herself. Xion moved the cloth to her neck.

It took Kishi almost an hour to get back to her and when he came into the room, he seemed tired and drained, but he still had a smile for her and moved to her side.

"What was the meeting about?" his wife asked.

"Moving military resources south. Are you doing any better?"

"Still hot."

"Are you still bleeding a lot?"

"I'm going to bleed for the rest of the month."

"That doesn't sound safe," Kishi admitted.

"I'm catching up on eight months of missed bleeding."

"The fever can't be good though..."

"I'm doing my best for that."

"What did the doctor say?"

"To rest and drink a lot and I think I've downed my body weight in tea."

He furrowed his brow with worry.

"I'm doing okay for now,” Xion continued, “but let's talk about something else. The little prince or princess is coming, right?"

"Yes. The Queen is in labor right now. It may be a while."

"Do you want to cuddle with our kids until we have to go meet them?"

"I would love to." He scooted up on the bed and laid next to her on his side with the babies between them. Xion stroked the peach fuzz on top of Cadence’s head.

"I really love you," he told Xion in a soft whisper.

"I do too. I love you _so_ much, Kishi."

"I'm ready to be home."

"Yeah? Ready to show the kids where they'll grow up?"

"I want our city and family to meet them."

"We need to write to my dad, and Vanitas."

"Van might already know. There have been messengers back and forth from the monastery."

"I still think we should say something because otherwise he'll think we're hiding it from him."

"You're right, as always. I'll send letters out when we get home."

"Mmmh...I need to sew tiny flowers into my wedding crown when we do."

"Hm?"

"For when Cadence gets to use it."

"Oh... _Oh._ " The babies were barely a week old and he was already getting misty eyed thinking about their futures. She reached over to wipe his cheeks.

"Hey, I'm ok," he protested.

"I know. We don't always cry because we're sad."

"I'm excited to get to know them."

"Me too." She adjusted the cloth to sit a little easier on her neck. "I hope one of them gets your eyes."

"My eyes? You have all the good looks."

"I disagree."

"Then we're at an impasse."

"Your eyes, my hair?"

He tilted his head a little. "Xion, I never asked. What _is_ your natural hair color?"

"... it's black. A little browner than Van's," she answered after a moment.

"Your hair dye is a little darker than that."

"I've yet to find any the exact right color."

"Mm. Well, I hope they have your hair then too."

"Is that a decent compromise to the impasse?"

"I think it is." He gently rubbed Darian’s head. "Xion, there's a small chance that I will have to go to war here soon."

Her eyes snapped up. "What? Why?"

"Dagda. There's a strong chance they will attack Fodlan."

"That's..." She looked back down. "You're going to ask me to stay, aren't you?”

He was quiet for a bit before he reached out and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes."

"Are all the other nobles going too?" Xion asked a little more urgently.

"Not all of them."

She covered her eyes with a hand. "When?"

"A month, maybe."

"Other than our kids—why should I stay?"

"Because I trust you."

"To what? I can't run your territory; I don't know the first thing about politics."

"Our territory, Xion."

"I can't take care of it."

"You have to. Riku can help."

"... how long?"

"I don't know. A show of force might be enough to get Dagda to back off or it could escalate and take a while."

"Why do _you_ have to go?"

"Because I'm the King's Head of Military Affairs and we have command of the largest standing army in Fodlan."

"And you can't send someone else for you?"

"Not this time."

A few tears escaped from beneath her hand. He pulled it away from her face.

"You're acting like I'm marching off to my death," Kishi scolded.

"You might be."

"I'm not trying to die, Xion. Not this time," he joked a little.

"You weren't trying to die in Shambala, either..."

"And I didn't. Xion, I'll be ok. I promise I'll be ok."

"It's a war. How can you promise that?"

He could tell he wouldn't be able to change her mind. Kishi rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"You're right, I can't but I'm a knight and my King commands me. I have to go."

Xion reached out for his other hand. He shuffled a little so she could hold it, laying down more on his side. She pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.

"I'm leaving my best knights home to take care of you," he told her, "Riku can help with the politics and Seth can handle the staff and day to day training."

"Take your best knights into the battle. They'll do more good there than staying with me."

"The city will be empty enough as it is. I'm not leaving you undefended."

"I can defend myself."

"I know you can, but I want to be safe."

" _Just_ Seth."

"And Roxas."

"...and Roxas."

"And Kent."

"Nope."

"Xion..."

" _Maybe_ Sigrun _or_ Marcia. I'll stay safe."

"Ok, Seth and Roxas... And Sigrun."

"I want you to write. As often as you can," Xion insisted.

"At least once a week."

"And I don't want to leave your side unless I absolutely have to until then."

"I'd think you would be sick of me by now."

"Never."

"I must not be trying hard enough then."

She squeezed his hand in response.

"Xion, if something does happen to me... You'll take care of our territory, right?"

"...you told me once I couldn't ask you to keep going if you died, how can you ask that of me?"

"Cause you're supposed to be better than me," he told her in a whisper.

"I can raise your kids. I'm not sure I can do more."

Kishi just nodded solemnly. "Ok, that's ok."

"Please don't let it come to that."

"I won't and we still have some time before I have to leave."

"A month, right?"

"Roughly, yeah."

"I wish we had a way to stop time."

"No way," he scolded softly, "I want to see how we grow."

"Maybe... I'd like a way to keep slivers of it."

"What about a family painting?" he offered.

"Yeah. Like that."

"When we get home, I'll hire an artist to get a portrait done."

"We could write to Ignatz, he could meet us there."

"He paints?"

"... Bernadetta, Ignatz and I all painted the banner for the ball. We talked about it back then."

He shook his head. "That's right."

"Ignatz did a lot of painting. That's what he wanted to do with his life."

"Do you know how to get in touch with him?"

"We can ask the Professor before we leave."

"I think she's distracted right now."

"Hence before we leave."

"Of course. I'll ask around."

"Kishi?"

"Hm?"

"I really do love you."

"I don't doubt it."

She kissed his hand again.

There was a knock on the door and Kishi got up to answer it. He was needed elsewhere.

"Try to rest, Xion." He smiled at her briefly before leaving.

"'m not doing much else," she grumbled.


	31. Horsebow Moon 1188 - Home + Family + Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crammed a whole month into one chapter

It didn't take as long to get home as it did to get to Fhirdiad. Xion was still sick and had to ride in the cart, but they were able to move faster now. Kishi had greeted the newborn Princess with the other nobles and spent the following day celebrating with the King, but he was quick to depart when their duty was done, eager to be home.

The rest of the week was spent on the road, but now, Saturday morning, they were getting into town. Xion's birthday came and went on the road and her fever broke the night before they arrived. She sat on the back of the cart so she could still keep an eye on her twins while greeting the city.

The people of Arianrhod were eager to greet their returning lord and lady and many crowded the streets to see the knights return like a parade in the streets. As a result, word traveled quickly that the twins had been born.

Seth and Sigrun were careful to keep the crowd back until they made it back to the safety of the stables and the estate. Kishi dismounted when they were in the clear and went to help Xion out of the cart. She picked up Cadence before getting down.

"It's good to be home," she admitted.

"Yeah, it is." Kishi flagged down a stablehand to take Atlas and then picked up Darian to carry him inside.

A roar from the other side of the stable was all the warning they had before Aster charged their way. Xion had a brief moment of panic before the wyvern stopped and sniffed the baby in her arms. Kishi was ten seconds from drawing his sword when Aster calmed down. He warily moved to Xion’s side, but instead of knocking Xion over, the Wyvern just nudged her chest and whined.

Once she'd awkwardly soothed her mount, Xion stood by Kishi again.

"Are you ready to show them their home?"

"Are you sure the beast will let us?" he asked with a mildly annoyed tone and deadpan expression.

"I think she has separation anxiety."

"Well, she needs to get over it."

"Are you going to be grumpy today?"

"I was fine until your lizard came barreling over here."

"Are you gonna _stay_ grumpy?" Xion asked, equally deadpan.

"If she follows us into the house then yes."

"She doesn't fit in the house."

"She will certainly try."

Xion rolled her eyes and said, "She won't go that far from her own brood."

"She thinks you're her brood."

"No, she doesn't."

"Agree to disagree," he mumbled under his breath and then turned to go inside. Xion gave Aster one last pat before following him. The housekeepers were already greeting Kishi and excitedly looking at the baby.

Xion smiled at the sight. He was recounting the exciting tale of how unexpected their birth was and telling the staff about cute things the babies do. She just listened to him talk.

The house staff crooned and swooned over Darian as Kishi talked about his son and then turned to Xion and waved her over a little closer so the others could see Cadence as well. Cadence woke up as soon as the noise came closer and let out a wail.

Xion gently rocked the girl. Cadence always seemed fussier than her brother.

The staff swarmed her too, all trying to get a look. That did not help Cadence in the slightest and the wailing turned into a meltdown. It was too much too fast for her to process.

Kishi flinched a little and sent the staff away to get back to their chores. Xion was frowning and trying to soothe Cadence.

"She ok?"

"Just cranky."

"Come on, let's get them settled. I have letters to write."

Xion nodded and started to ask, "Do you know—" Roxas walked around the corner. "... nevermind, there he is." He'd expected them at the main door, not the stables and had waited inside.

"Roxas! How did things go while we were gone?" Kishi greeted. Roxas had good timing.

"Rainy, but not much else to report. How was Fhirdiad?"

"Eventful."

"I heard that I'm an uncle."

"You are. Would you like to meet them?"

Cadence was still blubbering in Xion's arms.

"I think they'll appreciate you more right now," Roxas said after taking a moment to process the sound.

Kishi reached out and touched Roxas' shoulder to give him some bearing as he passed Darian to him. Roxas was not ready to take a baby after just declining and while he was physically still, he had no knowledge of a poker face and the surprise was obvious.

"Um...hello there..."

Darian was very behaved. He fussed a little at the change but settled down and instinctively started searching for a nipple, holding his open mouth to Roxas' shirt. Kishi covered his mouth with both hands to cover his childish squeal and smacked Xion to get her attention. A blind man holding a baby that was trying to suck on his shirt was admittedly very comical.

She just huffed. Of course, he needed to nurse. She handed Cadence off to Kishi and took Darian from Roxas.

"I'll go to our room to nurse. Come talk to me later, kay Roxas?"

"...sure." He was a little confused at the baby disappearing from his arms but accepted it. Kishi handed him Cadence instead. Now Roxas had a fussy baby and was even more confused.

"He smells like sour milk," the Holy Knight in training observed.

 _"She_ doesn't smell like sour milk!"

"She? Weren't you having boys?"

"The Goddess had other plans," Kishi lamented, "her name is Cadence."

"Cadence...then what was the other girl's name?"

"Darian is a boy. One of each."

"He was so much smaller though..."

"He is but I think he will be very strong."

"I'm sure they both will."

"Of course. They're your sister's kids."

"And yours," Roxas chided.

"We both know she is stronger than I am."

"I've never trained with her, I'm in no place to judge."

He playfully ruffled Roxas' hair and then took Cadence back. Roxas frowned a moment and tried to fix his hair. No doubt it looked worse now.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Kishi asked, only half paying attention not that he had his daughter back in his arms.

"Mess with my hair?"

"It's how I show affection."

"I guess that's easier for me than a smile."

"Exactly." He messed with Roxas' hair again and then went upstairs to meet up with his wife. Xion had finally got Darian laying down for a nap.

"Your daughter wants some food now too."

"She always wants food." Xion reached to take her and Kishi passed the baby over.

"I need to go write a few letters."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You don't have to."

"That's not what I asked, love."

He shyly looked down and then said softly, "I would love for you to be there."

"Then I'll come." She kissed his cheek and grabbed a small blanket to cover the baby while she nursed. He scooped up the sleepy Darian and they both went back downstairs to the library.

"I have a wet nurse on the staff," Kishi was telling her, "if you feel like you're overdoing it."

"I'd like to be able to sleep is all. I don't usually do much else. Though I suppose I'm going to have to get back into shape..."

Xion gently burped Cadence when she was done eating. He sat down with Darian in his arms while he drafted and wrote letters.

When she was done, she went looking for the storybook. Kishi did really like when she read out loud.

It was nice to be home.

* * *

Xion and Kishi hadn’t been home a week when they finally sent for family though it took that long for all of them to travel. Sora was packing up the cookies he made for his sister while his dad washed dishes. Ludwig had stayed the night with them in anticipation of visiting Xion today and Vanitas was meeting them on the road. Riku gathered more of the breakfast dishes from the table and took them to the sink, pausing a moment to kiss Soras cheek. Elrena wrinkled her nose in disgust. Sora just grinned and finished with the cookies.

"Lauriam, Elrena, are you all packed up?" he asked when he was done. Lauriam just pointed to the bags by the door.

"Go load up the cart," Riku instructed. Elrena stood up and went to get her bag. Lauriam followed on her heels.

"Are you two going to be ready to go soon?" he asked Sora and Ludwig next. Ludwig set the last dish to dry and nodded. Sora picked up the package of cookies and headed out the door.

Riku made sure he was the last to leave so that he could lock up. He had his own pack over his shoulder and took it to the cart. The mare was hooked up to it and the stallion was saddled and ready to go. Sora was more than capable of driving the cart and Riku insisted on being in a position to defend them in case they were ambushed on the road. Sora had tried to fight him on it, but he had no training at all and figured Van was the most dangerous thing on the road anyway so he wasn’t a great judge or what may or may not be necessary.

When Riku was sure the kids were tucked in the back with their packs and his boyfriend and Ludwig were comfortable in the driving seat, he mounted up and started down the road to Arianrhod.

Vanitas was waiting about halfway to the city. Riku raised a hand briefly in greeting when he saw the man down the road. The wave wasn’t returned but he wasn't glowering at the sight of him at least.

They finally caught up and kept moving past Van so he could fall in line with them.

It was another hour to the city and Riku led them around to the horse gate. Sora drove the cart into place and helped the kids and his father down.

Kent and Roxas were there to greet them and Sain took their horses so they wouldn't have to worry about putting them up. Riku dismounted and greeted them briefly before talking to Sain about boarding for the horses.

Sora predictability pulled Roxas into a tight hug. The brothers talked for a moment before Roxas went to Riku.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah we're ready," Riku confirmed. He and Sain shook hands politely and then Riku walked with the others to the Rowe estate. Elrena ran ahead. Lauriam went straight to the garden. They knew the rules were more lax when they visited Arianrhod.

Kishi wasn't home. He was out working with Seth in the barracks but Sigrun greeted everyone at the gate warmly and led the way to the parlor where Xion was waiting with the twins.

"Hello, Riku." Xion smiled up at the group. "Travel well?"

"Well enough," he said warmly. Elrena peeked over the arm of the chair to see the babies.

"They smell funny," she grumbled.

"They're babies. All babies smell funny." Cadence babbled at Elrena.

Sora sat on the couch beside her.

"They're _tiny!_ Were we ever that small?" he asked.

"Smaller, actually," Ludwig answered.

Elrena stuck her tongue out at the baby. "We came all the way here just to see these? What do they even do?"

"Elrena, mind your manners," Riku chided.

"Mostly eat and cry," Xion said.

"It's not about what they do now. It's what they're going to do in the future," Sora said, using this as a teaching moment.

"Sora's right. Every person you've ever met started like this," Vanitas added.

She stuck her tongue out at Van.

"Elrena! Go outside."

She grumbled but obeyed Riku, putting her hands in her pockets and sulking off.

"Tea?" Sigrun offered.

"Tea sounds great, thank you," Sora responded politely. Vanitas found a corner to sit in. He wasn't sulking, just observing.

Sigrun got started on tea around the same time that Mercedes arrived with more.

"It's so good to see everyone!" she greeted when she realized that everyone had arrived when she was in the kitchen.

"May I?" Riku asked Xion, motioning to Darian. She nodded and loosened her hold on him so Riku could delicately pick him up. He was somewhat shocked by how light he was.

Mercedes brought a cup of tea over to Vanitas. Vanitas didn't recognize her.

"No thanks. I don't like tea." She just politely held the cup out to him anyway, smiling at him, undeterred.

"Seriously, I don't want it."  
"It's rude to not take it, even if you don't drink it," she scolded.  
"I don't care if I'm rude. Go away."  
Mercedes was stubborn and just stood there smiling at him and holding the teacup.

Ludwig looked down at his grandchildren and told his daughter, "They're beautiful, Xion."

Darian fussed just a little as his position was changed but he calmed down quickly as Riku bounced the boy just a little bit.

"Do you want to hold him, Ludwig?" Riku asked.

"Yes, please." Ludwig held his arms out. Riku passed him the baby and he rocked Darian slowly.

The door opened as Kishi made it back. He looked tired but smiled at everyone anyway.

"Forgive my tardiness."

Xion grinned up at him. "Nothing to forgive."

"Not so, Xion," Riku corrected, "It's not very lordly to be late when expecting company." He crossed the room to playfully put Kishi in a headlock for a few moments to mess up his hair.

"Only with distinguished company," Kishi jabbed back.

"So, I'm the only one who counts?" Xion teased.

"Absolutely." He broke away from Riku to come over and kiss her.

She grinned and Van rolled his eyes in the corner. Sora gently took Cadence from her.

"Ventus couldn't make it?" Kishi asked.

"Ah—I'm getting on in years. Ven is running the bakery while I'm away as practice for when he'll be taking over soon," Ludwig answered.

"Well, we're glad you're here, sir."

"I'm glad to meet my grandchildren."

"I'm glad you're here to help her. We're truly fortunate to have family to help in my absence."

"Your absence?" Ludwig asked. Xion looked down and scratched her arm. Riku's eyes narrowed a bit at his brother’s comment.

"I am a Knight in service to my King," Kishi started, struggling to get the words out a bit.

"You're being deployed," Riku finished.

"Yes... In one week, I and my army here in Arianrhod will be leaving to engage Dagda."

Van's head snapped up and he glared with a harsh, "Already?"

Ludwig turned to admonish his son, "Vanitas, _behave_."

Sora looked at Riku at the mention of Dagda but Riku was mostly stone faced as he studied his little brother. Kishi seemed a little pained but resolved.  
"It would mean a lot to both of us if some, or all of you, would stay here in the city so that Xion has help raising our children until I can return," the lord said.

"I...I am not sure I can leave Ventus for so long..."

"And I lead a company. I can't take more than a week off." Roxas was silent. He'd be staying here anyway.

"We can stop by every weekend," Sora promised.

"How serious is the conflict?" Riku asked.

Kishi shuffled anxiously before saying, "Unknown. It could be nothing, it could be something. I'm leaving Seth to manage the unit I'm leaving behind in the event of an emergency."

Vanitas huffed, "It's not something you can help, can you?"

"I don't have the luxury to choose this time and I won't let Xion come with me."

"I don't think you can make that decision for her.”

"I won't leave our kids without a parent when they're this young, Vanitas. I... don't like the idea of staying but leaving them is worse."

"We talked about it," Kishi said. He gently squeezed Xion’s shoulder, and she placed a hand over his.

"We will make sure one of us is here most of the time," Riku offered.

"I'll write to Ven, see how long he can manage," Ludwig promised.

"...I can't stay regularly, but I'll check in and keep jobs closer," Vanitas said.

"Thank you all," Kishi said, "We'll have the house staff here as well. So please, don't put yourselves out if other duties are calling."

"Kishi, we will take care of her," Riku assured him.

Xion grumbled something different at that.

"Xion? What was that?" Kishi asked.

"I'll tell you later."

He looked at her in concern but let it slide. Extra seating was brought to the parlor and Kishi had lunch served as well. For the most part there was polite discussion between everyone as the family got caught up on the events that hadn't made it into letters while the babies were passed around. Darian slept through almost everything despite the variation in hands that held him. Cadence was fussy but not having an all-out meltdown this time.

Mercedes brought Darian over to Vanitas. He still hadn't held any of the babies yet.

"Would you like a turn?" she offered pleasantly.

Vanitas glanced between her and the baby a few times. The last time he held a baby was when his younger siblings were babies, but he carefully took the boy from her.

She beamed and went to tend to the lunch, leaving Vanitas with Darian. The little boy squirmed a little but wasn't fussing. Vanitas held very still.

"You ok over there, Van?" Kishi asked.

"I'm fine."

"Do you need me to come get him?"

"No?"

Kishi and Riku exchanged an amused look and then they both turned their attention back to their food. Vanitas eventually passed the boy to Sora.

As the afternoon wore on, Kishi excused himself. The house keepers showed those staying the night which rooms were theirs and Riku headed out to find his kids. Xion brought her own kids up to take a nap and Ludwig headed down to the kitchen to help with dinner.

Lauriam was still in the garden, though he wasn't at the grave anymore. He was talking to the gardener about trying to find some rare seeds. Riku came up behind him and playfully poked his sides. Lauriam just about jumped out of his skin.

"That's not funny." He looked more pouty than upset.

"What are you up to?" Riku asked

"N-nothing." He crumpled up the page of notes and slipped it in his pocket.

"Lauriam. Do I need to be worried?"

"No... I just want to do this on my own."

Riku studied Lauriam for a second and then nodded.

"Ok, if you can promise me it's not dangerous, then I won't ask about it."

"It's as dangerous as taking care of the herb garden," the boy promised.

"Alright. Are you ok with spending the night here?"

"I don't have pajamas or clothes for tomorrow..."

"Well, let's see if Sora or Vanitas can take you and Elrena into town to buy some."

His made a face at Van's name.

"Yeah, I agree but I think he's going to go crazy with Mercedes following him around trying to make him participate."

"So you're helping Mercedes make him crazy?"

"Don't tell Sora or Xion ok?"

He nodded seriously and said quietly, "I can keep a secret."

"Good man. Now let's find someone to take you shopping."

Lauriam followed him back into the house.

Riku wandered a bit just trying to find anyone.

"Hey, Xion, do you know where Vanitas and Sora are? I need someone to take Lauriam and Elrena shopping for new pajamas."

Xion pulled a fur up to cover her nursing.

"Sora's in the kitchen with Dad, no clue on Vanitas."

"Do you want to take them? Take a break from the babies for a bit?" he offered.

"Do you have something else you need to do?"

"I can't wander around town safely."

"... have you ever considered dyeing your hair? I can't leave at the moment but if you give me half an hour, I can take them."

"That would be great," he said gently, ignoring the question, "We'll go find Elrena."

"Good luck."

Riku smiled and then headed out.

"Lauriam, do you want to hang out in the kitchen with Sora or come with me?"

"I'd rather go out."

"Alright, come on, we can go ask the knights if they've seen her." Riku led the way to the stables where Seth and Kishi were supervising some packing and gear changes.

"Ki," Riku greeted, "have you seen Elrena?"

"Yeah she's up on the wall."

"The _wall_?" Lauriam seemed to forget that the fort was surrounded by a large stone wall.

All three of the men seemed a little surprised by Lauriam’s confusion.

"Yeah there are stairs between the stables and the estate."

"Come on, I'll show you," Riku said playfully, "the view from the ramparts is pretty awesome."

"... what's a rampard?"

Riku started heading towards the stairs, explaining, "A rampart is a wall that surrounds a fortress."

"Alright..." Lauriam followed him up.

The wall around Arianrhod was massive and wide, nearly as wide as a road with plenty of room for soldiers, ballistas, and even horses to move with freedom. Elrena hadn't wandered that far along the wall either she was looking over the side while Sain kept an eye on her. Lauriam went to join her on the edge once he spotted her.

"Hey Sain," Riku greeted.

"Hey Riku!"

"Thanks for watching Elrena."

"Anytime!" Elrena was trying to see how far she could spit but it was impossible to tell from so high up. Lauriam wrinkled his nose at her choice of activity.

"That's gross, Elrena."

"You're just jealous!"

"Elrena, Lauriam, come on. Xion will be waiting."

Lauriam shook his head and followed Riku. The three of them went back downstairs to wait in the parlor for Xion. She brought down a basket when she met them.

"Thanks again, Xion," Riku said softly, "it means a lot."

"You're family. We help each other out."

Riku smiled. Her words really meant a lot.

"I don't really want to go shopping," Elrena announced.

"You're going to spend all night in your dirty gross clothes?" Disgust laced Lauriam's words.

She didn't like that. "Ugh, no. Let's go get some clothes."

"Well then, let's head out." Xion grabbed the basket again before leading the way into town to spend the afternoon with her niece and nephew.

* * *

Kishi was up early that Saturday. They were heading out soon and the men were all geared up in the training fields to head out. He didn't want to leave until he had said goodbye.

Xion and the babies were in the parlor with Roxas. She didn't like being up early, but she really didn't want to miss Kishi leaving.

He joined them after he finished getting dressed. Kishi was back in Great Knight regalia, armored and fancy with all the trimmings and colors of a commander. He creaked when he walked but his movement wasn’t limited.

Xion's eyes watered at the sight of him and she passed Cadence to Roxas before going to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her in a little circle before burying his face in her shoulder.

"I'm not ready for you to leave for so long."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her hair.

"It's not your fault."

"I promise I'll do my best to come home to you."

"You had better." She turned her face towards his and kissed his cheek. He pet her hair gently and then loosened his grip on her so he could lean back and just look at her.

"We never did get that portrait," he mused aloud as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"No... we didn't." She reached to grab his hand and hold it against her cheek.

He smiled softly and tilted his head some. Kishi had gotten his hair cut for the campaign and the ends tickled his ears a little.

"You'll barely notice I'm gone."

"I won't be able to sleep once it gets cold."

"Roxas won't let the fire go out in our room and Seth and Mercedes will check on you every day."

"I don't need to be hounded. I'm just going to miss you."

"Write me every week," he instructed.

"Multiple times if something happens," she promised.

"Good. I want to know everything." He walked past her to where Roxas was holding Cadence and politely took his baby girl from his brother-in-law, holding her reverently. Cadence blew a spit bubble at him. He chuckled and kissed her forehead softly before handing her back. Then he picked up his son and did the same, kissing him gently and then handing him to his wife.

"I need to go," he said softly. She held Darian a little tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead and then started walking to the door.

"Take care of my wife, Roxas," he ordered.

"We all will, Kishi," his brother-in-law promised.

Xion walked with him to the edge of the estate where Kent and Sain were waiting on horseback next to a very regal, armored Atlas. The old horse still had fight in him and pawed the ground excitedly.

Xion stopped in front of the horse and turned to Kishi. He squeezed her hand and then mounted up.

"Please, Xion, anything you need, ask Seth or Roxas. I know you can take care of yourself, Starlight, but they're there for you. Okay?"

"I'll be okay. Please, I know you're going to fight, but be as safe as you can." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I will." He took his lance from Kent and then spun Atlas around, they took off towards the gate, disappearing around the stables.


End file.
